


2 Truths & A Liar

by Driwed



Category: NCT (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: 2truthsandaliar, Co-existing, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, School, crossship, driwed, head games, nct - Freeform, onewe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 44,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: To the outside world, Cielo High is a warm, loving and accepting school. To the students on the inside, it's survival of the wittiest.





	1. Brief Words

**i hope you all enjoy this story! it's meant to purely be psychological warfare, but hey, nothing is ever 100%, so** **ƪ** **(˘** **⌣** **˘)** **ʃ**

**My other NCT stories:**   
** He's Bad He's Worse ** **(completed)**   
** Penta Ent. ** **(completed)**

**My other Onewe stories:**   
** Not As Planned **   
** Homecoming ** **(completed)**


	2. First Day As A Transfer

Taeil stared at the building along with Jungwoo who scratched the back of his ear. They were going to be the new students at Cielo High, a school that all parents wished their children could attend. It had nothing but good reviews.

"Shall we go in?" Taeil asked his friend.

"Let's." Jungwoo answered with a smile, showing his canines.

Taeil pulled open the large door and heard the hum of voices coming from farther in. He looked at Jungwoo who seemed to be walking towards something.

"Everyone is this way." said Jungwoo as he hurried down the hall on the right.

Taeil followed behind him in excitement. He couldn't wait to meet new people and make friends. They came to a stop as they spotted a crowd ahead of them.

"Should we go look?" Jungwoo asked as they looked from a distance.

"Why not?" responded Taeil before they approached the crowd.

They watched as a female student trembled on the floor on all fours.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Otherwise..." the student hovering over her said.

"Come on, I'm supposed to show the new kids around soon, Ten." another said student.

"Alright. Didn't mean to hold you up." Ten said with a completely different tone.

They walked away and soon the crowd dispersed. The female student not once moved. Taeil kneeled by her side then watched as she jumped in fright.

"Who are you?" she said in a frightened voice.

"We're new here. We were curious as to what just happened." said Taeil as he offered her his hand.

She got up on her own then gave them a warning before leaving.

"Don't ever try to be something special in school. They'll just bury you six feet under." she said before walking away.

Jungwoo looked at Taeil who watched her retreating figure.

"We should get going. That guy is probably waiting for us at the principal's office." said Jungwoo as he tugged on Taeil's blazer.

Taeil let Jungwoo drag him to the principal's office as he dwelled on what she said. Why would she say something depressing when it was such a good school? Little did Taeil know that he and Jungwoo were in for a surprise.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

They managed to find their way to the principal's office on their own since no one seemed keen on talking to them. They spotted the same guy from before sitting outside the office. He looked up from the book he was reading then gave them a smile before motioning for them to head inside.

They stepped inside and talked to the principal a bit, going over what's expected of them and the school rules. They were given schedules then sent back out to tour the school with Kanghyun, the guy who was with Ten. They quietly stood beside Kanghyun who seemed deeply into the book he was reading.

"Uh, Kanghyun?" Taeil squeaked out.

"Oh, you're done already? Then let's be on our way. I'm missing out on precious class time for this." said Kanghyun as he got up from his seat.

"Kanghyun, what year are you in?" Jungwoo asked as his tail wagged slightly.

"Well, as you know, this school goes up to 6 years. I'm currently a 4th year. What about you two?" he asked as they walked up a curved staircase.

"I'm a 3rd year. He's a 2nd year." said Jungwoo.

Kanghyun nodded then stopped in front of a classroom. He explained what went on in each room as they walked the entire floor. They descended the stairs and Kanghyun repeated the same process until they were on the ground floor.

"Any questions?" Kanghyun asked as he stopped in front of lockers.

"Just one." Jungwoo said with his hand raised.

Taeil groaned before putting Jungwoo's hand down.

"What is it?" asked Kanghyun.

"Who was that guy who was with you earlier this morning?" asked Jungwoo full of curiosity.

"He goes by Ten. He and I are close friends. He's also a 4th year." replied Kanghyun as he handed them slips of paper. "Those are your locker numbers and combination. Don't forget it."

They watched Kanghyun walk away to his class. Taeil looked at the slip of paper to see where his locker was.

"Hey, our lockers are next to each other!" Jungwoo said happily and his tail confirmed such an emotion.

"What luck. Let's hurry up and try to make it to our next class." said Taeil as he put empty notebooks into his locker.

"Do we have classes together?" Jungwoo asked as he compared their schedules.

His ears drooped before handing Taeil back his schedule. Taeil petted his head as he started to whine.

"We only have 4 classes together..." whined Jungwoo.

"4 out of 8 isn't bad. Cheer up. We even have lunch together." said Taeil with a smile.

"Only because you said so nicely." said Jungwoo who's ears perked back up.

The bell rung and soon the quiet halls were full of voices and bodies. Students of all races flooded into the halls and nearly swept up the duo.

"Well, it's lunch now. Shall we go?" asked Taeil.

"Let's." answered Jungwoo who held Taeil's hand.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

They sat down and marveled at how pristine the food looked. Just as lunch was in full swing, a frustrated groan was heard loud and clear. Everyone had gone quiet. Taeil and Jungwoo looked to see what was going on.

"What did I tell you? I gave you two warnings already." said a male student to another cowering on the floor.

"Please, I promise I won't mention it aga-" the student stammered before having his wrist seized.

He slapped something on the student's chest then let him go. Taeil understood this to be some form of bullying.

"Yuta, maybe we should cut him some slack. It's a bit rare that we get someone talented." a student said as he walked over to Yuta.

"Harin, I'm just trying to keep order here. He should know the rules we instated." Yuta sneered before walking away.

The student lowered his head in defeat. Taeil couldn't understand why he didn't fight back. Taeil got up from his seat then walked over to where Yuta and Harin sat. He noticed Kanghyun was there as well. The sound of murmuring was heard behind him.

"Take that note off of him." said Taeil firmly.

Yuta pointed to himself then cackled. He stood up from his seat then stared Taeil down.

"And just who do you think you are, giving me orders?" spat Yuta as he pushed Taeil back.

Taeil brushed himself off and held his ground.

"I'm Moon Taeil. Now take it off." said Taeil in a more commanding tone.

Yuta burst into laughter and Harin had as well. Kanghyun simply smiled.

"Alright, Moon Taeil." said Yuta before he placed a note on Taeil's arm. "Because of you, both of you are in deep trouble."

Yuta sat back down and seemed to forget Taeil's presence. The murmuring didn't stop until he looked behind him. Taeil took the note off his arm then put it in his pocket. He walked back to his seat then heard the murmuring start up again. He looked at Jungwoo who avoided making eye contact.

"Did I do the right thing?" Taeil asked Jungwoo in a hushed voice.

"I hope..." Jungwoo said quietly.


	3. Meeting Yuta

Taeil exited his last class then noticed Yuta was waiting for him outside the classroom. Soon his arms were seized and he was being dragged to another part of the school. They threw him in the center of a crowd and soon Yuta had entered the center as well.

"Well, well, well. Mister Moon Taeil. Think you have any rights in this school?" said Yuta as he walked around Taeil.

"I do hav-" Taeil started, but was cut off by Yuta.

"You have none. In this school, you're not allowed to be special unless we say so. Remember that." said Yuta before leaving.

Taeil gave a confused look as he expected a fight. The other students started to leave as well. He approached a student who simply looked at him with disgust before walking away.

"You're on your own since you're in their sights." he heard a voice say from behind him.

Taeil looked around, but saw no one. He walked down the hall in a fog until he spotted the female student from earlier. Before he could approach her, a few people surrounded her. They soon left and the student was now on her knees. He hurried over to her with concern.

"Are you okay?" Taeil asked.

"This is the end for me." she said before getting up on her feet. "No one is the same after their little game..."

Taeil watched as she dragged her feet as she made her way to wherever it was. Taeil decided to follow her and see what "game" she was talking about.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil peeked into the room she stepped into. He saw familiar faces and unfamiliar faces as well. He couldn't quite hear what was going on. Soon the door opened and he immediately stepped back as Kanghyun stepped out.

"What's going on in there?" asked Taeil, half curious half worried for the girl.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over. Just be a good boy and pretend you didn't see anything. Otherwise..." said Kanghyun as he stepped closer to Taeil.

Kanghyun's neutral aura had been replaced with something more menacing than Yuta's. He quickly ran away, afraid that something bad would happen to him and on his first day to top it off. He hurried back to his locker in hopes of seeing Jungwoo. He painted heavily as he rounded the corner to where their lockers were. Jungwoo wasn't there. Taeil couldn't believe it. His only friend had ditched him.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil kicked a pebble as he walked down the block towards his house. What would he tell his parents? He took out his house keys then unlocked the door. Both of his parents worked, so Taeil usually had to house to himself until around 7pm. He walked to his bedroom then flopped onto his bed. Taeil couldn't help but notice the characteristics each of them had. Yuta looked human, but at the same time he didn't. Taeil couldn't figure out what he was. Harin had the ears and tail of a tiger. He wore traditional clothing that complemented his figure. Harin probably had the strength and agility too.

Ten had scaly, greenish-blue jewelry adorned all over his body. Thin, gold horns stuck out of his head like antennas. Maybe he was an alien. Who captured Taeil's attention the most was Kanghyun and his aesthetically pleasing horns. Kanghyun had fin-like cuffs that shone rainbow on the reflective surface. His entire outfit screamed regality. Compared to all of them, Taeil saw himself as plain. He sat up as he couldn't exactly leave Jungwoo out. Jungwoo's hearing and sense of smell was superior than his own, and many times Jungwoo had kept him from trouble. What he liked most about Jungwoo was his heterochromia.

A few hours passed and the sound of his father's voice filled his ears. He didn't bother to get up as they'd inevitably make their way to his room. After a bit, his door opened and his parents walked in.

"How was the first day? Did you and Jungwoo make any possible friends?" his mother asked.

"Not yet. Everyone is..." started Taeil until he rethought. Did he really want to tell them?

"Everyone is what?" his father asked.

"Everyone is really nice. Nothing to worry about." said Taeil with a smile.

His parents talked to him a while longer before leaving to do what needed to be done. Taeil couldn't believe he lied to his parents. He never kept secrets from them. What made now any different? He decided to tell them the truth.

"Mom, Dad!" shouted Taeil as he walked to the living room. They flocked to the living room then waited for him to speak.

"Everyone at school isn't nice. There are these students who are bullying other students. They bullied me too." he said with a sad tone. He didn't like the way bystanders let it go on.

"Really? I haven't heard complaints from other parents...Maybe try approaching things differently?" his mother said with a concerned look.

"We could always transfer you to another school." said his father with a shrug.

Taeil shook his head as he didn't plan on running. He wasn't going to let his non existent tail hang in between his legs. He thanked his parents for listening and assured them that he'd get them to respect him. His parents looked at him worriedly as they wanted their only child to lead a healthy life.


	4. Piuma

Taeil walked the halls and couldn't help but feel irritated by the murmuring and giggling around him. He passed by a group and overheard them talking about the female student from the other day.

"You remember that writer, Joohee, right?" said one girl with floppy dog ears.

"Yeah. I heard she left the school the next day after she met with Piuma." another girl said in surprise.

"Shame. She was a decent person. But, she isn't the first and certainly won't be the last." a guy with scaly purple skin said.

They walked away and soon the halls became quiet. Footsteps were heard behind Taeil, so he turned around to find the source. Five guys walked down the hall, two of them joined by the arm. He didn't recognize the guy in the middle, but he knew the other four. The one in the middle seemed human like him. Taeil then made eye contact with Yuta who wasted no time in walking over to him.

"Yo, Jae. This is the idiot I was talking about." Yuta said while poking Taeil's chest.

The guy he now knew as Jaehyun sauntered over then looked him over.

"Moon Taeil?" he asked nicely.

"Who wants to know?" responded Taeil without hesitation.

"Me, silly." said Jaehyun in a sweet voice.

Taeil felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He didn't think that he'd end up talking to someone completely made of sugar. He managed to squeak out his reply then waited to see what happened next. He watched Jaehyun reach into his back pocket then slap something onto his chest.

"I dare you to cross Piuma one more time. Be a good student and stay average." spat Jaehyun before shoving Taeil to the side and walking off while cackling.

The other four followed behind Jaehyun. Taeil looked at Kanghyun, hoping he'd at least glance at him. He didn't. He then remembered he had first period with Jungwoo and hoped to sort things out with him. Just as he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone. He quickly apologized and took off, only to be held back.

"Moon Taeil?" a voice said from behind him.

Taeil quietly cursed the heavens as everyone in school probably knew his name.

"What do you-" he started as he turned around but stopped.

Standing before him was a guy barely visible to the naked eye. An attractive one at that. He wasn't into guys himself, but whole heartedly supported the ones who were.

"I'm Johnny Seo. I'm not supposed to be talking to you unless I want to jeopardize my own standing. I'm just giving you some words of advice: Don't ever, provoke Ten. He won't rest until you can't even stand to be alive." said Johnny with serious eyes.

Taeil quietly nodded then watched him take off. Things at this school only got crazier and more confusing to him.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil spotted Jungwoo in the classroom and walked over to him. Jungwoo looked at him then away. That sole action hurt Taeil.

"I thought we were...best friends..." said Taeil quietly.

"Yeah, were. I don't want to end up like you, so I'm not going to hang around you. Sorry." said Jungwoo as he pulled out his books.

Taeil kicked Jungwoo's book bag aside and glared at him angrily. He couldn't believe how easily Jungwoo turned on him. He started to regret saving him way back when.

"I thought we'd always stick by each other. Are you really that afraid of them? They're just a bunch of insecure assholes!" Taeil seethed. He couldn't believe Jungwoo was being a wimp.

"I want to make friends this time, Tae! You don't know how hard it was back at our old school. No one wanted to be friends with a wolf!" barked Jungwoo, literally.

"Then what was I to you this entire time!?" Taeil screamed at Jungwoo.

Everyone in the room was now staring at them. Taeil didn't care, he only needed to know if Jungwoo was really against him. Jungwoo's ears momentarily drooped before perking back up.

"Let's just end it..." said Jungwoo at last.

Taeil shut his eyes then opened them as he exhaled.

"I should've let you die." said Taeil woundedly before taking his seat diagonal from Jungwoo.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil sat down at a table during lunch alone, fuming. Nothing was going right for him. He was completely alone in this school. And Piuma or whatever it was called was to blame. He had enough of their childishness. He eyed Yuta, Harin and Kanghyun as they happily ate lunch. He left his seat and marched over to their table.

"You guys think you're all that and then some? You make me laugh. You're just a group of insecure jackasses that like to pick on people to fuel your own disgusting egos. I'm going to destroy your group. I swear on my life." said Taeil with a firm resolve.

The entire cafeteria was looking at Taeil who had just sworn his life away. The three members of Piuma quietly looked at him and Yuta and Harin burst into laughter. They quieted down and Yuta was the one to speak up.

"Oh, so you weren't joking?" Yuta said with a surprised face. "Harin, did you believe he was serious?"

Harin shook his head then looked Taeil up and down.

"Taeil, you're the stupidest guy we've ever met." said Harin with a cheshire like smile.

Taeil looked at Kanghyun who looked like he had something to say.

"I don't necessarily care what you do since the rest of them will most definitely take care of you, but..." said Kanghyun before shifting his indifferent attitude into one full of hatred. "If you so hurt a scale on Ten, I'll pay it back ten times."

Taeil wasn't going to lie about not being scared. He was, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from what he planned to do.

"Do your worst." said Taeil in a threatening tone before walking away.

He didn't know what he planned to do, but he knew he had to act fast and show he wasn't all talk.

"Hey, Taeil." Harin shouted from behind him.

"What?" answered Taeil, annoyed.

"Better think two steps ahead. Jaehyun is ruthless." said Harin then gestured for him to keep walking.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil walked out of his last class then heard footsteps approach him.

"Taeil." said a voice in a sing songy tone.

He turned and saw Ten looking at him with sly eyes with his hand on his hip. Kanghyun's words came back to his mind. His best option was to simply leave him alone. It was bad enough he had three people against him. Taeil then thought of possibly getting Ten to like him, even if only slightly.

"Hello, Ten. Did you have a good day?" asked Taeil in the nicest voice he could manage.

"Playing kiss up are we? Smart, I'll give you that." said Ten as his jewelry bounced when he walked closer to Taeil.

"I'm assuming you have business with me." said Taeil quietly.

"Not exactly. Just wanted to see who Yuta was bitching about this time. You're pretty adorable. Hope you enjoy your last few days here." said Ten before he walked away.

Taeil exhaled as he seemed to have avoided invoking any negative emotion from Ten. He managed to dodge Kanghyun's wrath. For now.


	5. Johnny Seo

Taeil finished next week's notes then noticed his book started to float. He looked around, but couldn't find the source.

"Hey." he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

Taeil freaked out then felt himself being dragged to the back of the classroom. Soon Johnny had come into sight.

"Johnny?" said Taeil a bit confused.

"I'm really worried about you. I can't be a bystander anymore..." Johnny said as he avoided making eye contact.

Taeil noticed that Johnny's eyes said more than his mouth did.

"Well, it's a blessing to know I have someone to talk to." Taeil said with a grin.

Johnny laughed softly then disappeared from sight.

"Class is going to start. I need to get going. Later." said Johnny before leaving. At least that's what Taeil assumed he did.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil hurried up the stairs to his next class then noticed a student picking up stray papers.

"Oh, let me help." he said as he bent over to pick some up.

"Thanks dude." said the male student with small horns.

The pieces of paper seemed never ending to Taeil. He looked up to ask how many more and saw he had been left alone. Taeil growled as he knew exactly who was behind it. He then came to his senses as he was missing class. He silently cursed Piuma then hurried to class.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil wordlessly nodded as he was reprimanded by the teacher after class. He was then sent on his way to his next class. The hallways were too quiet for Taeil's liking. He constantly looked over his shoulder in case someone from Piuma was following him. Taeil pushed the thought away as they had classes to attend like he did. He stepped forward with more confidence then found himself standing outside a crowd.

"Thought we wouldn't catch wind of it huh? Thought your friends would keep it secret? That's why friendships are useless." said Ten as his pushed his hair back.

"I'm sorry. I promise you won't hear from me again." she begged and pleaded.

"Cute. Kang, what do you think?" asked Ten as he looked at Kanghyun.

Kanghyun sighed then looked at the female student on her knees.

"Come on, we're going to be late for advance art." said Kanghyun as he took Ten's hand in his.

"You're lucky, pretty girl. Kangie saved you." said Ten as he linked his arm with Kanghyun as they walked away.

The crowd dispersed and the student was left groveling on the floor. Taeil approached her, forgetting he had a class to get to as well.

"Are you okay...?" Taeil asked.

She pushed him aside then marched off. Taeil sighed as he couldn't understand the mindset of the students in Cielo High. How were they all okay with the way Piuma ruled over them? Why wasn't faculty doing anything? Why haven't parents complained? Everything about this school made him question everything.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil found himself outside the same room Joohee had entered a long time ago. He peeked in and saw it was empty. He turned the knob and was happy to see it was open. Taeil planned to find some dirt on them, no matter how big or small.

He closed the door behind him then noticed a weird circle on the floor. Desks were piled high with the exception of a few put together to form a bigger table. A lone chair sat against the wall to his side. Nothing about the room seemed off. Taeil checked the insides of the desk and found nothing.

"Looks like we caught a mouse in our trap." a familiar voice said.

Taeil didn't want to turn around. He wasn't ready to meet the eyes that gave off a deadly piercing glare.

"I warned you, Moon." said Jaehyun as he stepped closer to Taeil.

"Eh, not here Jae. You promised." said Ten with a bit of a whine.

"Harin." said Jaehyun.

Soon Taeil was being seated in the lone chair by the wall and being placed just inside the weird circle. Three members then sat across from him with their seats just inside the circle as well.

"Better, Ten?" Jaehyun asked.

"Yep. But why are you making Kangie participate?" said Ten with a pout.

"It'll be over in an instant." Kanghyun said flatly.

Taeil looked at Kanghyun, Yuta then Harin. He wasn't sure if he liked what was going on. A knock was heard and Ten went to check.

"No one here...?" Ten said confused.

Taeil felt himself being dragged out the room quickly and down the hall. He was pulled into an empty room then saw Johnny reveal himself out of breath.

"Johnny...that was really risky." said Taeil in shock.

"There are a lot of ghosts in this school, so it'll take a bit before they reach me." Johnny said with a smile.

"I wonder what they planned to do..." Taeil asked himself.

"2 truths and a liar. It's like that game, but I heard the consequences were awful. You don't want to get involved with it. It requires a whole mega bunch of brain cells. No one has beaten them." Johnny said as he fixed his uniform.

"Then I'll be the first. Someone has to knock them off their throne." Taeil said with his fist over his chest.

"I also heard what happened between you and the guy who transferred with you. It's good that you ended things with that chicken." Johnny said with a smile.

"We may be like this, but at the end of the day, I still love him all the same..." said Taeil quietly.

Even after wishing death upon Jungwoo, he couldn't bury the memories and feelings.


	6. Taeil v. Yuta

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Taeil couldn't help but notice Piuma had left him alone for an entire week. They were clearly plotting something. He turned the corner and saw Yuta waiting by his locker. He approached Yuta with his guard up.

"Hey, Moon." said Yuta once Taeil came into sight.

"You're alone? That's unusual." said Taeil as he moved Yuta over to get to his locker.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you. Trust me." said Yuta from behind him.

"And why would I trust you of all people?" said Taeil flatly.

"Fine, don't. But you'll wish you had." Yuta said with a shrug before walking away.

Taeil stared at his locker wondering if it was wise to listen to Yuta. He shook his head as Yuta was the enemy and was messing around with him. Taeil put in his combination then paused. What if Yuta was being honest? But what could be so bad? Taeil opened his locker and saw a piece of paper sitting atop his books. He picked it up and proceeded to read it. His face darkened and he crushed the paper in his hand before slamming his locker shut.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil let go of Jungwoo's wrist then pinned him against a wall. He felt Jungwoo sink his teeth into his arm, but he was determined to get answers.

"So you didn't get enough from breaking off our friendship huh?" Taeil said angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jungwoo growled.

"Don't try to play innocent. This is definitely your handwriting." said Taeil as he pulled out the paper from earlier.

Jungwoo's face went pale. Seeing that angered Taeil further. He kicked a locker in an effort to keep himself from hurting Jungwoo.

"I didn't know..." said Jungwoo in almost a whisper.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You know that Piuma is out to get me. You should know who the members are for fucks sake!" Taeil shouted before banging his fist against the locker.

"I know who they are! A classmate asked me. I didn't know they were in cahoots with Piuma!" Jungwoo shouted back.

"Ever since we got here, no one has been kind to us. What made you think anything would change after 3 weeks?" hissed Taeil as he seized Jungwoo by his collar.

Jungwoo pried his hands off then looked him in the eye.

"Tae, what's done is done. Let's just go back to before this incident. Where we weren't friends..." Jungwoo said sadly.

Taeil quietly stared at Jungwoo who showed obvious signs of remorse and unhappiness. He held Jungwoo's hands then surprised him with a hug.

"Jungwoo, please. Don't do this to me..." Taeil said misty eyed.

Jungwoo didn't say anything and simply relished in Taeil's warm hug.

"So this is really it..." said Taeil sadly.

He felt Jungwoo lick his cheek then let out a whine.

"I'm sorry." Jungwoo apologized. "I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"Jackass..." mumbled Taeil into Jungwoo's neck.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil spotted Johnny talking to others then wondered if it was okay to approach him. He decided against it as he didn't want to hurt Johnny. It was a pain having no one to really talk to. He started considering doing some bizarre act before transferring schools. He thought about being homeschooled or taking online courses.

"Hey, Tae!" he heard Johnny say from behind him.

"Johnny? Why are you hanging around me in plain sight?" asked Taeil worriedly.

"I don't really care anymore. You're a cool guy, so I don't mind getting involved." replied Johnny with a cheesy grin.

"You're a strange one." Taeil said with a chuckle.

"Are you heading to your next class?" Johnny asked while sitting cross legged in the air.

"I have a study period. You?" Taeil said as he took the stairs up to the library.

"Home Ecomonics. We're supposed to make blood cakes." said Johnny with a thoughtful look.

Taeil had never had a blood cake before. It was a dessert that was off limits to humans. Whenever he saw a blood cake in an ad, movie or show, he couldn't help but feel his mouth water.

"Have you eaten blood cake?" Taeil asked while sulking.

"Yeah. It's really good. Have you?" Johnny replied as they browsed the library shelves.

"I can't...I'm human." spat Taeil. He hated being human.

"Oh. I'm sorry...I can try and sneak you some." Johnny offered.

"Don't. I don't want you getting in trouble." said Taeil as he finally decided on a book.

"Well, I need to get going. See you after school?" he asked.

Taeil nodded then blinked rapidly after Johnny had booped his nose before floating away. He touched his nose before turning his attention back to the book in front of him.

He heard the faint sound of laughter then heard a chair beside him being pulled out.

"Hey Moon." a familiar voice said.

Taeil frowned as it seemed as if Yuta hardly ever went to class.

"Leave me alone, asshole." Taeil spat before getting up from his seat.

"Did you like the small gift I left you?" Yuta asked quietly as he pretended to be reading from a book.

"In fact I did. Thank you for giving me my friend back?" Taeil said with a smile.

His smile soon disappeared as Yuta's cheery expression didn't change. Was it all planned? Taeil put his guard up more than ever.

"I guess we failed at ostracizing you. Oh well, there's more where that came from." said Yuta as he flipped a page. "Make sure to be ready. The last thing you want is to be caught with your pants down."

Yuta chuckled before sliding the book he was "reading" over to Taeil before leaving his seat. Taeil looked at the book tilted The Lying Game. He turned to say something and saw Yuta was gone. Taeil picked up the book with a frown. He knew how the story went and ended.*

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil took his seat beside Jungwoo who studied quietly. Was now an appropriate time to talk to Jungwoo about things? He wanted answers, but how could he know if Jungwoo was being truthful?

"If you have something to say, say it. You know I don't like it when you stare at me too long." Jungwoo said without lifting his head.

"Have you made any friends while we were separated...?" Taeil asked just to be safe.

"No. I thought I was." Jungwoo replied as he turned the page.

"Have any members of Piuma given you trouble?" he asked.

"No." said Jungwoo.

Taeil figured it would be best to just come out and say what he wanted.

"You didn't truly mean what you said earlier, did you?" said Taeil finally after a heated internal debate.

"What do you mean?" Jungwoo said with a slight tilt of his head.

"Piuma's using you to get at me aren't they? Why are you going through with this? Did they offer you immunity or something?" Taeil asked a bit frantic.

"Tae, you need to calm down. No one approached me other than the classmate." Jungwoo said in a calm voice.

Taeil sighed heavily then let his forehead collide with his desk. He couldn't believe he even considered believing Yuta. Then it occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, this was Yuta's plan. But how could he be so sure of that as well? Taeil tugged on his hair as he couldn't figure it out.

"Stop, you're going to damage your pretty hair." said Jungwoo softly as he moved Taeil's hands.

Suddenly their hands were separated and Jungwoo had fallen out of his chair. Taeil sat up and quickly moved to help Jungwoo.

"Stay away from him you dirty, traitorous dog." Johnny said as he revealed himself.

 

**a/n: i've never read The Lying Game so I personally don't know what exactly happens in the story. i simply read the synopsis. and i'm not going to make any references about The Lying Game either.**


	7. Taeil v. Friends

Taeil watched in horror as Johnny and Jungwoo started to fight outside of school grounds. What could he a plain human do in a fight between creatures? He tried talking them out of it, but his words fell on deaf ears. He couldn't watch as Jungwoo clamped his jaws on Johnny's arm.

"Could you both stop!? This is getting way out of hand!" Taeil shouted.

They both looked at a terrified Taeil. Jungwoo whined as he sat down on the ground. Johnny frowned as he looked over his bleeding arm.

"Jungwoo, how many times have your parents told you not to transform without a change of clothes? And you," Taeil said then looked at Johnny. "Why are you so against Jungwoo? We already made up."

Johnny sucked his teeth then moved to Taeil's side.

"I know he's working with Piuma. They had to have promised him something. If he really wanted to break off your friendship, why would he readily accept you?" Johnny growled from Taeil's side.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" Jungwoo barked as he walked over to them.

Taeil stroked Jungwoo's fur then smiled when his tail started wagging faster.

"I'm Johnny. The only one who's truly on Taeil's side, you fake." Johnny spat as he pulled Taeil away from Jungwoo.

Taeil sighed then took out the customized leash Jungwoo kept in his bag in emergencies like this. Johnny snickered as he watched Jungwoo get put on the leash. Taeil kept Jungwoo from attacking Johnny again.

"I apologize about him, Johnny. Anyway, I have to get this guy home or else someone might report him for streaking." said Taeil who motioned to Jungwoo. "And I have to plot to get back at Yuta."

Jungwoo barked then tugged on the leash. Taeil waved to Johnny then felt Jungwoo pull him down the block. Jungwoo looked up at Taeil who was lost in thought.

"What is it? Should we pick up the pace?" Taeil asked as he took notice of Jungwoo staring.

"How do you plan on getting back at Yuta...?" Jungwoo asked quietly.

Taeil shrugged as he never knew Yuta's next move. The first two attacks were all about trust. He could say there was a pattern, but that didn't mean Yuta would follow it. Taeil found himself at a loss.

"Hey, let's pick up the pace. I'm getting that itchy feeling." said Jungwoo who started to run.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil sighed as Jungwoo clung to him in his sleep. Jungwoo's strength always seemed to manifest during inconvenient times, like now. He didn't completely hate it though. It probably wasn't a good idea to leave him home alone, especially after transforming. Taeil took the time to analyze what he knew about Yuta and what he had done so far. Any hint would benefit him. He felt Jungwoo turn in his sleep then unconsciously tug on his shirt.

"Could they really be using Jungwoo?" he asked him quietly.

It occurred to him that he never questioned Johnny. Now that he started to think, it all seemed too convenient. What kept him from completely suspecting Johnny was when he helped him escape Piuma's game. There couldn't have been any way of them knowing he was going to investigate their room. Then it dawned on him. Johnny can turn invisible. It could be possible that Johnny followed him and told them.

Things continued to add up about the both of them. Was he truly alone in Cielo High? At this point, that seemed to be the case. He heard Jungwoo groan then watched as he sat up.

"How long was I out?" asked Jungwoo as he stretched.

"2 hours." Taeil replied as he went to fetch a few snacks for Jungwoo.

"That long? I apologize. I'm better now, so I'll head home." Jungwoo said as he saw Taeil coming back with food.

"Get home safe then." said Taeil as he placed everything down.

Taeil watched as Jungwoo gathered his things then headed for the front hallway. The sound of the door opening and closing was heard.

"He didn't even say bye." complained Taeil as he opened up a cup of yogurt.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"So, have things got better at school...?" his father asked as he watched Taeil do his homework.

"No, but I'm fine. I'm going to handle it. Trust me." said Taeil as he looked at his father.

"Tae...sometimes retreating to live another day isn't as bad as you think." said his father as he patted Taeil's head.

Taeil watched as his father walked out of his room. His father had a point. Choosing to live another day isn't cowardly as one would make it out to be. But he couldn't rest until he hit Piuma where it hurt. When he found out what could hurt them was.


	8. Piuma: Ten

Ten yawned as he read along with Kanghyun. Things in Piuma were peaceful. He noticed Yonghoon and Mark had entered the room with worried faces. They pushed the other until Mark decided to come up to him.

"Jaehyun called in sick." Mark said in almost a whisper.

"What?" said Ten.

"I said-" Mark started, but Ten held up his hand.

"Of all times he had to get sick." Ten said with a sigh.

"Looks like someone will be busy today." said Kanghyun from his side.

"And I have to fill in for Jaehyun in today's game..." said Ten with a pout. Being the sub head wasn't as glamorous as one thought.

"You'll do fine, Ten." Kanghyun said as he flipped the page.

Ten smiled as Kanghyun interlaced their fingers. It was moments like this that made Ten appreciate having Kanghyun.

"As temporary head, I say we continue with what was already planned. We're still influential with or without Jaehyun." said Ten as he let go of Kanghyun's hand and moved to the center of the room.

Everyone nodded in agreement then cheered for Ten. He giggled softly as his gold horns shone.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Ten furiously wrote down notes then answered the questions with ease. He looked over at Harin who seemed stuck. He gently collided his bracelets and Harin looked back instantly.

"Do you want my answers?" Ten mouthed to him.

"I would prefer if you helped me understand." Harin mouthed back.

Ten smiled softly then gave him an okay sign. It may seem like Piuma were heartless people, but everyone genuinely cared about the other. Ten couldn't remember the last time any of them fought. Ten felt his phone buzz nonstop in his pocket. He took it out and saw that people had finally taken notice of his recent post. What surprised him was a message from Kanghyun.

"'I miss you, my lucky charm.' Was he always this cheesy?" Ten quietly asked himself.

He liked this side of Kanghyun more as he seemed vulnerable. Everyone in school could unanimously agree that Kanghyun had a tough exterior. Ten felt lucky that he was the one of the very few let through the wall Kanghyun had built up. He sent a reply back then noticed a particular pattern of Harin's tail movements.

 _"Looks like Yuta's doing something again..."_  sighed Ten before signaling to Harin he got the message.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Ten walked the halls alone then heard a few people looking at him with smiles. He knew what they were all thinking. "He's so handsome." "Is he single?" "I'd talk to him if it wasn't for the fact he's in Piuma." he easily repeated in his mind. No one could resist his looks and charm. Even males were either jealous or swooned. He spotted Taeil talking to another student.

"Hi, Taeil~" Ten said in a sing songy voice.

"Oh, hi...I was just leaving." said Taeil before turning to leave.

"What's the hurry? Entertain me before I head off." said Ten cheerily.

"Yuta's giving me a good beating." Taeil said flatly.

Ten frowned as that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. He noticed Taeil looked worried about something.

"What's wrong?" Ten asked curiously.

"Nothing, goodbye." said Taeil before taking off.

Ten looked at the wolf student who simply watched.

"Aren't you Jungwoo? Still helping Yuta are ya?" asked Ten.

"Leave me alone..." said Jungwoo quietly.

Ten frowned and his horns started to darken. Soon footsteps were heard behind him. Jungwoo's face started to lose its color. A familiar scent started to fill Ten's nose.

"Kang? Why are you here?" Ten asked surprised.

"Didn't you call me here?" Kanghyun asked then noticed Jungwoo cowering by the wall. "I see..."

Kanghyun grabbed Jungwoo with one hand and lifted him off the ground. Ten sighed then had Kanghyun put him down.

"I told you things have been weird. Jungwoo's innocent. Plus Yuta will fuss if one of his pawns broke." said Ten as he sent Jungwoo on his way. "I should probably get a check up. These false alarms are becoming too much."

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Ten sat in the middle then smiled at the student before them.

"2 truths and a liar. Who will it be? Him, him, me? Or you?" Ten said happily.

The student trembled in his seat. The circle beneath them glowed and that gave Ten the cue he needed.

"Piuma was started by Jaehyun." said Harin.

"Cielo High was originally built to turn children into warriors." said Ten.

"Students who play our game don't actually 'leave' school." said Yuta with a smirk.

"So, who's the liar and what makes it a lie?" asked Ten who turned a timer upside down so the sand would fall. "Think carefully."

The student looked between the three of them as they all seemed true. His mind started working at full capacity. Ten yawned as he felt they were being too generous with this one. He checked the timer and mentioned that he had a few minutes left.

"T-Ten's the liar." the student said at last.

They looked at each other then back at the student.

"Why?" Ten asked, intrigued by his choice.

"Well...um...The timeframe doesn't fit. When it was built, the war had already ended." he stammered then smiled.

Ten smiled then watched as the circle stopped glowing.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Yuta said through a yawn.

"The correct choice was so obvious." Harin laughed as he left his seat.

"Everyone knows Kanghyun started Piuma." Yuta said as he looked at the uninterested Kanghyun.

Ten smiled as he had a mastermind wrapped around his finger. Though, it was the same on Kanghyun's end. He left his seat then wrapped his arms around Kanghyun's neck.

"Say, why did you choose Jae to be head and me sub head?" Ten asked despite knowing the answer.

"It was a no brainer really. Jaehyun has an amazing leadership quality. And you, you're easily liked by everyone." Kanghyun said as he faced the others.

Ten blinked as that wasn't what Kanghyun told him before. Maybe he changed it because they weren't alone. Though, it didn't necessarily matter to him. As long as he was able to stay by Kanghyun's side, he was content.


	9. Taeil v. Harin

Taeil entered school and noticed petals formed a path from his locker and ran down the hall. He decided not following it was a better option and took another route to class. He turned the corner and had run into Harin.

"Yo." said Harin.

"No Yuta?" asked Taeil.

"We each get to torment you for an entire week." Harin laughed then held Taeil by his wrist. "You're so predictable, it hurts."

"I am not." Taeil said as he tried breaking free from Harin's hold.

"Says the guy who avoided the petal path and ran into me." said Harin as he dragged him farther from class.

Harin made a point. Had he followed the path, he probably would've made it to class.

"Where did the path lead?" Taeil asked.

"To your class." Harin said then picked up Taeil.

Taeil found himself being left in a supply closet.

"Someone will be here in 5 minutes. Get comfortable until then." Harin said before leaving.

Taeil tried the knob and confirmed he was stuck. He wondered who was going to come this way and free him. It was moments like this that he wished he still had a phone. His parents had yet to replace his old one that was crushed by a car. A few minutes had passed and soon he heard something scrape against the floor then the door being opened.

"Why are you camping out here and not in class?" the janitor said with annoyance.

"Would you believe me if I said someone put me in here?" Taeil asked.

"Just get to class." the janitor fussed as she stepped aside.

He thanked her then hurried to class. His morning was already off to a bad start.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil sat down at a table and was soon joined by the ghost and the wolf. They growled at each other then sat on either side of him.

"Why are you here, fleabag?" Johnny hissed.

"Why don't you disappear from his life?" Jungwoo growled.

Taeil sighed then quieted the both of them down. Not a day had gone by that they weren't bickering back and forth in his ear. Suddenly their table shook along with the sound of a hand slamming against the table.

"Surprise motherfucker." Harin said with a laugh.

"Great, another clown." Taeil mumbled as he took a bite of his lunch.

"The only fool here is..." Harin trailed off then looked at Jungwoo then Johnny. "...you, Taeil."

He looked at Jungwoo and Johnny who had gone silent. They wouldn't look him in the eye. Were they hiding something?

"I told you, Taeil. Stay 2 steps ahead. Otherwise..." said Harin as he made his way to our side of the table. "...you're offering your soul to the devil."

Harin cupped Taeil's chin from behind then chuckled. He pried his hands off then noticed he had said something to Jungwoo before letting his tail rub against the back of his neck. He stared at Jungwoo, hoping he'd answer. Jungwoo sat quietly and ate his food.

"Jungwoo, what did he say?" Taeil finally asked.

"Can you just shut up?" Jungwoo said then got up from his seat.

Taeil reached out, but Jungwoo slapped his hand away. He looked to Johnny who was no longer in his seat. Taeil took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't going to let himself break. He needed to attack Piuma and soon.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil searched around the school for Yuta. He ended up outside and saw him sitting alone. It seemed too convenient. He watched from a distance to confirm if it was a trick or not. Taeil saw a girl appear then float in front of Yuta. He moved closer to get a better view and hear better.

"You need to stop calling me out like this." she said with a sigh.

"Come on. You know people will talk if they saw us." Yuta replied as he held her hands.

She giggled and caused him to smile. Were they secretly dating? It probably wasn't news to Piuma, but it would be to the student body. He couldn't do anything without solid evidence, so he decided to leave them alone until he brought a camera the next day.

"Hey, Kaeri." Yuta said as he looked at their hands.

"What?" she answered cutely.

"How's your brother? Is he still...?" asked Yuta.

She sighed then crossed her arms.

"He's fine. He's not upset anymore." she said bitterly.

"That's good." Yuta said with a soft smile.

Who was Kaeri's brother? If he could figure out who, he could possibly get the dirt he had been looking for. The only problem was would anyone believe him. Posting anonymously seemed like a good idea. Taeil prayed to the heavens that they'd be there again the next day.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil found himself outside of Piuma's room. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Ten's bubbly face.

"Tae~il~ What brings you to your death?" asked Ten a bit too cheery.

"Who's out there?" he heard Jaehyun ask before Ten closed the door.

"Is Yuta there...?" Taeil asked, relieved that the others couldn't hear them.

"Indeed. Though, I don't suggest you approach him. He's moody right now." Ten said with a shrug.

"I can see why everyone likes you. You care unlike the others." Taeil said with a smile.

Ten laughed then let his jewelry collide with each other. He leaned close to Taeil with a smirk.

"Have you ever heard of a wolf in sheep's clothing?" Ten whispered in his ear before backing up. "Don't trust anyone, or else you'll just make it easier."

Taeil watched as Ten walked back into the room. Ten had a point. Even the sweetest people had a bad side. That even went for Jungwoo and Johnny. He telepathically thanked Ten before rushing off to find his two "friends".

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"What did you tell that kid, Ten?" Kanghyun asked as Ten made himself comfortable on his lap.

"Oh, nothing. Just small psychological play." replied Ten as he finally settled with sitting sideways.

"Classic Ten." said Jaehyun with a chuckle.

"In all honestly, those two are the scariest out of everyone here." Yuta said as he finally looked up from his phone.

Everyone nodded as they looked at Ten and Kanghyun who shared a brief kiss.


	10. Exposing Yuta

Taeil came in the next day fully prepared to expose Yuta to the student body. He planned to threaten Yuta first and leave him guessing with what it could be. He could constantly hold it over him without saying exactly what it was. It was a clear shot towards a win. He anxiously awaited the time he could catch Yuta.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"What are you up to?" Johnny asked as he hovered over Taeil's hunched over figure.

"Nothing. Go away." mumbled Taeil as he no longer knew who he could trust.

"Maybe I can help." said Johnny as he tried getting Taeil to look at him.

"Yeah, your invisibility would be helpful. But I don't want your help." Taeil said a bit harshly.

Johnny crossed his arms as he bit his lip.

"What's wrong? You haven't talked to me all day, except now." Johnny said worriedly.

"I'm being singled out by Piuma. Isn't it a bit weird that people want to be friends with me? You're working with them, I know it. Your appearance in my life was too convenient. Get out of my sight." Taeil seethed before walking away.

All that was left was cutting ties with Jungwoo. He couldn't take chances anymore, even if it meant he'd be all alone in the school. He spotted Jungwoo heading in his general direction, so he quickly headed over to him and pulled him off to the side.

"Hey, what's wrong, Tae?" Jungwoo asked.

"Friendship over. I can't trust you anymore. Don't talk to me. We no longer know each other." Taeil said in a serious tone.

Jungwoo stared at him in surprise then frowned.

"But Tae-" he started, but Taeil simply walked away.

He had done it. Taeil severed ties with the only people who sort of gave a flying fuck about him. He entered the classroom then noticed a piece of paper on his desk that wasn't there before. He picked it up and started reading to himself.

 _"'Stop by room 207 during lunch if you want to see something gossip worthy.' Who wrote this?_ " Taeil thought as he looked for a name.

None of his classmates seemed to notice his presence. Asking them wouldn't result in anything either. The only way to find out was to go. It then dawned on Taeil that it could possibly be a trap set up by Piuma. His mind went back and forth on whether it was a trick or not. Both had the same amount of pros and cons. Plus he had to record Yuta and Kaeri towards the end of lunch. Who knew how long the gossip worthy thing was?

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Lunch time rolled around and Taeil still hadn't made up his mind. He decided to risk it all and film Yuta. There was too many risks going up to that room. He headed to the cafeteria then sat down with his lunch. It was quiet around him as the usual bickering was absent. A part of him missed it.

The cafeteria was full of chatter until they soon quieted down. Jaehyun and Ten had walked in and headed over to the other three. Everyone looked on, wondering why all members were present. Kanghyun stood up then followed behind Jaehyun with Ten linked to his arm. Everyone started talking after they had left. Taeil sighed as he wouldn't understand what made Piuma so superior.

"I see you're alone today." a familiar voice said.

"You can never be too careful in war. Even your own allies will sell you out to the enemy to have their lives spared." said Taeil in between chews.

Harin laughed then took a seat beside him.

"You're smartening up. Looks like we'll have to amp it up." said Harin with a thoughtful look.

"Is one of the mighty admitting to underestimating their opponent?" asked Taeil with a smirk.

"We never underestimated you from the start. I'm just surprised that you've started to learn. And that you haven't been brought in to play." Harin said before getting up.

Taeil felt his tail graze the back of his neck and caused his hairs to stand on end.

"Just a word of advice: Don't even cross swords with Kanghyun. That's a death wish." said Harin with a laugh as he walked away.

Taeil rolled his eyes as Harin was probably trying to scare him. He knew Kanghyun was probably tough, but at that point it sounded like Harin was exaggerating.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil quietly waited in the same spot then saw Yuta appear. He readied his camera and waited for Kaeri to appear as well. He double checked to make sure that the flash and shutter sound were off. Kaeri finally appeared and he snapped a few photos before deciding to record.

"Before you say anything, my brother is fine. He hasn't mentioned you at all." she said with obvious annoyance.

"So he really wants to forget..." Yuta said with a shake of his head.

"What happened between you two anyway? He came home one day and said you were never coming back over." asked Kaeri with interest.

"That's none of your business." he replied before giving her a hug. "What matters is us."

She sighed, but smiled nonetheless. Taeil felt sorry for her. Yuta probably wasn't serious about her. Taeil ended the recording then waited until they left before he did as well.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. Everything was falling into place.

"Yo Moon, leaving already?" Harin said as he jogged towards Taeil.

"My mom needs me at home. If you'll excuse me..." Taeil said before turning around.

"Really? Shame. Thought you'd like to come see Yuta have a bit of fun with Jungwoo." said Harin from close behind Taeil. "You wouldn't leave a fellow friend to the clutches of Piuma, would you?"

Taeil exhaled then shrugged.

"We're no longer friends." Taeil stated before walking away.

"Alright, but it'll be the last time you ever see him." Harin said while giggling.

Taeil heard a bell ringing before it gradually became fainter. Could he really just leave Jungwoo? The sound of the bell was quickly dying away. He cursed himself as he took off after Harin. Even if he wanted nothing to do with Jungwoo, he couldn't just let Piuma do whatever they please.

Taeil arrived back at the room that Piuma resided in. The door opened and Ten had stepped out. His jewelry jangled as he moved.

"Can't get enough of us can ya?" said Ten a bit flirty.

"I'd rather have none." Taeil spat before looking behind Ten. "Jungwoo's in there right?"

Ten nodded then rubbed one of his horns.

"Yuta's gonna give it to him good. You're going to be of zero use to Jungwoo, so head home." Ten said with a laugh.

Taeil pushed past him and entered the room.

"Oh? Speak of the devil." said Harin with a flick of his tail.

"Two birds with one stone." Jaehyun said with a cackle.

"Jungwoo first." hissed Yuta. "I no longer have use for you."

Taeil looked between Jungwoo and Yuta in confusion. Soon he was being dragged out the room and being thrown against the wall.

"Uh oh. I don't think you're going to get a chance, Yu." Harin said as he looked at Taeil being pinned to the wall by Ten's foot.

Taeil looked on in fright as Ten's gold horns had turned a dark color. A weird light started emitting off of Ten.

"You have some nerve, shoving me to the side! I'm going to tear you to shreds to the point you're unrecognizable!" Ten shouted as his form started to change.

"Kan-" Jaehyun started then noticed Kanghyun was already walking out the room towards Ten.

"Ten." Kanghyun said softly.

Taeil looked at Kanghyun with pleading eyes. Ten had completely transformed into a large greenish-blue dragon. Taeil could see sparks of white emitting from Ten's mouth. Kanghyun sighed then scratched a spot on Ten's back. Taeil watched in awe as Ten had wrapped himself around Kanghyun then lied down.

"Leave or I can't guarantee your life." Kanghyun said sharply while scratching the same spot.

"Don't have to tell me twice." said Taeil as he quickly grabbed Jungwoo through the commotion and left.

"You..." Jungwoo started but stopped as he wasn't sure what to say.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil hit Jungwoo a second time. Jungwoo gently touched his cheek where Taeil had hit him twice.

"You asshole." Taeil spat as he looked down at Jungwoo. "You were that desperate to be accepted and loved weren't you?"

"You of all people should know how my mother worries since I never bring home friends and look so out of it!" Jungwoo shouted.

"So you sold your soul to the devil who never had any intention of holding up its end of the deal." Taeil deadpanned.

Jungwoo glared at him in silence. Taeil sighed then started making his way home.

"Thank you." Jungwoo said loudly.

"If you're really thankful, then show me." said Taeil before continuing walking down the block.


	11. Rumors

Taeil walked into school the following week after finding out about Yuta and Kaeri. He had threatened Yuta and it seemed to have worked. Taeil gave Yuta a week to decide whether or not he'd leave Piuma and leave the student body alone. Today was the day he would hear Yuta's choice. He passed by a group and couldn't help but be intrigued at the mention of Ten's name. He nonchalantly busied himself to make it seem like he wasn't listening.

"I heard from Jes that Ten might be dating!" a female student said with a gasp.

"No way! Who could possibly think their in Ten's league?" another said.

"She has a lot of nerve, thinking she won't be targeted just because she's Ten's girl." one more grumbled.

They left their seats and exited the classroom. They were probably going to sniff out the rumored girlfriend. Two guys had walked in talking about Harin.

"He's insanely strong dude. Fighting him is suicide." one said.

"True. You know, I've never seen him looked interested in women. Think he's gay?" the other asked.

"As if. But if he actually is, maybe dating him would give us immunity." the first said with a cackle.

"Ain't he real close with Yuta though? I'm sure he'd be a strong contender. Hell, they may even be together secretly." the second said as they finally moved to their seats.

Two of the girls had come back looking more cross than before.

"Can you believe it!?" she hissed as she sat down angrily.

"I can't either. Jaehyun is gay and might be dating? He's too handsome to be gay." she whined.

"Since when did he start liking guys? Who seduced our Jaehyun?" the first whined as she pounded against the desk.

Taeil couldn't believe rumors about members in Piuma had started. It then hit him like a foul ball. Yuta must have known what he was threatening him with so that if it did get exposed, it wouldn't be such a big deal. Taeil quietly cursed as he gripped his pencil tight. It snapped in half. He quietly sighed then watched as the top portion of his broken pencil floated in the air.

"Hey, Taeil..." Johnny said as he revealed himself.

"I'm not interested in talking. Go away." said Taeil grumpily.

"Look, I know you have no reason to believe me nor trust me, but I'm really on your side." said Johnny as he hovered closer.

Taeil heard murmuring and noticed people were looking at them. He quickly left his seat as he could already tell what they were talking about.

"Taeil!" Johnny shouted, causing Taeil to walk faster.

Taeil quickly entered another room then received looks from the students inside of it. The door opened again and Johnny had asked if anyone had seen Taeil. They easily gave him away.

"Please, Taeil. Let me be by your side." Johnny said as he held Taeil's hands.

"Why can't you take no for an answer, you ghostly weirdo?" Taeil spat as he pulled away from Johnny.

He opened the classroom door then froze when Johnny had spoken. He could feel all eyes on him. From both inside the classroom and out in the hall.

"I mean it..." said Johnny weakly.

"Did your brain fry or something? You're stupider than you look, Johnny." said Taeil sharply before walking away.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil wanted their giggling and pointing to stop. He glared at a student who simply shrugged and looked away.

"I never knew Taeil was into guys." a student said loudly.

"Ew, that's gross." another said before laughing.

Taeil slammed his palms against his desk as he stood up. He had enough of this.

"You're all wasting your life away on stupid rumors and gossip that's not even true! Why don't you do something productive and make something of yourselves!?" Taeil shouted before sitting back down.

"I think we upset him." a student said sadly.

"Him getting angry means we're probably right." another said.

Taeil gripped his desk, trying to keep himself from stooping down to violence. He let his head collide with his desk then felt something warm touch his face. He reluctantly touched it then sat up in surprise. Was he crying? He wiped his eyes to rid of any evidence of it.

"Oh my god, is he... crying?" a student said, pointing at Taeil. "Dude, get a pic."

Soon all phones were out and were rapidly taking photos of Taeil. Taeil quietly stayed seated and busied himself with classwork.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil found himself being stopped in the hall by none other than Jaehyun.

"It's my week, pipsqueak." said Jaehyun with a cackle. "I love rhyming. So, why the long face? I thought you were going to crush Piuma."

Taeil sighed then tried walking around him. Jaehyun blocked his path each time.

"Just let me go." Taeil slightly pleaded.

"Answer me this: What would happen if you and I..." Jaehyun asked then made a gesture.

"No!" Taeil shouted before hitting Jaehyun square in the jaw.

Jaehyun groaned then rubbed his chin.

"Resorting to violence? That's not cool at all. What have I done that violence was needed? I'm such a victim..." Jaehyun said with misty eyes.

A few students passed by glaring at Taeil.

"I can't believe you hit him for no reason." a male student said.

"You're misunderstanding. I had a reason!" Taeil explained, but they simply walked away.

"I can't believe you... Even Piuma doesn't resort to violence..." Jaehyun said with a shake of his head.

Taeil bit his lip before ducking into a restroom further down the hall. He locked himself in a stall then let his tears fall as he held back his sobs. How did things get to this point? Johnny. Johnny was the cause. Had Johnny not confessed in front of everyone, maybe things would've been different. He probably still would've ran into Jaehyun, but at least his dignity and pride wouldn't have been so wounded. He heard laughter and quietly moved so they couldn't see him.

"Bro, did you hear? Apparently Ten's got his eyes on a girl." one guy said.

"That? I've already heard it. I have an inkling of who it could be." another said.

Taeil found himself interested as well.

"You know that reddish-gold adorned girl in year 5? I've seen her hanging around Ten a lot. I'm fucking jealous. She's so pretty..." the second guy had said.

"No way. I thought Ten wasn't into bitches like her." the first replied.

A slap was heard and their voices soon died out. This new information would be perfect for Taeil. He smiled then thought about it. What if it was another ploy? He sighed then left the stall. He was willing to take a risk even if it meant he'd fall further behind if it failed.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"Taeil!" a voice he didn't want to hear said.

"Go away, Johnny." Taeil snapped.

"I admit, what I did this morning was uncool, but I really did mean it. I like you a lot, Tae..." said Johnny with a smile.

"Well I don't. Now leave me alone." Taeil spat.

Johnny held Taeil in his arms and hid his face in his hair. Taeil tried wiggling free of his hold.

"At least allow me to be by your side. We don't have to talk." Johnny pleaded quietly.

"Johnny, you're doing too much. We both know I don't feel the same way. Why are you going through all of this?" asked Taeil, now curious.

"Is it bad to want to be by someone you like's side?" replied Johnny with a grin.

"Go home. I don't like you. I never will." Taeil said before sighing.

He felt Johnny let go then disappear from sight. Taeil looked at the spot where Johnny was last with a frown. Maybe he was too harsh on Johnny. But he didn't want to lie to him. Johnny expected too much from him after confessing earlier.


	12. Taeil's Weekend

Taeil opened his eyes at the sound of the house phone buzzing. He lazily patted around for then picked it up.

"Get up and open the door." the voice on the other end demanded.

Taeil hung up then slowly slipped out of bed. He walked down the stairs then opened the door.

"It's 10am. Why are you even here?" Taeil said through a yawn.

Jungwoo pushed past him and walked inside.

"Hey, I never invited you in. Get the hell out." Taeil fussed as he walked after Jungwoo.

Jungwoo placed a plastic bag on the coffee table then took out all of Taeil's favorite snacks. Taeil bit his lip before putting the snacks back in the bag and placing them outside.

"You can't win me back with food." said Taeil despite really wanting those snacks.

"The snacks are just a bonus." said Jungwoo, still sitting on the floor.

"Just get out. You're not welcome here. I don't want you here." Taeil said sharply.

Jungwoo's ears drooped, but he didn't move. He knew Taeil wouldn't forgive him so easily, but it hurt to hear that Taeil wasn't willing to give him a chance. Jungwoo was aware that he fucked up badly, so it was only natural that he'd want to fix everything. Taeil was the only one who genuinely cared about him. He should've treasured heir friendship more.

"I'm staying. You'll have to get rid of me by force." Jungwoo finally said.

Taeil sighed then headed back upstairs. Jungwoo followed behind him then had the door slammed in his face. He sat outside Taeil's door and started to whine. Taeil opened the door then smacked Jungwoo with a pillow.

"What are you, a dog?" Taeil fussed.

"My entire existence screams it." Jungwoo replied flatly. "Now I'm inviting myself into your room if you don't mind."

Taeil pushed Jungwoo back to keep him from entering. He ultimately failed as Jungwoo had more strength. Jungwoo's tail wagged as he looked at the pictures pinned to Taeil's cork board.

"It's still pinned up..." mumbled Jungwoo with bright eyes.

"I've been meaning to take it down." Taeil replied as he flopped onto his bed.

Jungwoo frowned as he looked at Taeil. Did Taeil hate him that much? His ears drooped as nothing else but that fit the current situation.

"I'll go. Sorry for wanting to hang out." said Jungwoo as he left Taeil's room.

"Wait." Taeil said as he poked his head out the room.

Jungwoo kept walking as he figured Taeil didn't have anything good to say. He wasn't interested in being hated further. Taeil sighed then stopped Jungwoo.

"Look, maybe I'm being a bit unfair here. You came all this way to hang out, so we might as well." Taeil said as he crumbled.

Jungwoo's ears perked up and soon Taeil was being hugged and licked.

"Could you just hug me like a normal creature?" Taeil asked as he tried placing his hands in Jungwoo's way of his face.

"Sorry. I can't help it if I get really happy or excited." Jungwoo said apologetically.

Taeil sighed knowing that much already. He and Jungwoo had been friends for a few years now.

"Let me shower and we can be on our way. Unless you were planning to hang out here." Taeil said as he paused on the steps.

"We're going out." Jungwoo said happily.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jungwoo swung their hands back and forth as they walked down the block. Taeil had pulled away many times, but Jungwoo would just grab it back. Ultimately, Taeil gave in. He stuck close to Jungwoo so the sight of them holding hands couldn't easily be seen. Just as they were about to enter the bowling alley, Jungwoo let out a yelp while babying his hand that used to hold Taeil's.

"Why are you touching him, you tick?" Johnny snapped as he held onto Taeil.

"I knew I smelled trash." Jungwoo growled.

Taeil sighed then pried Johnny off.

"Did you follow us?" Taeil asked.

Johnny shook his head then explained he was meeting friends. The three of them walked inside as Johnny and Jungwoo glaring at each other the entire time.

"Johnny!" a girl with gray rabbit ears shouted out while waving.

Johnny waved back then explained to the clerk that he was with their party.

"I'm going to be watching you like a hawk, mutt." Johnny said before walking away.

Jungwoo stuck out his tongue then sighed. Taeil just wanted the outing to end so they could relax at home. Just as they started to walk to their lanes, they froze as familiar faces filled their vision. Taeil looked at Jungwoo who quickly explained it wasn't a set up. Taeil's eyes met Harin's and soon Harin was sauntering over to them.

"This day just got better." Harin bellowed.

"Ay, it's pipsqueak." Jaehyun said as he leaned against Harin.

"Oh, you're here." Yuta said flatly.

Taeil looked behind them then all around.

"What are you looking for?" Yuta spat.

"Ten and Kanghyun. I figured you'd all be together." said Taeil.

"We'd end up losing a limb if we dared disturb them on weekends." Jaehyun said while smiling.

"Interesting joke." Jungwoo responded.

They looked at Jungwoo then burst into laughter.

"That actually wasn't a joke." Harin explained before ruffling Taeil's hair and walking away.

"Anyway, it's the weekend, lets enjoy ourselves." Jaehyun said to them before leading Yuta away.

Taeil and Jungwoo shared a look before looking back at the members of Piuma who seemed like normal people.

"If we didn't know who they were, I'd be convinced they were all best bros having a good time." said Jungwoo as he put on his bowling shoes.

"Yeah." responded Taeil as he watched Harin lift Jaehyun up and cause Jaehyun to hit his head on the overhead fan.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

They walked side by side as they made their way back to Taeil's home.

"I'm sorry that I abandoned you." Jungwoo said softly as he squeezed Taeil's hand.

Taeil stroked Jungwoo's hair in response. Jungwoo leaned into the gesture and let out a satisfied sigh. Taeil didn't have to say anything as the action alone told Jungwoo enough.

"I'll be a better friend. I promise." said Jungwoo as he happily clung to Taeil's arm.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil settled the bag in between them as their eyes focused on the TV screen. An image popped up and Jungwoo jumped in fright and clung to Taeil within seconds. Taeil laughed as Jungwoo looked like a deer in headlights. He never understood why Jungwoo would torture himself with horror movies just because he wanted to watch one.

Taeil kissed the top of Jungwoo's head then told him to go wait upstairs in his bedroom. Jungwoo refused. He paused the movie then dragged Jungwoo upstairs.

"You don't like horror movies. Why are you being so stubborn?" asked Taeil.

"I want to enjoy what you enjoy." Jungwoo whined.

"Stop. Don't give me puppy eyes." Taeil warned.

Jungwoo continued to give him puppy eyes. Taeil cursed under his breath then closed the door. Jungwoo pulled it open and started to whine more. Taeil finally gave in then watched as Jungwoo hurried down the stairs.

"You're so weird..." Taeil whispered as he headed downstairs as well.


	13. Piuma's Weekend

Ten sighed heavily then glared at Kanghyun who was lying back on him. Kanghyun chuckled as he could tell Ten was upset.

"Why'd you tell them?" Ten whined as he played with Kanghyun's hair.

"To make things interesting, especially when they come over later." explained Kanghyun as he cleared another level.

The door opened and Kanghyun's mother had walked in. Ten started to move, but Kanghyun kept him seated.

"It's nice to officially meet you as my son's boyfriend, Ten." she said as she approached them.

Ten looked between her and Kanghyun in confusion.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kang, could you let us talk privately for a moment?" Ten asked politely.

"Of course. Don't get too wild." she said as she closed the door behind her.

Ten quietly asked for Kanghyun to sit up and face him.

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret from your parents..." Ten said worriedly.

Kanghyun smiled then placed his hands atop Ten's. Ten in turn held his hands.

"I've been thinking about it, especially since you told your parents about us 3 months in... it didn't feel fair to you nor my parents. Especially since it's close to being 2 years..." Kanghyun said with a sad smile.

Ten kissed Kanghyun's forehead then smiled widely. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't mind having to hide his love for Kanghyun in front of the Kang's, but he understood why Kanghyun wanted to keep silent. Kanghyun had grew up in a conservative home and his parents weren't exactly open minded.

"You could've told me that you were going to tell them though..." Ten pouted.

"I wanted to surprise you." Kanghyun said, giving Ten's hands a squeeze.

They allowed Mrs. Kang back into the room and she started bombarding Ten with questions.

"You're a dragon, right? Is it true dragons are the luckiest when it comes to finances and love? Oh, where did you two first meet? Who asked who out? Don't older dragons look down upon sea serpents/dragons?" Mrs. Kang asked in rapid fire.

"Yes, I am a dragon, yes that rumor is true, we met in school, I asked him out and they do, but the coming generations have a different point of view these days." Ten replied, slightly embarrassed and winded.

"You know, I always thought Kanghyun was smiling at his female idols on his phone, but I guess it was you huh?" she said with a smile.

Ten giggled as it was Kanghyun's turn to be embarrassed. They talked a bit longer before Mrs. Kang decided to leave them to their own devices. Ten sighed heavily as he managed to survive Mrs. Kang's 20 questions.

"Kanghyun." Ten called out.

"Hm?" Kanghyun replied.

Ten sat up then connected his lips with Kanghyun's. He wanted him to know he was happy and thankful. Happy that they no longer had to hide from his parents, thankful that Kanghyun had taken his feelings into consideration, thankful that Kanghyun was still with him, and thankful that they had met at all. He felt Kanghyun gently lean him back until his back was touching the mattress. Ten gently ran his hands through Kanghyun's hair and earned a pleased moan from the other.

Kanghyun pulled away then kissed Ten's forehead before smiling widely. Ten returned his smile as he sat up. Both were happy to have the other in their life.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"We're here to party!" Yuta shouted before receiving a hit on the back of his head from Jaehyun.

"Oh lovely, Ten's already here." Harin said as he set his bag down on the floor.

"Don't sound so excited to see me." Ten replied sarcastically as he sat in Kanghyun's seat.

"Kang, your boyfriend is being mean." Harin whined.

"Sarcasm is okay in my books." said Kanghyun as he walked to the kitchen.

"I can't wait to annoy you." Yuta said as he rubbed his hands together.

"He's been talking nonstop about this. Ten, are you sure you don't want to go home now?" Jaehyun asked worriedly.

They all knew how Ten got when he was upset. It was always worse when Kanghyun wasn't around. They heard Mrs. Kang come from the kitchen bearing food and Kanghyun with cups and a pitcher. They talked to Mrs. Kang until she left to finish up some work.

"Does your mom know about you two?" Jaehyun asked in a low voice.

"She in fact does." Kanghyun replied while holding up his and Ten's interlocked hands.

"She didn't freak out or anything...?" Harin asked.

Kanghyun discreetly gestured to Harin that he'd tell him later before giving everyone a nod.

"Do you both still plan to keep it low key at school?" Yuta asked with his mouth full.

"Yeah. Actually, I wanted to play with fire a bit." Ten said, grabbing everyone's attention. "So, you know those rumors Kangie started, right? I was thinking that I'd have him pretend to be my fake girlfriend. Just when entering school."

Kanghyun's jaw dropped at Ten's ridiculous idea. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The whole point of the rumors was to deter Taeil. Kanghyun looked at Ten who gave him a hopeful look. He crumbled and gave in.

"Oh how the mighty has fallen." Jaehyun said with a sigh.

"Shut up." Kanghyun said sharply.

"Oh yeah, what's going on between you and Kaeri, Yu?" Harin asked Yuta with interest.

Just then the doorbell rang. Kanghyun left his spot to see who was at the door. He walked back in with three others.

"Hey! Thought you guys couldn't make it." Harin said as his tail swayed.

"Ah, Mark's car broke down and the two of us don't have cars..." Taeyong explained before they sat down.

"Maybe it was a sign that you belong here with us." Jaehyun said as he slapped Yonghoon on the back.

The trio smiled weakly before asking about what they had missed. Yuta explained that they were checking up on the legendary couple and were about to discuss his own love life.

"It's Kaeri, right? That smartass ghost chick." Mark said.

Taeyong hit Mark then apologized on his behalf.

"Tell me again why we let Mark in?" Yuta said harshly.

"Calm down. We all agree with Mark on this one. She acts superior just because she has ties with us." Harin said then purred as Yuta stroked his hair.

"Are you serious about Kaeri? Or is it because of..." Ten said while giving Yuta a look.

"Shut up. Mind your own business." Yuta snapped.

"Says the one who came to me about it in the first place." Ten snapped back.

"You're the whole reason shit ended up like this, you whore!" Yuta said loudly.

Everyone looked between Yuta and Ten. Ten quickly left his seat and hurried towards Kanghyun's room while Yuta shook his head and headed for the front door. Kanghyun had gone after Ten while Harin volunteered to fetch Yuta. Jaehyun looked at the trio who still had surprise written on their faces.

"Well, let's watch some TV in the meantime?" said Jaehyun as he turned on the TV.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Harin followed Yuta down the dark streets. He was aware that Yuta probably sensed his presence. Harin followed Yuta all the way to a center a good distance away from Kanghyun's.

"Are you coming in with me?" Yuta asked after their long period of silence.

"I disapprove of bodies of water." Harin said as he watched Yuta strip to nudity. "Couldn't you at least keep your briefs on?"

"Its better this way." Yuta said before slipping into the water.

Harin lied by the edge of the pool as he watched Yuta sit on the pool's floor. He smiled softly as familiar silver colored jewelry had formed on Yuta's wrists, arms, and in his hair along with a gray tail that flapped about.

"Releasing stress?" Harin asked as he continued to admire the beauty beneath him.

"What else would I be doing underwater?" Yuta replied.

"Drowning yourself." said Harin.

That had caused Yuta to laugh and swim back to the surface to get a better view of his best friend. He moved closer to Harin as he moved strands of hair out of his face. He knew Harin liked it, so he often did it when Harin was feeling down, like now.

"Why are you upset, Rin?" Yuta asked.

"Because my two close friends fought over something minuscule?" Harin replied as he booped Yuta's nose.

Harin watched as Yuta touched his nose and looked at him with doe like eyes. It was a look he only ever got to see, and even then the look itself appearing was rare.

"Ah, that... He didn't have to bring it up." said Yuta as he sank back into the water and swam around.

"But you didn't have to snap, call him a whore and then just leave. We all know Ten doesn't like being reminded." Harin said as he watched the half fish do small tricks under water.

"I guess you're right." Yuta said as he popped back up by Harin's side.

Harin quietly stared at Yuta then looked away. It was happening again. The disgusting feeling that wouldn't go away. It made him want to puke.

"You don't look well, Rin. Should we get you checked out?" Yuta asked worriedly as he moved to get out.

Harin shook his head then rushed off to the restroom. He hid in a stall and clutched his heart tightly as it kept beating faster. He could feel the contents in his stomach just waiting to be thrown back up. He leaned against the wall then straightened up at the sound of Yuta's bare feet slapping quickly against the floor.

"Rin!" Yuta called out.

The nausea had passed, but his heart wouldn't slow down. He quietly pushed open the stall door and was now face to face with a half naked Yuta.

"I'm okay." Harin lied.

"I'm straight." Yuta responded.

Harin gave Yuta a weird look as everyone knew. Why was he suddenly declaring he was straight? He quietly watched as Yuta searched his face.

"Yuta, we-" Harin started then was stopped as Yuta pressed his lips to his own.

He quickly pulled away and confusion, disgust and excitement had taken over his entire body.

"Kaeri..." Harin said in his confused state.

"I'm only using her to get to her brother. I'm not as straight as you all think I am." said Yuta before walking away.

Harin swallowed hard as he reached for his lips with a shaky hand. His mind did a short replay of images of Yuta. He didn't know who he or Yuta was anymore.


	14. Cielo.com

Ten held Kanghyun's hand and cooed at how adorable Kanghyun looked.

"This isn't going to convince anyone." Kanghyun deadpanned.

"You'd be surprised. Now come on, fix your posture and your wig." Ten said as he straightened Kanghyun's jacket.

"The things I do for you. You so owe me for this." Kanghyun hissed as he parted his hair.

"You can do whatever you please to me for an entire day and I won't complain. Deal?" Ten asked.

"Deal." said Kanghyun a bit happier.

They walked inside the school building and heard whispering all around them. Kanghyun kept close to Ten and his face hidden as they walked the halls.

"Kangie, you don't mind if I make a small detour?" Ten whispered.

"Make it quick." Kanghyun hissed as the wig was starting to itch.

Ten pulled away from Kanghyun and held both of his hands. Kanghyun looked at him in confusion then widened his eyes as Ten kissed him in front of the student body. Ten pulled away before people snapped photos of them kissing. Kanghyun dragged Ten with him as he ran off to their hangout classroom.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil couldn't help but notice a lot of people talked about Ten entering school with a girl they've never seen before. Taeil looked at Jungwoo who pulled up the school's unofficial talk site.

"You need to get a phone." Jungwoo said as he tapped on the latest forum post.

"My parents are busy people. They told me we'll go sometime this week though." Taeil responded as they read.

They looked at the pictures and couldn't help but notice Ten's supposed girlfriend was taller.

"I never thought Ten was into tall girls." Taeil said as he zoomed in on the partially hidden girlfriend.

"And I never thought you liked having your finger bitten." Jungwoo said lowly as they read the comments.

Taeil hit Jungwoo in anger and embarrassment. He didn't think Jungwoo would remember that moment. Jungwoo chuckled then assured him he wouldn't tell a soul. Taeil had his doubts, but trusted him nonetheless.

Class had ended and it was time for Taeil and Jungwoo to part. The halls suddenly became quiet and two members of Piuma had rounded the corner. Taeil sucked his teeth as he hadn't gotten any closer to making a dent in their reputation. Harin glanced at Taeil then tapped Ten who was walking in front of him. Ten glanced at Taeil then smiled widely.

"There you are~" Ten said in a sing song tone.

"You were looking for me?" Taeil asked warily.

"Yep. Guess who's week it is? Mine!" replied Ten as he held Taeil's hands.

Taeil slowly pulled away while laughing nervously. He remembered the others saying Ten was a danger, especially on social media. He didn't want any part of it.

"Can't wait to beat your at your own game." Taeil weakly spat out before pulling Jungwoo down the hall.

"You silly thing, no one lasts a day after I sink my teeth into them." Ten said as they continued to walk away.

"Go easy on the guy. Kanghyun said he wants a few days with Taeil." Harin warned as he looked at Ten's glowing horns.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil rinsed his hands in the sink then heard someone walk in. He momentarily froze as Ten came into view. Ten moved strands of hair out of his face as he checked himself out in the mirror. Taeil wasn't sure if he should leave or stay.

"How long are you going to wash your hands? Your fingers will prune." Ten said without looking at Taeil.

"Maybe I like washing them until they prune." Taeil shot back. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Moon." Ten said, giving Taeil a smile before leaving.

Taeil turned off the water and dried his hands before heading back to class. He opened the door then noticed students were looking at their phones while the teacher wasn't looking. He tried peeking at the person in front him's phone, but yielded no results. A few started laughing and smiling. Someone looked at him then back at their phone.

Class ended and it was obvious that it was something about him as more people either laughed or looked at him with disgust as they passed by him. He felt a tap on his shoulder then noticed Johnny had a worried look on his face.

"Did you see...?" Johnny asked softly.

He took Johnny's phone to see what everyone was laughing at. He frowned as a picture of him blankly staring at the mirror had been posted on the online forum. When did Ten take the picture? Why was everyone laughing at him blankly staring? Then he noticed small letters hidden in the picture. He zoomed in and almost threw Johnny's phone.

"Its not true right...?" Johnny asked.

"Of course not. Who in their right mind would masturbate in school?" Taeil seethed as he handed Johnny back his phone.

Jungwoo burst into the classroom then stopped as he saw Johnny. Taeil motioned for Jungwoo to come over and told him Johnny had filled him in.

"You didn't, right?" Jungwoo asked, ignoring Johnny's presence.

"As I told him, no. Only horny fucks do that." Taeil said with a sigh.

He didn't think Ten would resort to cyber-bullying. Then again, Ten was known on the internet. He basically ruled the school's forum.

"We need to beat him at his own game." Taeil finally declared after thinking.

"How? He practically owns the forum, no, the entire site." Jungwoo said.

"The dog has a point, Tae. You're going to have to make a name for yourself first." Johnny piped in.

"I already have a name. 'The Idiot Who Challenged Piuma'." Taeil said as they walked down the hall.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"I didn't think you'd actually use that name..." Johnny and Jungwoo said in unison.

"It makes me easier to find." Taeil argued as he typed. "I'm sure there are other Taeil's in this school."

"You could've used Moon Taeil." Jungwoo countered.

"Okay, are you both going to help or nag?" Taeil shot back in annoyance.

They leaned closer then gave him suggestions on how to make it better.

"What are you doing?" a voice said and scared the three of them.

"Hey, Ten." Jungwoo said slowly.

"Hm, wasn't Johnny with you two?" Ten asked confused.

Taeil and Jungwoo looked and saw Johnny had disappeared. It then hit Taeil that Ten knew his name.

"You know Johnny?" Taeil asked cautiously.

"Can't say I do exactly." Ten said then peered at the computer screen. "What's this? You're on the forum too?"

"It's Jungwoo's account." Taeil replied quickly.

"Oh. Well, have fun." Ten said before walking away.

Jungwoo took out his phone then rapidly tapped Taeil on the shoulder. He lowered his phone and Taeil jumped from his seat and went after Ten. He looked around, but Ten had vanished. How was he able to post so quickly just after leaving? Taeil had many questions, but none of them would end up answered.


	15. Discordance

Kanghyun shielded Ten as Jaehyun and Harin held Yuta back from throwing another chair.

"Let me go! I've had it up to here with that piece of shit you love, Kanghyun!" Yuta shouted.

Harin hit Yuta and told him apologize. Yuta stayed tight lipped as he pulled away from them.

"I'm out. I can't stand being around his whore ass anymore." Yuta spat before swinging the door open then slamming it behind him.

Harin moved to go after him, but Jaehyun held him back. Kanghyun looked at Ten who had a sullen look.

"Why did you write that?" Kanghyun asked, breaking the silence.

"It was innocent. I didn't think he'd fly into a rage over it. Looks like he isn't over it." Ten said as he pulled away from Kanghyun.

"Whether it is was or wasn't meant to hurt him, you should take your friend's feelings into consideration. Ten, you've been a real jerk towards Yuta lately. You probably thought no one was watching, but I was." Kanghyun said sternly.

Harin and Jaehyun looked at each other as it was clear as day that the lovers were going to have an argument. Jaehyun evacuated the other Piuma members along with himself.

"Is it going to get nasty?" Mark asked curiously.

"Let's hope it doesn't go past that." Jaehyun said as he looked back towards the room.

Kanghyun sighed as Ten continued to be in denial.

"Ten, why don't you believe me? Are you saying I'm crazy? That it's weird that I'm watching over you?" Kanghyun said with a bit of annoyance.

"Exactly that. I get that we're a couple and all, but you don't have to watch me that closely. And the fact that you can recount events I was a supposed jerk to Yuta isn't normal." Ten argued.

Kanghyun bit his lip and tried to calm himself down. Ten chuckled and fueled his fire more.

"Look at you, you have nothing to counter that with. Stop being such a helicopter boyfriend. That's not what I signed up for. The point is, you're assuming things that aren't true." Ten said then walked away.

Kanghyun pulled him back and accidentally sent him stumbling back and colliding with a desk. Kanghyun moved to help Ten up then stopped as he recognized the color of Ten's horns. Kanghyun sighed then took off his cuffs.

Jaehyun had come back to the room then winced as Kanghyun collided with the wall. He then realized both Kanghyun and Ten had transformed. Just then, Ten held Kanghyun down and looked ready to sink his teeth into him.

"Stop!" Jaehyun yelled as he burst into the room.

Kanghyun softly roared as Ten charged after Jaehyun. Jaehyun created a shield around him in fear then heard a loud roar that didn't sound like Kanghyun's. He looked and saw Kanghyun had clamped his jaws on Ten's neck. He took the opportunity to bind Ten to keep him from moving.

"You almost got hurt..." Kanghyun said as he looked at Jaehyun.

"Ten was going to hurt you! I couldn't let that happen..." Jaehyun said as he avoided eye contact.

Kanghyun rubbed his head against Jaehyun in a loving manner. He was thankful to have Jaehyun, his oldest friend, around to help him, especially when he got into serious trouble. They both looked at Ten as he started flailing around.

"Will they hold...?" Kanghyun asked worriedly.

"I hope." Jaehyun said as he climbed onto Kanghyun's back.

Jaehyun at first only knew bad things about sea serpents and had only read about them in books, which further pushed the idea. Then he unknowingly became friends with one, Kanghyun. Jaehyun was happy to learn that Kanghyun wasn't at all like he read and heard about. Ten roared then stopped moving.

"Did he die?" Jaehyun asked worriedly.

"No. He just passed out..." Kanghyun said softly before motioning for Jaehyun to get off.

Kanghyun grabbed his cuffs and transformed back then put them on before approaching Ten. Kanghyun gently touched Ten's face then stepped back as he heard Ten grunt. Ten opened his eyes and saw Kanghyun looking at him with a somber look.

"I'm sorry... did I hurt you...?" Ten asked lowly.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried that I might've hurt you." Kanghyun said as he peered at Ten's neck.

"I'll let you two have your moment." Jaehyun said as he walked out the door.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil stopped Jungwoo as he spotted Yuta sitting alone. Jungwoo frantically shook his head, but Taeil approached him anyway.

"All alone?" Taeil asked.

"Piss off, Moon." Yuta snapped.

"Woah, who hurt you?" Taeil said defensively.

Yuta sucked his teeth then walked away from Taeil. Jungwoo jogged over to Taeil in worry.

"Jungwoo, now is probably our only chance to get at them." Taeil said as he started to plot.

"So we're ditching the forum idea?" Jungwoo asked curiously.

"Nope. We're still going to use it. Make sure you get good photos." Taeil said as a smirk was fully present on his face.

Jungwoo looked at Taeil with concern. What if it was just another trick to exploit Taeil? It was bad enough he himself had a hand in hurting Taeil.

"Taeil, leave everything to me." Jungwoo said then chased after Yuta.

Taeil cocked his head to the side in confusion. He straightened up at the touch of someone tapping his shoulder.

"And you are...?" Taeil said.

"Yonghoon. Did Yuta come this way?" he asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, he went that way..." Taeil said pointing in the direction Jungwoo went in. "Bold of you to be seeking out a member of Piuma."

Yonghoon chuckled and walked away. He briefly paused and called out to Taeil.

"Piuma is more than 5 members." said Yonghoon with a smirk before taking off.

 _"More than 5...?"_  thought Taeil as he walked to his next class.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil yawned then bumped into something despite not seeing a thing.

"Hey." Johnny said sweetly as he revealed himself.

"What?" Taeil said as he walked around Johnny.

"Nothing really. School day's over and I thought I'd mention the main event coming up." said Johnny as he walked next to Taeil.

"Main event?" asked Taeil curiously.

"The Nimbus Festival. It lasts for an entire week. Different events on each day, and the last day holds the well known Phenomenon dance." Johnny said with a bit of sparkle in his eye.

"I'm not interested." Taeil deadpanned.

Johnny suddenly stood in his path with shock all over his face.

"If you miss out on the Nimbus Festival, you're basically asking to be ostracized, bullied, literally everything bad. It's also been dubbed 'Win Piuma's Favor' week, mostly because of the Phenomenon dance." Johnny said as they walked off of school grounds. "Trust me, it'll be fun."

Taeil sighed then watched as Johnny's body met the concrete. Jungwoo sat atop Johnny with a deadly glare in his eyes.

"Don't you dare touch my Taeil." Jungwoo growled before giving Taeil his signature canine smile.

"You're going to give me fleas, you runt." Johnny complained as he pushed Jungwoo off. "And since when was he yours?"

"Could you two keep it moving? I have homework to do, Piuma to ruin and a festival to learn about." Taeil sighed as they crossed the street.

They waved goodbye to Johnny and continued on their way home. Taeil looked at Jungwoo who cutely leaped over cracks in the sidewalk. Jungwoo looked back at Taeil then smiled. He smiled back and avoided making eye contact the rest of the way.

"Hey, you heard about the Nimbus Festival, right? Let's enjoy it together, 'kay?" Jungwoo said then held his hand out.

"'Kay." responded Taeil as he shook Jungwoo's hand.

He watched Jungwoo walk down the block then headed inside. Something about Jungwoo seemed different, but he couldn't figure out what. Did his smiles become brighter and happier? Did he get a gift from his parents? Did he change his shampoo or conditioner? Nothing Taeil thought of seemed to fit the change he saw. He decided to leave it be until he got a clearer grasp of the situation.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Harin spotted Yuta then stopped as he saw what Yuta was looking at from a distance. Harin quietly watched then gasped as Yuta had walked over. He was there only briefly before walking away. Harin followed him then noticed the route Yuta was taking.

They arrived on the 4th floor and Harin followed Yuta into the swimming pool area.

"You really followed me huh?" asked Yuta as he sat on the edge.

"Should I not have?" replied Harin as he walked over to sit with Yuta.

He remained silent as Harin sat a distance away from him.

"Whatever." Yuta mumbled before dropping himself into the water.

Harin watched as Yuta's gray tail immediately formed along with the silver wristbands. He never got tired of seeing Yuta's transformation. Harin lied down as Yuta sat on the pool floor.

"Rin." Yuta called out.

Harin waved his tail to show he was listening. He backed up slightly as Yuta popped up in front of him.

"Did you tell anyone about what I said that weekend...?" asked Yuta in a low voice.

"No. It's none of my business anyway." replied Harin as he was reminded of how Yuta forcefully kissed him.

"I thought you'd hit me for kissing you out of the blue." Yuta confessed as he pushed his hair back.

"I'm better than that." Harin said through closed eyes. "But I hate that you even did it."

"I apologize." Yuta said softly as he held Harin's hand. "I mean it."

Harin nodded then quietly watched as Yuta bobbed up and down in the water. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked the kiss. The thought of it disgusted him yet made him feel somewhat peppy.

"Rin, you don't look good." Yuta said with worry as he placed his hand against his forehead. "No, lets try it this way."

Harin quietly stared into Yuta's eyes as he had put his forehead against his own. Yuta's eyes shifted to Harin's and appeared to be looking for something.

"Now that I'm up close, you really have pretty eyes..." Yuta whispered.

"Are you done checking for a fever?" replied Harin in a shaky voice.

The disgusting feeling had come back. Yuta ran a finger along Harin's jawline then tilted his head up slightly. It was then Harin pushed Yuta away and left the room in a hurry. He constantly repeated "Yuta is straight" in his mind as he tried to calm the storm of emotions inside of him.


	16. Pre Nimbus Festival

All the students in Cielo High sat in the auditorium and conversed as they waited for the principal to arrive. Taeil looked at Jungwoo who looked antsy.

"What's wrong?" Taeil asked as he gripped Jungwoo's shoulder.

"I'm hoping that I get chosen." Jungwoo said as he started to relax as the principal came into the stage.

"So, I know you're all waiting for me to announce the six people who will be in charge of planning for the Nimbus Festival two weeks from now." the principal said then heard the student body erupt into cheers. "Ever since the first Nimbus Festival, the six people have been chosen through a hat pull, but it's modern times, so we will have technology do it for us."

A screen slowly descended and projected what was on the laptop. Everyone watched in unrest, hoping they'd be chosen.

"As you all know, the six people chosen also have a right to be excused from 2 F's on their final report cards." the principal said as he fixed his glasses. "Now, let the selection begin."

Six rows showed letters in rapid speed, making it impossible to read. Taeil felt Jungwoo squeeze his hand in anticipation. The six names were revealed and a wave of groans were heard along with the sound of clapping from the principal.

"Can the six chosen students come up and stand on the stage?" asked the principal.

Taeil let go of Jungwoo's hand and made his way towards the stage. He didn't like the selection that was made. He didn't want to plan it at all. Jungwoo deserved it more than he did. Taeil found himself standing on stage with the other five.

"This marks the end of the Nimbus selection. We hope these six wonderful students present us with an amazing festival. Also, don't forget to vote for the Phenomenon dance theme once they decided on the 3 different themes." the principal said before dismissing them. "I'm granting you six to miss periods 1 and 2 so you can come up with a general theme for the festival."

Taeil sighed as he looked at the other five.

"To think we'd end up working together, Moon." Kanghyun said as he pulled out a lead pencil and a index card.

"Well, I'm happy to be working with you, Tae." Johnny said with a smile.

The other two students simply nodded and went along with whatever we said.

"I say we do pirates." Johnny suggested.

"What about something hellish?" suggested Kanghyun.

"Are you crazy?" Johnny asked harshly.

"Why not do a bubbly cute theme?" Taeil suggested.

"The guys won't like it." Johnny and Kanghyun said in unison.

"Wait, why don't we combine my idea and Taeil's?" Kanghyun said then looked for responses.

"A bubbly hell or a cute hell?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, they're not separate. He meant a bubbly and cute version of hell." said Taeil flatly.

Everyone was in agreement with the festival theme.

"Now, the dance theme. Formal and royal are done way too often for my liking." Johnny said with a sigh.

"Maybe something tropical?" a student suggested.

"What about... a club kind of thing?" Taeil suggested.

"Club. What kind?" Johnny asked.

"You know, blindfolds and very revealing clothes." Taeil responded.

"I'm not sure if we can do that. Blindfold students I mean." Kanghyun said a bit worried.

"Then forget the blindfolds." Taeil said with a shrug.

"Sheer blindfolds exist." the other student piped up.

"Crisis avoided." Johnny said with a fist pump. "Only two more."

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"So, what's the theme for the festival?" Jungwoo asked for the nth time.

"I'm not telling you. You'll find out with everyone else." Taeil said, exhausted from Jungwoo's pestering.

"If it isn't Moon in the flesh." Ten said as he walked up to Taeil.

Taeil couldn't help but notice Ten's change of dress style. He wanted to ask, but then again he didn't really care.

"You're way of dressing changed. You look like you're asking to get laid." Jungwoo said then clamped a hand over his mouth at the realization of his mistake.

"Maybe I do want to get laid." Ten shot back in an icy cool tone. "And Moon, meet me out in the courtyard after your lunch period."

Ten walked away and Taeil couldn't help but notice that some of Ten's jewelry were chipped. One even looked close to breaking.

"I think there's something wrong with Ten." said Taeil as he burned the images in his mind.

"First Yuta and now Ten? You're really starting to lose it." said Jungwoo.

Taeil took Jungwoo's phone then logged into the forum. He chuckled quietly as he posted about a possible crack in Piuma's stronghold. Naturally people didn't take his side, but a few people were doubters. That was all Taeil needed.

"Was that the right move?" Jungwoo asked worriedly.

"Trust me, this is going to work." said Taeil as he slung the bag's strap over his shoulder.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jaehyun paced around then looked at the post again before flying into a rage all over again.

"He got us." Harin said, breaking the threat of eternal silence.

"Yes he did. We'll let him enjoy his moments of triumph before we gain control again. We can and will overcome this." Kanghyun said, looking up from his notes.

"Have you talked to Ten since...?" Jaehyun asked.

Kanghyun gave him a weak smile before turning back to his notes. Ten was avoiding him like the plague. It hurt Kanghyun a lot to the point he keeps himself awake at night from worrying. His appetite had lessened and a few things he enjoyed no longer interested him, mostly because they involved Ten.

"I'm sure he'll come around." Jaehyun said as he squeezed Kanghyun's shoulders.

"What about Yuta?" Kanghyun asked.

"He's avoiding me, but seems to talk to Rin." Jaehyun said then motioned for Harin to talk.

"I think we just need to get them to talk. He doesn't get too upset when I mention Ten." Harin explained as he sat across from Kanghyun.

"Get on it then. I'm not letting everything fall apart because of romance." Kanghyun said as he stared at the picture of Ten he drew.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"Tae~!" said Johnny as he floated down from the second floor. "Where are you going?"

"You can't come. Just wait here for me." Taeil said then walked away.

"Okay..." replied Johnny as he sat on the ground.

Taeil took a deep breath then approached Ten. Ten turned around and half heartedly greeted him. Taeil couldn't help but noticed his chipped jewelry again.

"My eyes are up here." Ten said as he made Taeil look at him. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here."

"Yeah. So, what is it?" Taeil asked.

Ten whispered in Taeil's ear then smirked as Taeil stuttered.

"You can't say no." Ten warned.

"No! No, no, no!" Taeil repeated then turned to run.

Ten held him back and tightly grabbed his wrist. Taeil looked at Ten in fright as he smiled creepily. He didn't want to know what was going through Ten's mind. He let Ten drag him away to wherever he planned to take him.


	17. Nimbus Festival: Day 1

Students bustled about the school as the first day was in full swing. Taeil flitted around, making sure everything was in order. He bumped into Kanghyun who simply kept walking. Taeil shook his head as he didn't have time to worry about others. After running about the school, Taeil finally got a chance to sit down and catch his breath. He took out his new phone and saw many students had posted on the unofficial school site photos of them and their friends. Something about seeing the photos made Taeil feel good inside.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." Jungwoo said as he approached Taeil.

"Why are you here?" Taeil asked as he put his phone away.

"To hang with you silly. Didn't we unofficially promise to enjoy the festival together?" said Jungwoo as he sat next to Taeil.

"I guess we did..." said Taeil with a small smile.

"Come on, one of the rooms are making realistic drawings of people." Jungwoo said as he lifted Taeil to his feet.

Taeil let himself be led by Jungwoo and couldn't help but notice how his tail wagged quickly. Was Jungwoo excited or happy? Maybe it was a combination of both. He assumed Jungwoo was happy with just being able to attend the festival. Taeil secretly liked the fact that Jungwoo subtly expressed his emotions through his ears and tail. Jungwoo pointed towards the booth then gave Taeil his canine smile.

"Jungwoo, I-" Taeil started, but was interrupted by them bumping into Harin and Jaehyun.

"Be careful." Jaehyun said then walked away.

The duo looked at each other then back at Jaehyun and Harin.

"Was he just nice to us?" Jungwoo said while blinking in disbelief.

"Well, they haven't caused me any trouble since I was chosen." Taeil said as he recounted all the days.

"Guess they like the festival more than harassing you." Jungwoo said jokingly before pulling Taeil closer to the room where the artist was.

"Is it the both of you?" the student asked.

Taeil opened his mouth to say no, but Jungwoo had excitedly answered the opposite. The student motioned for them to move to the designated spot then asked them to make a pose. Taeil looked at Jungwoo who was lost in thought.

"How about, this?" Jungwoo said as he hugged Taeil from behind and placed his chin atop his head.

"Perfect." said the student who immediately started sketching.

Taeil hesitated then put his hands over Jungwoo's. He felt something briefly touch his head before disappearing. They stood like that for a while longer before the student allowed them to sit.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like." Jungwoo said as they sat off to the side.

"I finally found you!" shouted Johnny from the doorway.

Soon Taeil was being swept up in Johnny's arms then let go of just as quickly. Taeil sighed then motioned for Johnny to sit with them.

"Having your picture drawn?" asked Johnny.

"Yes, captain obvious." Jungwoo said with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't you two start or else I'm leaving both of you." Taeil warned then crossed his arms.

Johnny and Jungwoo glared at each other, but kept quiet. Suddenly Johnny shouted and pointed then hit Jungwoo while their attention was diverted. Jungwoo growled then hit Johnny back. Taeil rubbed his temples as he quickly left his seat and the room. He rounded a corner then bumped into something.

"Moon?" a voice said.

"Hey... Ten." Taeil said warily.

"Look, about before... I didn't mean to go that far..." apologized Ten as he shifted his weight.

"And you expect me to just forgive you?" he replied full of anger, embarrassment and emotional pain.

"No, but I actually need your help..." Ten said as he fidgeted.

Taeil couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Ten as he didn't look well. Though, it was further proof that something was going on within Piuma.

"I'm going to regret this, but what is it?" Taeil blandly asked.

"You absolutely need to report to me if you spot Yuta. You have a phone right?" Ten said as he held out his hand.

Taeil reluctantly handed it over and watched as Ten confirmed their number exchange. Ten quickly fled before Taeil could ask questions. He was already starting to regret giving a flying fuck.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"Has anyone seen Kanghyun?" a student said.

Johnny, Taeil and the sixth member of the group shook their heads. Taeil hadn't seen him since earlier in the morning.

"Should we make it into a game? Winner gets a prize?" Johnny suggested.

"What would be the prize?" the sixth member asked.

"How about Johnny treats them to lunch? No one turns down free food plus Johnny's cute." the first student said.

Johnny was outvoted and so the plan had been set into motion. Taeil announced the sudden game then watched as some students had started looking. They patiently waited in the auditorium for the winner to arrive.

"Do you think it'll work?" Johnny asked worriedly.

"It has to." she replied as they watched the doors.

Taeil sighed then looked up. His eyes widened as he spotted Yuta sitting in one of the seats on the balcony. He texted Ten and was left on read. Soon Yuta had left his seat and left through the doors. Taeil sent Ten a text letting him know.

After what seemed like hours, the door opened and Yuta had come in dragging Kanghyun by his hair. They looked at each other in horror and fear. Yuta tossed Kanghyun then stared at Johnny. "I win" was all Yuta said before walking back towards the entrance. Taeil looked down at Kanghyun who seemed to be resting peacefully with no injuries in sight.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"You need to let go." Ten said as he wiped away the blood by his mouth.

Yuta rolled his eyes as he looked down at Ten. Ten just didn't get it. He didn't know what it felt like since Kanghyun felt the same way.

"If you were me and Kanghyun was Johnny, could you just let go?" Yuta asked as he kicked Ten's side.

"Johnny never liked you Yuta! When will you wake up? It was just a game!" Ten shouted as he tackled Yuta to the floor with the strength her could muster.

"I'm surprised you haven't transformed at this point." Yuta said with a smirk as he looked up at Ten.

"I've bettered my self control thank you very much." Ten hissed. "But don't change the topic. You need to let him go. What's so good about Johnny?"

Yuta sighed and closed his eyes. Ten quietly listened as Yuta rattled off things he liked, physical and abstract, things he found cute and adorable. Ten's grip on Yuta had weakened as he could understand. He felt the same way about Kanghyun, finding the flaws in him beautiful.

"I'm sorry." Ten apologized as he pushed off of Yuta. He held out his hand and helped Yuta up.

"But I still want to know something..." said Yuta as he searched Ten's face. "Why did you do that in front of me with him?"

Ten remained silent as tears formed in Yuta's eyes. Could he tell Yuta the truth? He lowered his head then eventually squatted. He couldn't. Tears started to prick his eyes as he started to remember things he didn't want to.

"Tell me... there has to be a reason." Yuta said in a weak voice.

"I did it out of spite. I... I didn't like that you rejected me." confessed Ten.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You were in Kanghyun's sights for fucks sake, Ten. You expected me to betray him like that?" scolded Yuta in anger.

"I'm not proud of it okay? I... I'm the most disgusting thing on the planet. I don't get how Kanghyun could love me..." Ten sobbed.

Yuta hesitated before pulling Ten closer. He still couldn't forgive Ten, especially for the reason he gave, but he could tell Ten did regret his actions.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

The first day had come to an end and Taeil found himself cleaning up with the other five. Art day had been a success. Taeil looked up from sweeping then frowned as Kanghyun wasn't properly sweeping. He reluctantly walked over and shook Kanghyun by the shoulders.

"Huh? I'm cleaning." he said then started to sweep normally.

"Kanghyun, we may be enemies, but your health is more important. Are you feeling unwell?" asked Taeil slightly worried.

"I'm fine. Just need sleep. Yeah." said Kanghyun as he immersed himself into cleaning.

Taeil had doubts, but walked away. Just as he picked up his broom, a loud thud was heard from behind him. They all looked and saw Kanghyun leaning against the lockers.

"Dude are you okay?" Johnny asked as they rushed over to him.

"I'm fine. Get back to work." fussed Kanghyun as he tried to stand.

Taeil caught him as he stumbled. They all looked at each other and agreed to take him to the school nurse. They soon arrived and lied Kanghyun down.

"Who's the patient here?" the nurse asked.

"Kanghyun, Mr. Do." Johnny said as they stepped away.

He checked Kanghyun over then let out a disappointed sigh.

"His sugar is low, it's nothing serious. Yet." said Mr. Do before glancing at Kanghyun. "Have you been skipping meals?"

Kanghyun remained silent. Kanghyun was the third member he's seen in a terrible state. The thought of attacking while they were down no longer sounded pleasing to him. Piuma were people. People have feelings and can fall ill.

"You all can leave. I'll send him back your way after he eats." Mr Do said as he shooed then away.

Taeil glanced back at Kanghyun who looked as if he was holding back tears.


	18. Nimbus Festival: Day 3

Harin held Jaehyun's hand steady then positioned the piece of cheese on his hand.

"This is our last shot." Harin said.

Jaehyun nodded then glared at the cheese. If Jaehyun landed it, they would win first prize. He looked at Harin who nodded. Jaehyun made a silent prayer then sent the cheese flying.

"We won!" Harin shouted then shook Jaehyun's hands up and down.

Jaehyun smiled as he had missed seeing Harin smile. In fact, he missed seeing all of his friends smile. His smile faded as he realized how divided they had all become.

"Jae." Harin called out.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we won!" Jaehyun said as he faked a smile.

"Are you worried about Kanghyun and the others?" Harin asked as he held their stuffed snake.

"Yuta refuses to make eye contact and Ten runs away. I hardly see Kanghyun because of the festival." Jaehyun confessed. "Yet Yu and Ten seem to talk to you."

"I don't know what it is with Ten, but Yuta and I go way back. So I guess he kind of trusts me more." Harin said before regretting his words. "It's not to say they don't trust you."

"I get it. They're probably afraid. I'm the leader and close with Kanghyun. I've known him the longest and could easily have him give them the boot. At least on Yuta's end. Ten never liked me just because I'm close with Kang..." Jaehyun said with a sad smile.

"You're overthinking. Come on, let's go stuff our faces and get some cash." said Harin, hoping to lift Jaehyun's mood.

They sat off to the side and watched other students enjoy themselves. Jaehyun leaned against Harin as he started to picture them all together the year before. Kanghyun's horns were still growing, Ten's emotional magic, Harin and his small ears and tail and clumsy self, and Yuta randomly turning gray. They say things got better with age, but whoever said that was a liar. Things had gone the opposite for them. Jaehyun quietly sniffled as he worried that things wouldn't get better.

"Jae, if you're that worried, why don't we go look for them?" Harin suggested.

"But they'll leave if they see me." Jaehyun whined slightly.

"It's going to be okay." said Harin as he rubbed Jaehyun's arm.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jaehyun watched as Ten and Yuta approached Harin. He poked his head out from behind then frowned when they looked away.

"You know Jae has been worrying nonstop about the both of you. At least look at him." Harin fussed.

"It's not that I don't want to... I just feel ashamed. I feel like I've let him down, especially when I just up and left." confessed Yuta.

"I still feel bad for almost devouring you in my fit of rage... and hurting Kanghyun, your best friend, physically and emotionally..." Ten confessed.

Jaehyun looked at them with misty eyes then pulled them into a hug. They hugged him back and whispered apologizes to him over and over. They pulled apart then wiped each other's faces free from tears.

"Are we all good?" Harin asked.

They nodded in response then started conversing as if they weren't separated for two whole weeks.

"But Kanghyun..." Yuta said then glanced at Ten.

Ten's face fell completely as he remembered what he had done to Kanghyun.

"I think you shouldn't have said anything..." Jaehyun said with a frown.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jungwoo's tail swished rapidly as he ate. Taeil laughed as Jungwoo had gotten sauce on his face.

"I like this. Just us and no Johnny." said Jungwoo as he finished off his dish.

"I think it can be fun with Johnny at times." confessed Taeil as Johnny had started to grow on him.

Taeil missed Jungwoo's frown at his confession. Jungwoo left his seat, surprising Taeil in the process.

"Are you getting more food? Get some for me!" Taeil shouted to Jungwoo.

Just then Johnny appeared and took a seat next to Taeil.

"Oh, you managed to get some? They were out when I got there..." Johnny said with a pouted.

"I'm willing to share." Taeil said as he produced another pair of chopsticks.

"Hey, can you hold some up for a moment?" Johnny asked nicely.

Taeil did as he was told then widened his eyes as Johnny happily ate what was being held between his chopsticks. Taeil internally panicked as he had eaten off of those same chopsticks. A clattering sound was heard and they both looked at see Jungwoo staring at them with an unreadable expression. Jungwoo walked away in a hurry.

"Eh, he's just being dramatic. Let's finish this." Johnny said as he took the other pair of chopsticks.

Taeil weighed his choices then left his seat. Johnny grabbed his wrist and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Please, Tae." Johnny said softly.

"I..." Taeil said looking between Johnny and the doorway. He pulled away from Johnny and hurried after Jungwoo. He looked around and spotted Jungwoo walking down the stairs. "Jungwoo!"

Jungwoo picked up his pace and Taeil followed suit. Taeil finally caught up with him and held Jungwoo in place by his wrist.

"Let go, Tae." Jungwoo said.

"Why did you take off like that? Do you really hate Johnny that much? What in the world has he done to you?" asked Taeil slightly frantic.

"Because he likes you! And if you both get together, I'll become an after thought! We won't hang out like we used to..." Jungwoo said with droopy ears.

Taeil burst into delayed laughter at Jungwoo's speculation.

"Jungwoo, I'm not into guys. I never have and never will be. You'll just have to accept that Johnny will also become an important friend." said Taeil with a smile.

"Do you think he's easily going to give up? Taeil, please, don't hang around him anymore. Johnny's going to make you like him back no matter what." Jungwoo replied worriedly.

"Jungwoo, you're thinking too much. I'm not attracted to males whatsoever." Taeil stated again.

Jungwoo looked at him then leaned in close. Taeil looked him in the eyes and found it slightly hard to breathe. His body started shaking slightly, making him want to retreat. Taeil pushed Jungwoo away and found it easier to breathe again.

"See, I told you. I'm straight." Taeil said, hiding the fact he was panting for air and shaking.

"I guess so..." said Jungwoo finally. "Let's head back to Johnny then."

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

They happily ate then left Harin and Yuta to get more food. Harin quietly ate as he read a webcomic on his phone.

"Rin." Yuta called out.

"Does it require my full attention?" he replied as he scrolled.

"It does." Yuta responded.

Harin put his phone down then noticed Yuta was moving himself next to Harin. Harin scooted over wondering what was going on.

"You wanted me to watch you move-" he started then quieted down as Yuta had put a piece of a melon in his mouth.

Yuta smiled softly as he ate another piece of melon. Harin sighed then reached for his phone only for Yuta to take it and put it between his legs.

"Dude." Harin said slightly annoyed.

"Open." Yuta said sweetly as he held up another piece of melon.

"I'm not playing into this. I'm still pissed at you about that kiss." fussed Harin as he looked away from Yuta. "Why don't you go tease Johnny, your actual crush and not your best friend who would like to get back to his comic?"

Yuta sighed then threw the melon back into his plate. Harin refused to meet his eyes. Yuta slightly shook his head then left his seat in annoyance. Harin looked to his side and saw Yuta had left his (Harin's) phone. Harin picked it up and was faced with the familiar lock screen of the both of them holding fruit they picked and smiling. He watched the others sit back down, so he put his phone away and plastered on a smile.

"Where's Yu?" Jaehyun asked.

"Seducing Johnny." he replied flatly before stuffing his mouth with food.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil and the other five found themselves cleaning up once more along with the janitors as they had to set up for the next day.

"I think the Nimbus Festival has been a great success so far." a student said then looked at her friend.

"I think so too." replied Taeil with a smile.

Taeil only then realized how the festival brought everyone together as one big community. Everyone interacted with everyone. No outcast was in sight. Even Piuma was on their best behavior. The Nimbus Festival was really something. He wondered if everything would go back to normal once the festival was over. He winced as Johnny had whipped him with a towel. Taeil grabbed one as well and they started chasing each other around trying to whip the other. Johnny accidentally hit Kanghyun then shrunk back as Kanghyun looked at him intensely. Soon the three of them were chasing each other around trying to whip the other.

The girls watched in amusement while they threw away trash and swept up the floors.


	19. Nimbus Festvial: Phenomenon Day

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_l5dwnZCj0>

⚠️⚠️  **ATTENTION** ⚠️⚠️  **The link you see here isn't to be played until you see this** 💎 **. Got it? (feel free to replay as many times while reading if it ends before you finish the chapter. i also suggest opening a new tab for it)**

 

 

Everyone eagerly talked about the Phenomenon Dance and asked each other who they planned to try and dance with. Taeil couldn't understand the importance of who you danced with. The principal entered carrying an envelope. The student body quieted down.

"Now, to announce the theme of this year's Phenomenon Dance, drum roll." the principal said.

The students stomped their feet or slapped their thighs as they awaited the news.

"The hellish clockwork theme won!" the principal announced.

A range of emotions were expressed from excitement to disappointment. A few girls complained they already bout outfits for other themes. A few guys complained about the same thing.

"That's hardly our fault as we told you the theme wouldn't be announced until this morning. Now, you're all free to go and get yourselves dressed up for tonight." said the principal.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil looked through his closet for the nth time.

"Just come over to my place. I probably have something." Jungwoo said.

"I have an outfit you can wear." Johnny piped in.

"What does it look like?" Taeil asked as he walked over to Johnny.

Johnny took out his phone then went to his gallery. He put something together for each theme they came submitted to be on the safe side. Plus he figured Taeil wouldn't have anything related to any of the themes. It was the perfect set up.

"Oh wow, I like it. Let's go see what Jungwoo has before I choose." Taeil said as he ushered them out of his room.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil looked at Jungwoo's wardrobe and found Jungwoo's style cute as always. However, nothing spoke to him. Their styles were completely different.

"Nothing...?" asked Jungwoo.

"Sorry." apologized Taeil sadly. "I'll head off with Johnny now. See you tonight?"

Jungwoo sadly nodded as he watched Taeil walk off with Johnny smiling. His heart ached.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"Does this make my ass pop?" Yuta asked Jaehyun as they tried on pants.

"Wha- holy. That's... a lot of ass." Jaehyun said as he placed his hand on one of Yuta's ass cheeks and squeezing. "Have you been working out?"

"It's all natural." Yuta said proudly then swatted Jaehyun's hand away as to not arouse suspicion.

"Are you two done?" Harin asked from the outside.

Ten looked at Harin then tapped him. Harin looked and saw Ten's outfit. He looked like a prince of the clockwork underworld.

"You look great." Harin said with a smile.

"Do you think Kanghyun will like it?" asked Ten worriedly.

"I'm sure he'd love you even if you wore a trash bag." said Harin jokingly.

Ten gave him a small smile then hovered at his lock screen. He wasn't sure how he'd face Kanghyun after such a long unofficial separation. He could never gather the courage to speak to him. Jaehyun and Yuta stepped out and showed off their outfits. Harin purposefully kept his attention on Jaehyun.

"Rin, what about me?" Yuta asked.

Harin looked down at his phone and gave him a thumbs up. Yuta furrowed his brows, walked over to Harin and slapped his phone out of his hands.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Harin asked, clearly pissed off.

"I could ask you the same thing! You're treating me like crap so much lately. Are you still upset over that? Get the hell over it. I was only proving my point." Yuta said in a raised voice.

Something in Harin snapped.

"Yes I'm still upset over it. I'm upset that I'm feeling a certain away about it. I can't even look at you for too long because it makes me feel disgusted. You fucking make me nauseous. I can't stand it! I wish you'd disappear from my sight so I wouldn't have to feel this way!" Harin shouted then stormed out of Jaehyun's room.

He quickly put on his shoes and left out the front door. He had said it. There wasn't a replay button to go back and keep himself from saying it. Yuta even had witnesses. Harin's fast pace slowed down as the sinking feeling of him probably losing his oldest best friend started to settle in. He hurried to the nearest bus stop and prayed the bus would come quickly in fear of one of them coming after him.

The bus arrived and he heard someone shout his name. He quickly boarded the bus then watched as the bus pulled off before Jaehyun could reach him.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil slapped Johnny's thigh as he ended up staying and watching TV with him.

"Can you believe it? I literally predicted his lines." Taeil said with awe.

"That's a sign that one, you watch too many dramas and two, the plot is always the same." Johnny replied.

Taeil couldn't deny that. They all were basically the same, but written differently. It was like paraphrasing in a way. Extreme paraphrasing.

"Ah, look at the time. Let's head back and get Jungwoo." said Johnny as he turned off the TV.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jungwoo looked Taeil over in awe. His best friend looked good. Too good. He glanced at Johnny who didn't seem to care.

"Well, let's go then." Jungwoo said with as much pep as he could.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil had never been to the school at night and rightfully so. The place screamed creepy. Taeil linked his arms with Johnny and Jungwoo and walked towards the entrance of the school. All members of Piuma except Kanghyun and Harin had just then arrived. Jaehyun looked at Ten and Yuta who had sullen moods despite this being the highlight of the festival.

Jungwoo awed at the decorations.

"When did you have time to decorate?" Jungwoo asked them.

"After we finished setting up for the individual days, we took time to work then. And after the events as well after we cleaned up." Johnny said as they made their way over to the catering.

Modern music played loudly and Taeil and then stood off to the side watching the others dance. Taeil stifled his laughter at the sight of a male student doing the young justice dance.

"Tae, I think we can officially call this Nimbus Festival a success." said Johnny as he bumped his cup against Taeil's.

"Agreed." said Taeil as he down the rest of his drink.

Ten looked around the room in hopes of spotting Kanghyun. He spotted Taeil then hurried over to him. Taeil looked at him in surprise, but made no movements.

"Have you seen Kanghyun?" asked Ten.

"Last time I saw him he seemed like he was heading downstairs." replied Taeil.

Ten thanked him and hurried out of the gymnasium and down the stairs. Now it was completely up to luck and fate. He checked inside classrooms wondering what Kanghyun was doing. He opened a door and saw someone writing at a desk.

"Kanghyun?" Ten called out nervously.

Kanghyun looked back and widened his eyes. Ten had done the same. They couldn't hide the awe they felt at each other's outfits. Ten slowly approached Kanghyun then stopped by the side of the desk.

"Hi." said Ten in a quiet voice.

"Hey." replied Kanghyun just as quiet.

Ten bit his bottom lip then hugged him. He felt himself become emotional and hid his face in Kanghyun's neck. Kanghyun hugged Ten back then patted his back as he heard Ten's quiet sniffles and sobs.

"You shouldn't cry too much. You'll ruin the makeup you worked hard to put on." Kanghyun said softly.

Ten raised his head and looked at Kanghyun in surprise.

"You noticed...?" he asked quietly.

"I've seen you bare faced enough to notice slight differences. Now, come on and stop those tears." Kanghyun said softly as he carefully wiped Ten's tears away.

Ten connected his lips with Kanghyun's who granted him entrance into his mouth. Kanghyun missed the series of brief yet deep kisses Ten gave him. He pulled Ten closer to the point he had forced Ten onto his lap. Ten pulled away and happily smiled as he rested his forehead against Kanghyun's.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for losing my temper and hurting you and almost devouring Jaehyun and-" apologized Ten, but was silenced with a peck.

"I'll forgive you, but let's try not to have another episode like that." said Kanghyun.

Ten nodded then sighed in satisfaction. He was happy to have Kanghyun back.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil slightly moved his body to the music as he waited for Jungwoo to come back with snacks. He quietly watched Johnny as he broke it down on the dance floor. He decided to bring him back as he wanted to ask him a few things about the Phenomenon Dance. Soon the music stopped and the principal started speaking into the mic.

"It's now time for the highlight of the night. I hope you have your eyes set on someone, if you know what I mean." said the principal before handing the reins back to the dj.  
  


💎💎💎  
  


Soft music started to play and people started flitting around trying to find people. Taeil was swept in and felt himself being saved by someone. He felt himself being spun around and escaping the jaws of the swarm.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Ten and Kanghyun looked at each other then joined hands. They smiled warmly at each other before Ten rested his head against Kanghyun's shoulder.

"I'm glad we were able to make it this year." Ten said with a contented sigh.

"Me too." replied Kanghyun before giving Ten's forehead a kiss.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jungwoo found himself holding hands with Johnny who seemed just as surprised.

"You aren't Taeil." Johnny said in disappointment.

"Sorry that I'm not your prince charming." Jungwoo spat before pulling away from Johnny. A couple bumped into them and pressed Jungwoo closer to Johnny. "Let's just ride this out." Jungwoo said as he took the reins.

Johnny looked at Jungwoo then internally cried at the turn of events.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Harin looked at Yuta who held his hands tightly. They ended up dancing as the situation wouldn't allow them to stand still and talk.

"You don't get it do you?" Harin said flatly.

"I want to know when you started feeling that way about me." Yuta said as Harin briefly lifted him up.

"I don't know..." replied Harin as he started to think about it more.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend, Rin..." said Yuta in a pained voice.

Harin felt his heart break in two at the sight of Yuta's face and tone. It hurt more than stubbing his toe against something. He wanted it to go away.

"I don't either..." confessed Harin. "I love being friends with you. You always make me laugh and always know what cheers me up. I always have fun when I'm with you."

Yuta's face had brightened and the pain Harin felt had disappeared and was replaced with a light, airy feeling. He couldn't help but notice his emotions dramatically changed whenever it came to Yuta versus anyone else. He touched Yuta's face then pulled away. It couldn't be it. Yuta pulled his hand back then smiled. It could be that.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil searched his face in confusion. What was his goal? Out of everyone, he chose him. Why? Taeil couldn't understand it.

"Are you okay now?" Jaehyun asked softly.

"Yeah..." replied Taeil as emotionless as he could muster.

"That's good. You were about to be run over by those hormonal girls." joked Jaehyun as he turned Taeil.

Taeil lightly laughed then mentally hit himself for laughing. Jaehyun was the enemy, he couldn't forget that.

"I never got the chance to say this but, you and the others planned a wonderful and fun festival." said Jaehyun with a cute eye smile.

Taeil blinked rapidly then looked away. Was Jaehyun always that charming?

"It was a rewarding experience. Seeing all of this unity was the reward really. It's a shame everything will go back to normal come Monday." Taeil said with a sigh.

Jaehyun looked at Taeil who kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"As they say, all good things must come to an end." Jaehyun responded as he noticed the end drawing near.

"That's true." sighed Taeil as he no longer minded dancing with Jaehyun.

The music came to an end and the students started clapping. Soon the modern music started up again. Taeil noticed he was holding hands with Jaehyun and quickly pulled away.

"What the hell...?" mumbled Taeil as he walked away. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get the image of Jaehyun's eye smile out of his mind.


	20. Outing

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2FdZJ5t1Hw>

⚠️⚠️  **ATTENTION** ⚠️⚠️  **The link you see here isn't to be played until you see this** 🧸 **. Got it? and this is probably the last chapter to have music. i also suggest opening a new tab for it)**

Taeil groaned as the sound of his ringtone blared. He felt around for it and blindly answered.

"What do you want?" demanded Taeil in his raspy, just-woke-up voice.

"Would you like to hang out today? Just us?" they asked a bit hopeful.

"If I say yes, will you let me go back to sleep?" Taeil said through a yawn.

"So, we'll meet up in front of the Starbucks downtown across from that boutique around 2, okay?" they asked.

Taeil agreed then hung up. He turned his pillow over then knocked out within seconds of feeling the cool side on his face.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil woke up and stretched out feeling refreshed and reinvigorated after a good long sleep. Last night's Phenomenon Dance took a surprising toll on him. He heard his phone vibrate and checked to see what was going on. It had just turned 1pm. He noticed a reminder was set then wondered who or what it was for. He figured it was important since he created a reminder.

He looked through his drawers after a nice shower and wondered if he had anything suitable for whatever it was. He finally decided on a navy button down shirt, black jeans, and black boots. He checked himself in the mirror and deemed himself decent enough to go out. He walked down the stairs and received a look from his mother.

"Where are you off to looking so handsome?" she asked, intrigued as her son didn't usually get all dressed up.

"I'm not sure either, but I had set a reminder for something. So..." he said before walking towards the front door.

"Wait, go through your list." his father said, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Phone, wallet, keys, earbuds." Taeil repeated before leaving.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil sighed in relief as he managed to get there without too much of a delay. He followed the route and found himself standing outside of Starbucks. He looked around then felt something touch him. Taeil jumped in fright and nearly hit the person behind him.

"Jaehyun?" What are you doing here?" Taeil asked, cursing his terrible luck.

"I came here for you." Jaehyun said with a smile.

"For me? What kind of bullshit?" Taeil spat before walking into Starbucks.

Jaehyun followed behind him and earned a stink eye from Taeil.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here, and I'm sure it's not you." Taeil said as he waited for his drink.

"But I was the one who called." Jaehyun said slightly annoyed.

Taeil looked at him with wide eyes as his hand loosely held a wrapped straw. He did what? Taeil looked down at the floor as he searched his mind for when and how it happened. He heard his name called and he quickly swiped his drink and headed out the door. He wasn't about to spend the day with his enemy. He wasn't stupid.

"Taeil!" Jaehyun shouted from the doorway.

Taeil kept walking then groaned as the next bus wouldn't be there anytime soon. This was too coincidental for his liking. He made a left in an effort to find a store to disappear into. It then hit him like a bicycle. When and how did Jaehyun get his number? He went through his memories of the dance the night before, but couldn't remember anything during the Phenomenon song itself. After it he walked away from Jaehyun and. And what? No matter what, he was certain he didn't give it to him personally.

"Sir, do you need help?" a female worker asked.

"Huh? No..." Taeil responded.

"Oh, I guess you know your girlfriend well." she said with a giggle before walking away.

He looked around then sharply inhaled at the sight. A sound was heard and caused them both to look.

"Welcome." she said before asking if Jaehyun needed help.

"I'm just here to pick him up. Thanks though." said Jaehyun while smiling.

Taeil let Jaehyun drag him out as he was still in shock over his obliviousness.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Moon." Jaehyun said with a surprised look. "Unless you were in there for yourself...?"

Taeil moved Jaehyun's hands off of him with disgust. He checked his phone and was grateful the bus would be there soon. He just needed to lose Jaehyun.

"That's none of your business. Why are you so set on hanging out with me today?" asked Taeil with annoyance.

"I... don't know?" Jaehyun replied honestly.

Taeil internally rolled his eyes as he gave Jaehyun a "unbelievable" kind of smirk. Taeil couldn't believe he was listening to him in the first place.

"Hey, if you close your eyes and wait until I say open, I'll hang out with you." said Taeil as the bus was close to arriving.

Jaehyun did as he was asked and waited. Taeil quietly hurried away then smiled at the sight of the bus. As he started to board, a part of him wondered if Jaehyun would really wait. The doors closed and he caught a glimpse of Jaehyun still waiting as it drove past. Taeil sighed then busied himself on his phone.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil happily ate as he watched TV. A scene came on that felt strangely familiar.

**_"If you close your eyes and wait until I say open, I'll go on a date with you."_ **

**_"Really?"_ **

The female nodded then panned over to the guy who foolishly closed his eyes. She left him. A weird feeling started forming in his stomach. After a while, the scene cut back to the man waiting, but he was now standing in the rain still waiting. A friend had come over to him after spotting him and scolded him for being so foolish.

**_"I really love her and I'm willing to do anything for her. You wouldn't understand..."_ **

Taeil felt a lump in his throat as he checked the time. It had been two hours since he left Jaehyun.

**_"What I do understand is that she doesn't give a damn about you and is willing to use you for her own benefit."_ **

Taeil had already left his spot and was heading out the door as the scene had panned over and revealed that the woman had come back.

Taeil fidgeted with his phone then decided to call Jaehyun. He tapped on the unfamiliar number and waited. The bus ride suddenly felt longer than before. He frowned as Jaehyun didn't answer. He tried a few more times before getting an answer.

🧸🧸🧸

"Jaehyun, are you still waiting...?" asked Taeil softly.

Silence. The stop finally came and he quickly got off, hoping Jaehyun hadn't noticed.

"Jaehyun?" he called out as he hurried down the block.

"What?" Jaehyun finally replied.

Taeil moved the phone away as he tried to catch his breath. Jaehyun wasn't waiting. He moved the phone back to his ear.

"Did you go home...?" he asked weakly, wobbling his way back to Starbucks.

Taeil frowned as Jaehyun had hung up. Why did he even care about what happened to Jaehyun? They weren't even acquaintances. Was it because he felt guilt? Pity? Maybe it was both. He opened the door to Starbucks with a weight on his shoulders.

"Oh, you've come back." the barista said.

"One iced frappe please." Taeil said quietly.

"Right away." she responded.

Taeil looked towards the tables then froze. That couldn't be Jaehyun. The outfit looked the exact same. He found his body moving on its own and soon he was standing by Jaehyun's table. Jaehyun looked up and Taeil could see the anger and sadness in his eyes. He sat across from Jaehyun and never broke eye contact.

"I'm sorry." said Taeil as he lowered his head.

"Why did you come back?" asked Jaehyun. "Did you feel pity? Guilty?"

Taeil heard his name called and excused himself to fetch his drink. He then took his seat again then sighed.

"Maybe both... I just don't understand. We're enemies, we shouldn't be hanging out like this." said Taeil.

Jaehyun finished off his drink then looked at Taeil. Taeil looked away.

"Yet here we are, talking normally." Jaehyun said finally.

Taeil met Jaehyun's eyes and noticed something about it felt familiar. They sat in silence until Taeil brought up how difficult things were as a human. Jaehyun understood as he was human too. Taeil smiled then felt his heart contract at the sight of Jaehyun's eye smile. When and where did he see it before?

"You know, I never really noticed, but you have a charming laugh." said Jaehyun as he looked away.

"Thank you..." replied Taeil lowly. He didn't know what was going on, but suddenly he didn't really mind it. "You aren't hanging out with your friends today?"

Jaehyun shook his head and explained he planned to enjoy the day with him. Something inside Taeil stirred after hearing that.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

They both laughed as Jaehyun had made a terrible dad joke. Taeil's eyes softened at the sight of Jaehyun's happy face. Jaehyun suddenly met his eyes and they both stopped walking. Jaehyun couldn't help but notice that it always seemed like Taeil had something to say.

"If you have something to say, say it." Jaehyun said as he placed his hands on Taeil's shoulders.

Taeil sighed then looked Jaehyun in the eyes. He didn't want to ruin the good mood. He started to walk again and Jaehyun followed suit.

"Whatever this is, it's really nice yet so confusing. I don't want it to end, but everything about it is weird." said Taeil in a strangled voice. "I really... like hanging with you."

"I felt the same way, but I figured 'Why not let nature take its course?' you know?" replied Jaehyun as they neared Taeil's home.

Taeil smiled as he nodded in agreement. If things were meant to be, then who was he to stop it? The same went for the reverse. Taeil stopped walking as they had arrived.

"See you Monday?" asked Jaehyun as he looked everywhere but at Taeil.

"Yeah... sure." responded Taeil.

He quietly waved to Jaehyun then watched as he walked down the block.

"Get home safe!" he found himself shouting. He didn't know why.

"I will!" Jaehyun shouted back.

Whatever was going on between them, he no longer cared. If it made him happy, he was willing to go along with it. Even if they were enemies.


	21. Jaehyun v. Piuma

"The hell do you mean 'Stop harassing Moon Taeil'? Did you hit your head? You know full well we planned to bring him in today for a game." spat Yuta.

"I was finally going to participate for once, Jae." whined Mark.

Jaehyun looked at everyone then rested his gaze on Kanghyun.

"Kang..." Jaehyun called out weakly.

Kanghyun sighed and closed his book. Everyone immediately stood on alert as Kanghyun usually didn't close his books before speaking.

"Jae, let's talk privately." Kanghyun finally said.

Everyone filtered out and Jaehyun slowly approached Kanghyun. Kanghyun sighed then gave him a small smile.

"You danced with him didn't you?" asked Kanghyun.

"It wasn't intentional. He was going to be trampled and it all just... happened." responded Jaehyun as he let his face meet the desk.

"Jae, I understand completely as it's not of your own will. So for now, I'll allow it until we can get you fixed." Kanghyun as he gave Jaehyun's back a pat. "But we're going to need Taeil once we get everything ready."

Jaehyun mumbled in agreement then heard the others come back in. Kanghyun announced that everyone was to leave Taeil alone unless otherwise stated. He also said if he caught wind of anyone messing around with him, they'd have to deal with him personally. Jaehyun heard Yuta groan in frustration.

"Classes will start soon. You're all dismissed." said Kanghyun.

Soon only the both of them were left.

"Jae, don't worry so much. We're going to help you, okay? I won't let you suffer." said Kanghyun as he lifted Jaehyun to his feet. "Now let's get to class."

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil looked up and saw Johnny standing in front of his desk. They gave each other a smile then Johnny noticed something different about Taeil.

"Since when did you wear jewelry?" Johnny asked as he fingered Taeil's necklace.

"Oh, since when did I..." mumbled Taeil as he took it off then put it away.

"I wasn't saying it was bad... I'm sorry." apologized Johnny as he reached into Taeil's pocket.

He put it back on Taeil then smiled. Taeil gave him a quick smile then went back to his notes. Johnny looked around and wondered where Jungwoo was as he was usually around Taeil.

"Is Jungwoo out today?" asked Johnny.

"No, he's... now that you mention it." said Taeil as he sent a text to Jungwoo. "He's on his way. To the classroom I mean."

Jungwoo entered the room then squinted at the sight of Johnny. He ignored Johnny and pulled a seat next to Taeil.

"You never responded when I asked about the dance." Jungwoo said as he took Taeil's phone.

"I told you, I got swept up in the crowd and somehow ended up in Jaehyun's presence. I then walked away." replied Taeil as he took his phone back.

"Did you dance with someone during the Phenomenon song?" asked Johnny slightly worried.

"I don't know. Probably not since I don't remember anyone's face." Taeil said, closing his notebook since he wasn't going to be able to study with them there.

"And suddenly you weren't available Saturday. Explain." said Jungwoo with a pout. "I had a movie marathon ready.

Taeil froze and avoided making eye contact. How would they react if they knew he spent the day with Jaehyun? He quickly left his seat to find a spot to collect his thoughts and think of a plausible lie. He felt someone hold him back.

"Did you... go out with someone?" Johnny asked slowly.

Taeil slowly turned around and gave them an innocent look.

"Who would go out with an outcast like me?" he said, making eye contact with the both of them. He gently pulled away and headed out the room.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jaehyun exited his class then noticed Taeil speed walking past him and down the hall. Jaehyun moved to follow him then remembered Harin was right behind him.

"What's the hold up?" asked Harin.

"It's nothing, just thought I saw something flying around." replied Jaehyun as he walked in the opposite direction.

Taeil poked his head around the corner and watched Jaehyun's retreating figure. It was just as he thought. Everything would go back to normal. Taeil sighed then jumped as someone said "boo".

"Hey Moon." said Ten.

"I don't intend on entertaining you. Isn't your week up already?" hissed Taeil.

"Relax. You're getting a break. For now." Ten responded before brushing past him. "Enjoy it while it lasts."

Taeil sighed then wondered why he was getting a break all of a sudden. Jungwoo dashed down the hall then held onto Taeil for support.

"They've got Johnny!" Jungwoo squeaked out.

"What?" said Taeil, making Jungwoo lead the way.

They ended up outside and saw Yuta talking to Johnny. In this case, more like forcing him to stay and talk. Both could see how uncomfortable Johnny looked. Taeil moved to help, but Jungwoo held him back.

"Let's just watch and listen. Get your phone out." whispered Jungwoo.

They took out their phones and got as close as they could without being spotted.

"After school, lets grab a bite to eat. You still owe me for finding Kanghyun." said Yuta.

"You still remember?" asked Johnny.

"Of course. So, don't run away." Yuta said with a sad smile.

Johnny gave him a half hearted smile. He thought everything had ended.

"Have you been meeting Kaeri...?" Johnny asked as he remembered Kaeri mentioning him.

"Not at all. What business would I have with your sister?" lied Yuta with a stupid grin.

Taeil hit Jungwoo and explained everything. Jungwoo's jaw dropped. Things were starting to get more interesting.

"Really? Then why would she talk about you?" he asked.

"Probably talking about how attractive I am. So, are you seeing anyone?" Yuta asked slightly worried.

"Not yet." replied Johnny with a bashful look.

Yuta's face fell at the news.

"Who is it?" he asked with his head held low.

"I'm not telling you." Johnny said, worried that Yuta would become more infuriated if he knew it was Taeil.

"Then I'll find out on my own." Yuta declared before leaving.

Taeil and Jungwoo put away their phones then approached Johnny.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Jungwoo asked.

"I'm fine." Johnny responded as he looked at Taeil with sad eyes. Johnny knew he was going to have to protect Taeil from now on.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil stretched as his last class of the day ended. He was hungry, so he decided to head home early and see what was left in their refrigerator. Most of the students had left the class. He felt someone tap him on his shoulder and figured it was Jungwoo trying to be sneaky.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for games." Taeil said as he zipped up his bag.

"Then what are you in the mood for?" a voice asked.

Taeil knew this voice. He was reluctant to turn around. Things were supposed to go back to normal. He quickly left his seat and hurried down the hall to the main staircase. He briefly looked behind and was relieved to see he wasn't being followed. Just as he turned around, he had missed a step and prepared himself for a nasty fall then squeezed his eyes shut. There was no pain. He opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the floor. Taeil looked around, but no one seemed to be paying him any mind.

Taeil walked off of school grounds then wondered what he wanted to talk about. A part of him felt bad for running, but them being together would stir up trouble he didn't need.

"Taeil!" the familiar voice called out.

He stopped walking and tried to will himself into turning around. He couldn't. Soon he felt himself being picked up and sling over someone's shoulder.

"Yuta, let him go!" Jaehyun shouted as he chased after Yuta.

"No fucking way. The sooner we get rid of him, the better." Yuta shouted back, heading back towards the school.

Taeil looked up and saw Jaehyun running after them. He subconsciously stretched out his arm, hoping Jaehyun could reach. They were soon back in school and Yuta had started climbing the stairs to the 4th floor. Taeil didn't know what was up there. Jaehyun did. Yuta pushed open the doors then paused by the pool. Jaehyun entered not too long after, panting for air.

"One step further and Moon is history." Yuta warned.

"Let him go, Yuta. Why aren't you listening to the set rules?" Jaehyun said in between breaths.

Soon all the members appeared behind Jaehyun except Kanghyun. Ten looked at Jaehyun before joining Yuta's side. Most had flocked over, leaving Harin and a few others.

"I get you're upset, Yu, but this isn't the way." said Harin with folded arms. "Why are you on his side, Ten?"

"For the fun." he replied.

Taeil felt his body slipping downwards and getting closer to the water below. He could swim, but something told him it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Yuta..." Jaehyun warned.

Yuta chuckled then jumped into the water with Taeil. Jaehyun immediately jumped in after them. Ten yawned then snapped a photo as a memory.

"I expected more from you, Rin." said Ten as he sent the photo to Kanghyun.

"It's Yuta and I can't stand water. There's nothing I can do here." Harin said regretfully.

Ten sighed then smiled as Kanghyun had read his message.

"It'll all be over soon." said Ten as he watched Yuta and Jaehyun duke it out while Taeil climbed out of the pool.

Soon Kanghyun had entered the area and Ten noticed he had started taking off his cuffs. He walked over and held them as Kanghyun immediately transformed. Everyone fell silent as Kanghyun scooped up the feuding males. They shrunk back as Kanghyun roared at them.

"Jae, we'll talk later." Kanghyun said as he placed Jaehyun down. He then turned his attention to a naked Yuta. "You fucking idiot. We don't kill people. Is this because of Johnny?"

Yuta kept silent as he avoided eye contact. Kanghyun sighed then squeezed Yuta tighter.

"Kangie, I believe it is. Don't break his bones." Ten said from below.

Yuta exhaled in relief as Kanghyun looses his grip. Taeil watched in awe. Was this how Piuma solved their problems? He made eye contact with Jaehyun and was soon embraced by his wet body. Though, his own was wet too.

"You're okay now. I promise I won't let them hurt you." Jaehyun whispered as he held Taeil.

Taeil felt his heart pound hard against his chest. It was hard to breathe. He felt hot. Everything about this was wrong. No matter how wrong it felt, that didn't stop Taeil from hugging Jaehyun back and letting a few tears fall. He felt it was okay to be vulnerable around Jaehyun.

"Jae." they heard Kanghyun say.

They looked and saw Yuta covered in a towel and being held by Harin. Jaehyun let Taeil go then walked back over.

"We apologize for... this. Yuta is hot tempered." said Kanghyun.

Ten held his cuffs against his body then quickly put them onto his wrists. Soon the pool area was empty. Taeil sunk to his knees as he remembered the fear of drowning then the strange warmth that Jaehyun's hug left. Things had gotten more hectic ever since the Nimbus Festival.


	22. Taeil v. Ten

Taeil stood his ground as Ten stood before him. He remained tight lipped as numerous pair of eyes were on him. What was he supposed to do when it was all true? Despite that, he couldn't just come out and say it. It was probably best left as a rumor.

"Well, did you get handsy with Jaehyun? Our Jaehyun?" Ten asked while poking my chest.

"No comment." I said again before quickly sprinting down the hall.

"We'll soon find out, Taeil! The truth will be unearthed!" Ten shouted.

Taeil ducked into the bathroom then hid in a stall. He whipped out his phone and quickly texted Johnny.

Taeil was brought out of his thoughts as someone started banging against the door. Was it Johnny? The shoes didn't look the same. In fact, they were shoes he didn't recognize at all. The person stopped banging and proceeded to get down on all fours.

"J-Jaehyun...?" Taeil said quietly.

"I know, everything about this is weird, but-" he said then his face suddenly disappeared.

"What are you doing here? Causing more trouble?" Taeil heard Johnny say.

"And why are you here, Johnny? Shouldn't you be out breaking more hearts?" said Jaehyun.

Taeil stayed put as Jaehyun's demeanor had changed immediately. Johnny a heart breaker? He didn't seem the type.

"I dare you to say that again, jackass." Johnny said, his voice dripping with anger.

Taeil stepped out from inside the stall and squeezed his way in between the two. They looked at him in confusion as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Jaehyun, leave." Taeil said without looking at him.

Jaehyun looked at him before walking out without another word. Johnny made Taeil meet his eyes.

"What was that about? Why were you talking so casually? Why was he even here? Taeil, what the hell is going on?" Johnny asked with worry written all over his face.

"Can we just focus on the main reason I called you here? The fact that they know something about me and Ten is trying to expose me?" Taeil said worriedly, trying to avoid the fact Jaehyun was even here.

"Well, do you know what it could possibly be? Any hints?" he asked as he held Taeil by his shoulders.

He knew exactly what it was, but he needed to come up with a lie as he still hadn't told them what happened that weekend. Maybe now was the time.

"Actually, I have to come clean... Let's get Jungwoo. He needs to hear it too." said Taeil as he led Johnny out the restroom and up to the 4th floor which was usually less populated.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"You did what?" Jungwoo said with anger in his eyes.

Johnny looked at Taeil in anger and disappointment, mostly because Taeil was spending time with others rather than him.

"Look, I only hung out with him because I felt bad for just leaving him there. That's all that happened. We met up, separated, met up again and hung out. We went our separate ways after that." explained Taeil, leaving out the weird feelings he got and the fact Jaehyun walked him home.

"Okay but, he's the enemy. Piuma is out to ruin you for good. He is a part of Piuma. Wake. Up." Jungwoo growled as he pinched Taeil's cheeks. He couldn't stand to see Taeil being gaslighted.

"Guys, I'm fine. And Johnny, he wasn't there to hurt me. He's been... nice. As strange as that may sound." Taeil said with a discreet smile.

"I'd love to believe that, but this is Piuma we're talking about. Don't be so naive. Taeil, I care a hell of a lot about you and I don't want to see you get hurt." Johnny said with sad eyes as he held Taeil.

Jungwoo pulled them apart in jealously. Though, he wouldn't let that emotion show. Taeil sighed then pushed his hair back. He didn't know what to do. Should he just reveal it all? The PA crackled to life gaining their attention.

_"Moon Taeil, please come to the principal's office. Moon Taeil, please come to the principal's office. Thank you."_

They all looked at each other before Taeil slid off the desk.

"We're coming with you." they said in unison.

"At least stay out of sight." Taeil said with a smile.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil sat down then frowned at the sight of Ten. He looked at the principal who's cat ears twitched slightly.

"So, I hear that you've been causing a lot of trouble for the student body, Mr. Moon." the principal said with a neutral face.

"May I ask when and what these supposed accusations are?" asked Taeil nicely.

Ten sighed then motioned with his hand towards her computer. Taeil gave him a weird look until the principal turned the monitor towards him. It showed all the posts he had posted about Piuma. He quickly looked at Ten who gave the principal a distraught face.

"How could he make up such lies about us? We haven't done anything that could result in such a thing." Ten fake weeped.

Taeil couldn't believe the act Ten was putting on. What pissed him off more was that the principal was eating it all up. Did Piuma have connections with the faculty too?

"Mr. Moon, I will let you go with a warning and expect these posts to be deleted immediately." said the principal with a stern look.

Ten gave Taeil a sly smile as he waited for Taeil to delete the posts. Taeil angrily deleted them and showed the both of them. Ten clapped like a seal at his success. The principal let them go and Johnny and Jungwoo immediately held one of his hands.

"What happened?" Jungwoo asked before Johnny could.

Ten stepped out and cutely waved at them before walking away.

"I was forced to delete everything I posted about Piuma. Ten acted so fake the entire time and the principal just ate it up." Taeil said in a low voice as they walked away.

"What an asshole..." Johnny spat as he patted Taeil's back.

Jungwoo noticed this and quickly moved Johnny's hand. He wasn't going to let them get any closer than they already were. Jaehyun had come around the corner then stopped as he spotted the three of them. Johnny and Jungwoo immediately blocked Taeil from Jaehyun's sight.

"I have something important I need to tell Taeil. Please move." Jaehyun said as he walked closer.

"Say whatever you need to right here." Jungwoo said, ready to pounce.

Jaehyun sighed then looked at Taeil who had been looking at him the entire time.

"Do you have time after school tomorrow?" asked Jaehyun.

"As if he-" Johnny started but stopped as Jaehyun turned to leave.

They looked back at Taeil who looked at them innocently.

"Putting that weirdness aside, let's get you home. They really just come out of the woodworks..." Jungwoo said with a heavy sigh.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"So, everyone remembers their jobs for tomorrow, right?" Kanghyun asked as he held a piece of paper.

They all responded in unison before dispersing and leaving the room. Jaehyun had then entered the room in a bright mood.

"Ooo, are those feelings I see caught in your net? Who's the girl?" Harin teased.

"Harin, please. As if he'd date any of the low quality girls in this school." Ten said as he applied eyeliner onto Kanghyun's eye.

"'I have a totally cute, intelligent, well to do boyfriend who loves me unconditionally'. We get it." Harin said with a roll of his eyes.

Ten stopped working then faced Harin. They silently stared at each other before Ten simply shook his head and went back to work. He wasn't going to make things between him and Harin shaky. Kanghyun stopped Ten's hand then looked at him softly.

"What's the matter? You've been irritated all day." Kanghyun whispered.

"It's Moon. He's getting on my last nerve. He's the reason why Jaehyun is like this. And why Yuta got so reckless weeks ago. He's been nothing but a thorn in our side. I don't want him getting to you..." Ten confessed quietly.

"Just bear with it for a bit longer. After we free Jae, I'll personally handle Taeil on my own and bring him in for a nice game of 2 truths and a liar." Kanghyun said as he stroked his hair.

Ten's horns glowed a soft color and a few tiny fireworks appeared and startled them. They quietly laughed as they hadn't seen Ten's incredibly happy fireworks in a long time.

"They're being lovey dovey. Ew." Jaehyun joked.

"We should probably leave without them. It's only going to get mushy from here." said Harin as he walked towards the door.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Yuta walked down the hall then spotted Johnny. His smile faded as Taeil and Jungwoo had come into view. Despite the small setback, he approached them anyway.

"Yuta." Taeil said.

"Taeil." Yuta replied. "I'm just here for Johnny."

Jungwoo pushed Johnny towards Yuta then took off with Taeil. Taeil looked at Jungwoo in disbelief at his actions. Yuta held Johnny who internally boiled at Jungwoo's blatant actions.

"How are you?" Yuta asked. "Fine" was all Johnny replied with. Yuta was determined to make things work."Got any plans after school?"

"Go home." Johnny said with a bored look. "Look, I have a class I need to get to. Bye."

Yuta watched Johnny walk away then disappear from sight. Was Ten right after all? Was it only one sided the entire time?

"Oh, Yuta. There you are." he heard a familiar voice say.

Harin approached Yuta carrying his favorite snack. Harin gave him a small smile before walking on ahead to their next class. It was moments like this that made Yuta appreciate having Harin. A part of him couldn't imagine Harin not being in his life.

"Wait up!" Yuta shouted as he jogged to catch up with him.


	23. The Moon Trap

Taeil looked at the students roaming around outside of Cielo High. He had agreed to meet with Jaehyun after school. Despite lying to his friends saying he was going straight home, he knew they weren't going to believe him. A light bulb went off and he discreetly pulled out his phone. He had Jaehyun's number, so formatting a plan wouldn't be that hard.

Taeil didn't expect him to agree with it especially since he made a good point about hiding in an empty classroom. He shook his head then quickly told him to forget the idea and that he'd just hide up on the roof or something.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil silently wished time would speed up so he could leave before Johnny or Jungwoo had a chance to get comfortable near his last class. The bell finally rang and he made a mad dash up the stairs. He walked over to the staircase that led to the roof and was surprised to find it open. He walked around to the back and was surprised to see Jaehyun.

"Why are you up here? Don't you have class?" Taeil asked as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah, but I figured skipping it this once wouldn't hurt. Plus, I wanted to talk to you." replied Jaehyun.

Taeil felt his cheeks burn slightly. He had a love hate relationship with this feeling Jaehyun gave him.

"What made you so sure I'd skip class?" asked Taeil with curiosity.

"Always stay two steps ahead." Jaehyun said as he moved his index finger from side to side.

Taeil heard a low rumble then looked at Jaehyun who looked guilty.

"Are you hungry?" asked Taeil.

"I had a small lunch, so yeah." Jaehyun replied as he leaned back.

Taeil rummaged through his bag then frowned as he only had a small piece of chocolate to offer. He cleared his throat then produced the chocolate to Jaehyun.

"For me? Thanks." said Jaehyun with an eye smile.

"So cute..." Taeil whispered as he watched Jaehyun pop the chocolate into his mouth.

Jaehyun looked at Taeil who blankly stared at him. It felt weird, but he was willing to wait and see what would happen next. Taeil met Jaehyun's gaze then squeaked in surprise. The unusual noise had sent Jaehyun into fits of laughter and made Taeil a blushing and stuttering mess. Jaehyun calmed down some and started to wonder if they were doing the right thing. His laughing ceased as he quietly watched Taeil try to disappear.

"Are you happy?" Jaehyun found himself suddenly asking.

"Yes." Taeil managed to spit out.

"Are you happy being with me?" he pressed.

"Yeah." Taeil responded, unsure of where Jaehyun was taking things.

Jaehyun sighed then leaned back against the wall. He was happy too. Not to say he wasn't happy before this. He started to wonder if this was all according to fate. That they were fated to go to the same school, be at war with each other and end up being bonded during the Nimbus Festival. Would he have gotten to know Taeil if the Nimbus Festival didn't exist if he was given the chance? The old him would probably say no. The new him now says otherwise.

"Ah, school's over. So, what did you want to do after school?" Taeil asked, breaking Jaehyun away from his thoughts.

He looked at Taeil then internally sighed. If they were meant to be close, then the world would certainly find a way to make it happen.

"Ah, just a small social experiment. When we head to the room, I need you to wear this before we leave the roof. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get there safe." Jaehyun said as he handed Taeil a blindfold.

"I see..." said Taeil as he slowly put it on.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

They all watched as Kanghyun drew the last shape on the floor. Jaehyun kept Taeil's ears covered in fear that he'd recognize someone by sound. Kanghyun nodded towards Jaehyun and had him quietly recite words from a old book that was falling apart. The floor beneath Taeil and Jaehyun started to glow.Kanghyun switched places with Taeyong as to not get himself caught.

The light had eventually disappeared and so did the shapes. Jaehyun removed his hands and took off Taeil's blindfold. Taeil looked around and immediately stood on alert. He turned around and backed away from Jaehyun. It was then that Yuta had gone in to deliver a blow to Taeil.

"You disgusting asshole, forcing Jaehyun to dance with you. I'm never going to forgive you for making him suffer by being all doting on you. I'm gonna make you pay that you'll start begging for your life!" Yuta spat before being hauled back by Harin.

Taeil gave them confused looks. He didn't know what Yuta was on about.

"I think it's about time we let Kangie handle things, hm?" Ten said from Kanghyun's lap.

Ten rose from his lap then watched as Kanghyun approached a very confused Taeil.

"The game starts: now." said Kanghyun as four seats were soon situated atop a circled that looked a part of the floor.

Taeil was forced down into his seat and sat across from Kanghyun, Ten and Taeyong. Taeil couldn't keep up with what was going on. It was all happening so fast.

"We'll let you say goodbye to your friends before we officially start. Taeyong said.

"You make it seem like I won't see them again." said Taeil with a confused look.

"Precisely." Ten replied as he played with Kanghyun's hand.

"Let's get on with it." Taeil said, unaware of the dangers.

"2 truths and a liar. Who will it be? Him, him, me? Or you?" Ten said with a bored look.

A lightbulb went off in Taeil's head. He shouldn't be in here. He moved to get up but heard Taeyong tell him to sit.

"Unless you want to be burned alive." said Taeyong with a straight face.

Taeil sat then waited.

"The Nimbus Festival was originally to celebrate race differences." Ten said.

"The school's school colors were originally green and beige." Taeyong said.

"Cielo High wasn't always called Cielo High." Kanghyun said.

"So, who's the liar and what makes it a lie?" asked Ten who turned a timer upside down so the sand would fall. "Think carefully."


	24. The Moon Trap pt.2

Taeil thought over their statements as he tried selecting the right one. What made it such an awful game was that everything could be right, but everything could be wrong. He thought a bit more before deciding to give his final answer.

"Taeyong's the liar." Taeil said with his arms crossed.

They looked at each other then back at Taeil.

"Why?" Ten asked, intrigued by his choice.

"The colors have always been the same as they are now, navy blue and maroon." replied Taeil.

Everyone in the room was silent. Only two people had ever guessed right in the first round. They weren't so lucky in the following round.

"Round 2." Mark said with a clap of his hands.

"Dragons are luckiest when it comes to love." Ten said.

"Sea serpents receive a bad rep because of the many evil serpents of ancient times." Kanghyun said.

"Blood cake is made using magic." Taeyong said.

Once again, Ten set the timer. Once again, they all hoped for Taeil to fail. Once again, Taeil used his brain at full capacity. Jaehyun quietly eyed Taeil then discreetly had a pencil sketch out the image of Taeil's smiling face he saw back on the roof. He no longer felt the pull towards Taeil, but his smile had long since been burned into his mind.

"Taeyong's the liar again." Taeil said with confidence.

"Why?" Kanghyun asked.

"Blood cakes are made the exact same way as other cakes. What makes it special is just the fruit used in the batter." he said with a smile.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil opened his eyes and found himself floating in a bubble in a blue space. Nothing was around him. He didn't know where he was. One moment he was facing off with Piuma and the next he ended up here. The bubble started to float downwards then popped, dropping Taeil on his rear end. He got up and looked around into the vast blue nothingness. He wondered how many other students ended up in this place. Did people die in here? Piuma could be liable for their deaths if he were to get technical about it.

No matter where he walked, it all seemed the same. Leaving a mark didn't help as the place would easily cover it up. He was probably trapped here forever.

"Hey, you're a new face." a voice said.

Taeil looked around, but couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"Look down." the voice said.

Taeil looked down and saw a small fox sitting in front of him. He squatted down to make things easier for it. It did a little backflip and transformed into a young girl. Taeil stayed crouched as he waited for her to speak.

"They simply do as they please. Follow me." she grumbled as she walked away.

Taeil followed behind her and wondered where they could possibly be going in the nothingness. He watched as she opened a door and gestured for him to go inside. He stepped through and was surprised to see a town not too far away. A part of him was convinced it was a dream. A really vivid dream.

"It's not a dream. You were sent here by magic. It's possible to get back where you're from, but the process is a bit long and hard. Not many have gone back. Those that have gone back lose their memory of anything related to Piuma and Cielo and are put in another school." she said as they walked into town.

"So, I won't remember anything? At all?" Taeil asked as she greeted others who looked like her.

"That's usually the case. Then we get some uncommon ones who remember small details. There were a few rare ones who remembered almost everything, but they ended up in therapy." she said as she motioned for him to enter.

Taeil felt like a giant in the small building. The receptionist glared at them, wrote something down then pointed left.

"So rare ones also get transferred?" asked Taeil as they sat outside someone's office.

"No. Doesn't make sense if they remember most of it. But those boys make sure they get kicked or taken out of school. Boy, they really keep us busy." she said as she slumped in her seat.

"Do you know a girl named Joohee?" Taeil asked.

"Ah, she went back home. She was common." she replied then tapped him to follow her into the office.

"Another one? God damn." the man grumbled before taking out papers. "Just give us your information and you're good to go."

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil found himself alone in a bedroom whose bed was a bit small for him. He wanted to know how one was catergorized for labeling. Was there a test or was it based on something else? He turned and faced the opposite wall. There wasn't much to do. He took out his phone and was surprised to see that he had service. Unfortunately, no calls nor messages could get through. His apps still worked, but it seemed as if any form of communication was invalidated in this place. He rolled his eyes at the convenience.

"Taeil." a familiar voice called out.

He sat up and saw the fox girl looking at a piece of paper.

"Time to get tested." she said before walking away.

He ended up in a classroom and was present with a thickish packet. He looked at the fox girl who sat diagonal from him, nose deep in whatever work she was doing.

"Start whenever. I suggest being honest. Don't ask why. Also, don't sneak out, otherwise you'll be detained for life." she said without looking at Taeil.

"Got it..." he mumbled as he started to answer questions.

After minutes of careful reading and hard decision making, Taeil finally finished the packet. She took it from him and looked it over before making it disappear into thin air.

"You're free to do as you wish. Just make sure you're back here in 2 hours for your results." she said before back flipping and disappearing.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil stretched out as he looked up at a pale blue sky. Things were certainly strange, but the creatures here seemed to want him out of here more than he himself did. They seemed to have a connection with Piuma. Taeil started to try and piece things together to understand and grasp the bigger picture. What was the point of sending them here if they would simply be sent back? Was it for the memory wipe?

He saw some creature walking past and stopped them.

"Do you know the time?" asked Taeil.

"A quarter after 4." the male responded as he looked at a tree. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"I should go..." Taeil said as he only had less than half an hour left.

The male waved to him then went back to reading. Taeil's mind started to fog up on the path back to the classroom. He frantically roamed around in hopes of finding it.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Harin quietly watched as everyone did their own thing. He felt his ear being scratched and was quick to swat whatever it was away.

"Why so serious, Rin?" Yuta asked as he offered him a cookie.

"It's just been so quiet around school. Taeil's friends are no longer barking in our ears." Harin confessed as he refused Yuta's cookie.

"Yeah, it has been quiet. I like it." Ten said as he looked up from Kanghyun's book. "Your thoughts, Kangie?"

"Its like we all shared one hell of a dream and now we're awake." said Kanghyun as he turned the page.

Jaehyun sat quietly by himself as he stared at the sketch the pencil had made. Mark noticed Jaehyun staring seriously at his notebook and decided to see what was up.

"Hey, Jae. Wha-" he started until his eyes landed on the sketch.

Jaehyun had quickly covered it up then glared at Mark. Mark held his hands up in defense as Jaehyun looked ready to kill him.

"What's up with the sketch? Isn't the bond severed?" Mark asked in a low voice.

"Mind your business..." Jaehyun mumbled as he hid the notebook more.

"Jae, don't tell me... you, actually like Moon?" he asked with obvious surprise in his voice.

"I do not." Jaehyun snapped.

"Then why do you have a sketch of him? What kind of villain holds a sketch of their nemesis so close? Don't tell me you're a mayadere*?" said Mark with wide eyes.

Jaehyun started hitting Mark with his notebook and chased him out of the room in anger. It was nothing like that. He couldn't forget the smile that probably could've lit up the darkest place. It made him feel good within all the negativity he was feeling recently. Mark just didn't get it.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jungwoo poked his head into Johnny's classroom and felt his stomach knot at the sight. Ever since Taeil went missing, it was as if Johnny Seo didn't exist. That he was merely a shell. Even if he didn't like Johnny, he could understand the pain of losing someone you cherished.

"Hey." Jungwoo said as he stood next to Johnny's desk.

As usual, Johnny didn't respond. Jungwoo frowned as something like this would become problematic.

"Wanna grab some food on the way home?" Jungwoo asked. "My treat."

Johnny sunk lower into his seat. Jungwoo lifted him up then sighed. It was impossible.

"You ever just feel so distraught that you want to commit suicide? But you can't because you're already dead? That makes the pain even worse. How come we can feel emotions but nothing physical?" Johnny said in tears.

Jungwoo wasn't sure how to comfort him. So he didn't. Johnny sniffled then disappeared from Jungwoo's sight. He felt around Johnny's desk and confirmed Johnny had left.


	25. Finding My Moon

Taeil felt his body being shaken. He opened his eyes and recognized the room he had become accustomed to.

"I have good news. You can leave right after we give you your wristband." said the fox girl with a smile.

"Really?" Taeil asked happily.

"I'm surprised too. Thought you'd be here at least a week. Guess you're special huh?" she said before leaving.

Taeil followed behind her and found himself in another office. he noticed the many colored wristbands hanging off to one side.

"Here, your wristband." the office creature said as she handed him his wristband.

Taeil got up to leave then stopped. Something didn't seem right.

"Miss, is there anything I should know? Like 'if I do this, then this happens'? Where do I go to get home?" he asked.

She sat down with a smile.

"Most want to just leave and never ask questions, so we let them and they end up getting lost forever. There are the handful like you who actually think before acting." she said.

She then explained everything then asked if he needed a repeat.

"So, if the wristband breaks, I'm stuck here?" Taeil asked.

"Not forever though. You'd just have to take the test over, but more questions will be added each time you fail to leave." she answered before folding her hands. "Anything else?"

Taeil shook his head then left the office. He was finally going home. He couldn't wait to get even with Piuma.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jaehyun sat down at one of the desks and was approached by Mark.

"What?" Jaehyun snapped.

"Just wondering if you still had that sketch." asked Mark with genuine curiosity.

"Just leave it alone. I told you many times it's nothing like that." Jaehyun said then shook his head.

"So, if Moon came back, you'd be chill?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes god damn it!" Jaehyun said as he slammed his palms against the desk.

"What's going on?" Harin asked.

"Just asking Jaehyun for someone's number." lied Mark.

The others had gone back to what they were doing. Mark looked at Jaehyun who seemed to be worried about something.

"Moon being gone is bothering you isn't it? Even without that weird spell you feel something for him. Why else would you have such a sketch and that look on your face?" Mark reasoned then glanced at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hated that Mark could figure him out. He could barely figure himself out. He let his forehead rest against the desk in defeat. He did miss Taeil, but not in the way Mark thought. He genuinely wanted to get to know Taeil better.

"Let's find Moon." Jaehyun whispered.

"Me too? I'd rather not get in trouble." said Mark then bit his lip at the sight of Jaehyun's saddened face. "Fine, I'll help. You owe me."

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"Johnny, you're being ridiculous." Jungwoo said as he tried stopping Johnny from heading into the lion's den.

"They know what happened and where he went. I'm going to find Taeil if it's the last thing I do!" Johnny said as he pried Jungwoo off.

Jungwoo followed behind Johnny as he couldn't possibly let him be eaten alive. Johnny swung the door open and gained the entire room's attention.

"Tell me now where Moon Taeil went. I know for a fact you all had a hand in it." Johnny said sternly.

"We don't have to tell you squat." Yuta said with a snicker.

"Johnny, let's just go... Taeil isn't a quitter..." Jungwoo said as he tried pulling Johnny away.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what I want to know." said Johnny as he took a seat on one of the desks inside.

Jaehyun dragged Johnny out of the room then closed the door behind himself.

"I'll help you find Moon." Jaehyun said.

Jungwoo and Johnny looked at each other then at Jaehyun.

"No you won't. You're the whole reason he's missing! You and your little followers have been giving Taeil such a hard time at school just because you like feeling superior. You're all just a bunch of insecure assholes who need to grow some balls and grow up!" Johnny shouted in anger. "I'm not letting any of you near Taeil even if it costs my life."

Jaehyun winced at the sight of a fist connecting with a cheek. He watched as Johnny babied his cheek while glaring at Jungwoo. Weren't they on the same side?

"Do you hear yourself? 'Even if it costs my life'? Do you think Tae would want that? Do you?" Jungwoo growled.

"No..." Johnny said with a frown. "But I'm serious about protecting Tae from hooligans like him."

"I know where he is and how to get there. I need you to trust me." said Jaehyun.

"We will not. We'll find him on our own." Johnny said while walking away.

"I like Moon." Jaehyun said.

Jungwoo stepped back as Johnny had turned around in a horror scene kind of way. Jaehyun could feel the immense pressure exerting off of Johnny. Perhaps that was something he should've kept quiet about.

"You what?" Johnny asked in a low voice.

Jungwoo wasn't sure if he should get in between them or not. Mark stepped out of the room and quickly assessed the situation. Jungwoo joined Mark in stepping between them, mostly stopping Johnny from committing murder.

"It's not in the way you think. It's just in the friend way." Jaehyun explained hoping it would calm Johnny down.

"Look, you don't have to like us nor trust us, but we really do know where to find Taeil. So, it's up to you whether you believe us or not." said Mark before ushering Johnny down the hall.

Jungwoo looked at Johnny then back at the retreating duo.

"Let's trust them." Jungwoo said as he looked at Johnny.

"Are you crazy?" Johnny asked in shock.

"Am I crazy enough about Taeil to join forces with the enemy who really may or may not know where he is? Yes." replied Jungwoo before jogging to catch up with the other two.

Johnny wouldn't have believed it if Jungwoo hadn't said it himself. It also surprised him that Taeil hadn't noticed the entire time they've been together. He hurried after Jungwoo as he couldn't let Jungwoo beat him in winning Taeil's favor.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil looked at his notes before looking back at the area he was in. Everything looked the same and he started to doubt the directions he was given. He shook his head and was sure they wanted him gone as much as he wanted to leave. He made a left then noticed things started to have their own form and color. Did he make a right turn? Things kept shifting and changing color. Was that normal? He didn't know anything and that scared him.

Things had gone back to normal except the shifting of red to white. The area was no longer that pretty pale blue. He stopped then looked around before looking down at his notes. He was close to the exit. At least he thought.

"Taeil!" a voice shouted.

"Moon!" another shouted.

Did he do something wrong? Did he accidentally make off with a sacred object without knowing? He stayed put so it wouldn't seem like he was running away. Taeil checked himself over for anything that he didn't have on him when he got here.

"Taeil!" Jaehyun said then found himself hugging him.

Taeil bit Jaehyun's arm then managed to pin Jaehyun down to the ground.

"Jaehyun? Why are you here? Scratch that, how did you get here?" Taeil asked as he kept Jaehyun pinned.

"To find you. And it seems I have. I'm here to get you out." he said while trying to look back at Taeil.

"But you all sent me here. Now you're trying to bring me back." said Taeil with raised suspicions.

"The others don't know. Just Mark and your friends. Could you please release me? I swear I won't do anything." Jaehyun pleaded.

Taeil let him go then sat down as Jaehyun situated himself. He just wanted to leave and continue on with his life. His parents were probably worried sick. How was the school going to explain all of this? He looked at Jaehyun then shivered. He had gotten a feeling of deja vu.

"Kind of feels like that Saturday." Jaehyun said with a nostalgic look. "I really did have fun being with you."

Taeil bit his lip and kept quiet. He himself did have fun as well, but he felt Jaehyun didn't need to know that. They were supposed to be enemies. That's how things worked. This was real life, not some fanfiction story where he lives a your name kind of life and ends up dating or becoming close friends with his enemy.

"So, ready to go? The others are waiting by the exit. Or entrance. I guess it's both." said Jaehyun as he got up.

"Yeah. Let's go." responded Taeil as he let Jaehyun help him up.

They walked in silence as they approached the entrance. Taeil looked at Jaehyun who kept his attention straight ahead.

"I had fun too, Jaehyun... that Saturday..." he said quietly before averting his eyes.

"Then... lets do it again? This weekend?" Jaehyun asked knowing he'd get shot down anyway.

"Yeah, let's." Taeil found himself saying.

Maybe it wasn't all that bad pretending that you were your name sometimes. Taeil internally sighed as he knew forming a friendship with Jaehyun would be catastrophic. Even then, he couldn't deny the good feeling he got just by being next to him.


	26. The "Bro" Date

Taeil sighed as he repeated the same action over and over. They both looked good, but he could only choose one.

"Just go with the denim. And then white jeans. Don't order anything saucy or greasy. Always have a napkin on your lap." Jungwoo said as he rummaged through Taeil's drawers.

"Jungwoo, it's just a blind date... I don't need to get all dressed up. Just enough..." Taeil said knowing he was only going to see Jaehyun.

"Please, first impressions are everything. And don't wear those dusty black shoes." Jungwoo said, freaking Taeil out as Jungwoo wasn't even looking. "Don't you have studs? Where are they?"

Taeil sighed as he looked for a pair of white shoes or any shoes with white on them. He frowned as most of his shoes were black, brown, gray or some variation of those colors. He managed to find a pair buried underneath all of the monotonous colors.

"Alright, come over here." Jungwoo said as his tail excitedly moved back and forth.

"Oh no, we're not doing this." Taeil warned.

Jungwoo pounced on him then held his arms above his head. Taeil turned his head each time Jungwoo reached down.

"Stay still. It's just eyeliner you baby." Jungwoo said with a pout. "You'll look good, I promise."

Taeil sighed then let Jungwoo work. He knew he should've gotten ready himself.

"I hope you have fun on your date." Jungwoo said, trying to hide the sadness that threatened to spill out.

"I'll try..." responded Taeil as he thought of whether them being together would be considered a date or something romantic.

"There. Now let's get you up off this dirty floor." Jungwoo said as he lifted Taeil up.

Jungwoo pushed him towards his mirror then dusted him off. He produced a necklace then put it around Taeil's neck. He wasn't happy with the development of things, but Taeil was straight and he had to accept that, no matter how much it hurt.

"Woo?" Taeil called out as Jungwoo had suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Huh? Oh, I'm done. So let's get you downstairs and out the door." said Jungwoo as he forced a smile.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil suddenly felt self conscious as he waited for Jaehyun to arrive. What if Jaehyun thought he got all dressy because he wanted to impress him? Or that he considered it a date or something? He started tugging on a section of his hair in an effort to calm the storm in his mind.

"Is that you, Moon?" Taeil heard Jaehyun say.

"I swear, I didn't dress like-" started Taeil until he looked up at Jaehyun's outfit.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who got dressed up. He continued to stare at Jaehyun as he looked kind of cool.

"Is there something in your hair?" asked Jaehyun as he reached out to check for himself.

Taeil flinched at the touch of Jaehyun's hand and quickly swatted his hand away.

"What are you trying to do?" snapped Taeil.

He started to regret agreeing to meet him. He knew he shouldn't have given him the benefit of the doubt.

"You kept touching your hair, so I thought you couldn't get whatever it was out yourself. Sorry..." he apologized with a sad smile.

"Oh... is that all..." Taeil said as he started to feel bad for getting upset.

"So, shall we go...?" asked Jaehyun now feeling less confident than when he left home.

**[Flashabck to Earlier]**

"Does this look okay?" Jaehyun asked as he held up a shirt.

"Yeah, if you were going to a hobo convention." his younger sister said as she popped another grape into her mouth.

"You don't have to be so harsh about it. Maybe I should ask Ten instead." he said with a sigh.

Jaehyun kicked his sister out of his room then Facetimed Ten.

"Hey-oh, J.J~" said Ten then waved.

"I need some fashion advice." Jaehyun said as he showed Ten his wardrobe.

"Eh, are you going on a date? Who? Who? I promise I won't tell." Ten asked cutely.

"Just some random girl from another school. I think she's pretty nice, so I want to look good." said Jaehyun as Ten directed him.

"Show me your full outfit. Ooooh, you look so good. She's totally going to want you. Do you own any makeup? Preferably blush so we can bring out your cheeks more." said Ten as he peered into Jaehyun's face.

"I don't. Do you?" he asked as he looked through his things.

Ten hung up and Jaehyun wondered how long it'd take him to get here. Just then he heard his sister call for him. He headed downstairs and saw Ten standing in the living room with slightly scaly skin.

"Did you transform just to get here...?" asked Jaehyun a bit worried.

"Yeah. I had to, it's a makeup emergency. Now come." he said as he pulled Jaehyun upstairs.

**[End of Flashback]**

Taeil waited for Jaehyun then let his eyes wander around. People chattered excitedly as they bounced up and down. It looked fun to Taeil.

"Hey, ready?" Jaehyun asked, grabbing Taeil's attention.

"Yeah..." responded Taeil as they walked in.

Taeil stepped onto the trampoline and watched Jaehyun rise and fall.

"Is something wrong...?" asked Jaehyun from above.

"No, it's just... I've never really done this before." replied Taeil as he scratched his head.

Jaehyun stopped jumping then held Taeil's hands. Taeil pulled away and stepped back, only to fall back and land on his butt.

"You gotta trust me, Moon." said Jaehyun with a frown.

Taeil looked at Jaehyun's outstretched hands then placed his hands in his. He was still uncertain about Jaehyun, but nothing seemed to be off about him. He didn't sense any sinister plans.

"So, now what?" asked Taeil.

"Jump with me on 3." Jaehyun said with a smile.

Taeil waited as Jaehyun counted down then jumped a bit late after he had reached 3. He continued to follow Jaehyun's lead and found bouncing on a trampoline fun. He never expected that he'd enjoy himself around Jaehyun, but here he was, holding his hands and smiling like an idiot with him.

"Jaehyun." Taeil called out as they continued to bounce around.

"Yeah?" replied Jaehyun curious as to what Taeil wanted to say.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm really having fun." Taeil said with a smile.

Jaehyun quietly stared at Taeil. He never thought he'd see that smile he saw on the roof again. He became flustered and ended up falling into his back. Taeil stopped bouncing and checked him over.

"You okay...?" asked Taeil.

"No..." Jaehyun whispered as he felt his cheeks burn.

Maybe it was as Mark had thought it to be. The more he thought about it, the more it started to make sense. Why he kept the sketch, why he wanted to rescue him, why he invited him out, why he wanted to look good. No matter how much he denied it to others and himself, the proof was all there.

"Moon." he called out softly.

"Yeah...?" Taeil responded, a bit weirded out by the sudden change in Jaehyun's facial expression.

"Let's hang out more." Jaehyun said as he sat up. "I want to get closer to you."

Taeil laughed then lifted Jaehyun to his feet.

"Only if you promise to keep it under wraps. The last thing I want is for your buddies to crucify me for supposedly 'brainwashing' you." joked Taeil then stopped smiling as Jaehyun kept his serious look. "Really, let's keep it secret."

Taeil stood motionless as Jaehyun pulled him into a hug. He didn't know what was going on with Jaehyun, but he couldn't deny he liked the hug.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil sipped on his drink as he stole glances at Jaehyun who seemed spaced out. This time Taeil had offered to walk Jaehyun home, mostly because of the state Jaehyun was in.

"What's on your mind?" asked Taeil as he nudged Jaehyun.

"Huh? Nothing. Wow, we're almost there. Let's speed up." he said quickly.

Taeil picked up his pace then wondered what was going on. He felt Jaehyun stop him and followed his gaze. There were two people hanging out in front of a house.

"Are they trouble?" Taeil asked.

"For you, yeah. You head back first. I'll see you at school." said Jaehyun before jogging over to where the two people waited.

Taeil quietly watched as the three of them talked then headed inside. A light came on and it was then he started to make his way home.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil rolled onto his other side then picked up his phone. He still had Jaehyun's number and decided to send him a text. He knew it was late and didn't expect a response. His phone dinged, signaling Jaehyun was still awake.

Taeil felt his face heat up slightly. It felt like he was up late texting his lover or something with the way they just casually talked. He put his phone on sleep and turned away from it. It was weird how it seemed like none of the bad things had happened between the both of them. His phone dinged and he was reluctant to pick it up. It dinged once more and he had given in.

Taeil accidentally threw his phone. It hit the wall and clattered to the floor. He fanned himself as his mind focused on the emoji Jaehyun had sent. This was too much for him, yet he liked it. He didn't understand as Johnny and Jungwoo sent him the same emojis, but he didn't get this way. He slowly picked up his phone and was relieved to see it only cracked slightly.

 _"Lee Jaehyun... what the hell are you doing to me?"_  he thought as he slipped back into bed.


	27. Back To Normal

Taeil stared at Yuta who held his phone in the air. He desperately tried snatching it away and failed many times. How did Yuta know? He quietly cursed as he knew he should've called Jungwoo into the restroom then.

"So, did you get intimate in the men's room with Johnny?" Yuta asked, holding back his hate and bitterness.

"I don't have time for this." Taeil said as he walked away.

Taeil blocked out the murmuring and giggling as he walked to class. Piuma really wasn't going to let him be, except Jaehyun. He then remembered that he and Jaehyun never really discussed how they'd act at school. One thing was obvious and that was they couldn't act all buddy buddy.

He walked up stairs then stopped at the sight of Jaehyun and Ten walking in his general direction. He took a deep breath then kept his eyes on the hallway in front of him. He passed them without any trouble.

"Oh, Moon." said Ten in a cheery tone.

Taeil rolled his eyes before turning around with a forced smile. He avoided looking at Jaehyun in fear Ten would sense something.

"Yes?" asked Taeil.

"Have you seen the forum? It's pretty good today." he said, giggling behind his hand.

"I'll make sure to check it." replied Taeil flatly.

"Alone today, Moon? Lackeys ditched you?" Jaehyun said as mean as he could.

"Whatever." replied Taeil, trying to play along.

Ten looked at the both of them as Jaehyun had started to walk away. He thought something might've been amiss, but Jaehyun seemed the same. He waved to Taeil and caught up with Jaehyun.

"Can't wait to see the look on his face when he goes online." Ten giggled as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah..." answered Jaehyun half heartedly.

"Jae? Is something wrong? Don't tell me some of that curse is lingering." said Ten with a disgusted face.

"I'm fine, honest. Just thinking of how to get under his skin." lied Jaehyun as they entered the classroom.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil happily ate lunch with Johnny and Jungwoo then felt his phone vibrate. He instantly hid his phone from sight as Jaehyun had texted him.

"Porn notif?" joked Johnny who then received a hit from Jungwoo. "What? What else could he need to hide so quickly?"

Jungwoo stared at Taeil then left his seat. Taeil leaned back instinctively as Jungwoo started to sniff the air around him. Jungwoo frowned then glanced at Johnny who seemed to be awaiting his findings.

"He's clean..." lied Jungwoo as he went back to his seat.

He grimaced at the sight of Taeil letting out a quiet relieved sigh. Taeil smelled like cologne, smoke, not the cigarette kind, and some strange smell that only emitted from witches and warlocks.

"Oh right, there was something on forum..." mumbled Taeil as he took out his phone.

Johnny's eyes widened and he quickly swiped Taeil's phone then sat on it. Both Jungwoo and Taeil looked at him in confusion. It then hit Jungwoo. Taeil hadn't seen the post yet.

"Give it back. And don't fart on it." Taeil demanded with his hand out.

"Not unless you promise not to go on the forum." replied Johnny with his pinky out.

"You doing this is only increasing my curiosity. What was posted online that I can't see?" Taeil asked in annoyance.

"Just eat. Lunch is almost over anyway." Jungwoo said as he fed Taeil.

Taeil frowned as he chewed on the meat Jungwoo had fed him. He was going to find out what it was, even if it meant he had to get physical with them.

Yuta chuckled as he watched the trio from their table. He looked at Harin who keep his attention on his phone.

"You're missing out on good stuff. It seems like they're arguing." Yuta said as he looked at Harin's face.

"Really? That's good for us." replied Harin without glancing at Yuta.

Kanghyun looked up from his notes at the two best friends. He knew something was going on between them, but it seemed worse now. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to get involved or not.

"Rin, you hardly give me any attention as of late... Do you really dislike me that much?" Yuta asked quietly so Kanghyun couldn't hear.

"Yeah." Harin said as he switched apps.

Yuta bit his lip then rose from his seat. Kanghyun watched as Yuta slung his backpack strap over his shoulder and left the table with his trash. Harin didn't say nor do a thing.

"Are you two fighting?" Kanghyun asked after Yuta had left the cafeteria.

"I guess so." said Harin as he placed his phone down. "Maybe it's time we split, you know? We've been together so long and we have different things we want from each other and in life."

Kanghyun held Harin's hand then sighed. He didn't want to butt into their personal business, but it was clear that Harin was holding back.

"Rin, you can talk to me. You know everything said between me and a person stays confidential." said Kanghyun with a smile. "But, if you don't want to talk, it's fine."

Kanghyun pulled away then felt Harin pull him back.

"I don't know what to do. I think I like him, but he wants Johnny and what's worse is that we danced together and I have no idea what bond we were given." said Harin as tears fell out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

Kanghyun looked at Harin wide eyed. What was he to say here? He'd be willing to help him break the bond? What if he didn't want that and saying that angered him? What if it was the opposite?

"Well, I don't think distancing yourself from him is a good idea. It's hurting the both of you. Let's start with that. Then we'll work out way up to confessing so you'll have no regrets in case he turns you down, which is probably likely since he's still chasing after Johnny..." Kanghyun said as he wanted to help Harin even in the slightest.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil and Jungwoo walked side by side then he was soon being pushed into a shop by Jungwoo. Jungwoo had earnestly insisted that they had a one on one talk, meaning no Johnny.

"So, why did you smell like a witch or warlock? There aren't many in the school. And one of them happens to be a Piuma member." said Jungwoo with a serious look, hoping Taeil would be honest with him.

"Huh? I swear, I was just walking to class then ran into Yuta. Then I ran into Ten and Jaehyun. Jaehyun is obviously human." said Taeil truthfully. "Maybe I picked up their scents then."

"Jaehyun knows magic, Tae." Jungwoo said matter of factly.

"Impossible. How do witches and warlocks even come about? Literally no one talks about it." complained Taeil.

"Blood cake." Jungwoo answered without hesitation. "Blood cake has a special filling. Magic. That's why it's off limits to humans. Well, that and 9 out of every 10 human dies if they consume it. Some do live, but their bodies get seriously messed up. Or you can have cases like Jaehyun."

Taeil couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jungwoo had nothing to gain from lying to him. Why would Jaehyun hide something big like that? His past self would've jumped at the chance to out him, but the him of now was more concerned as to why he kept quiet about it.


	28. Jaehyun, The Warlock

Jaehyun placed his hand on the floor and it soon became covered in ice. The other members nodded in approval as Jaehyun watched the tools make a sculpture on their own.

"So, what are you making? Self-sculpture? A heart? Someone you like?" Ten asked innocently.

The tools dropped and disappeared and the ice covering the room quickly melted. Everyone looked at Jaehyun who looked like a deer in headlights. Ten then gasped then shimmied his way next to Jaehyun.

"Is it that girl you went on a date with? What's her name?" Ten whispered as the others continued to stare.

Jaehyun remained tight lipped as he picked up the water and sent it out the window. He regained his composure and prepared his lie.

"No, you just caught me by surprise. Anyone would be caught off guard by a question like that." said Jaehyun as blow dryers and towels started to dry the floor by themselves.

He made everything disappear as soon as the other extra Piuma members came in along with Taeyong, Yonghoon and Mark. They looked around and wondered why it was cold in the room when winter had already passed. Soon the attention was taken off of Jaehyun as Taeyong had a story to tell everyone.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jungwoo eyed Taeil as he hadn't been the same since their talk yesterday afternoon. He couldn't understand how Taeil was oblivious to how witches and warlocks came into being. Did his parents purposefully not want him to know? Jungwoo slid a piece of paper with writing to Taeil, hoping he'd get answers. Taeil sent it back without replying. Was he upset with him? He pushed it back and waited. Taeil wrote something down then sent it back.

 _"'Leave me alone.'? Is it that serious?"_  Jungwoo thought as he looked at his notes.

After a long and boring lecture, the teacher let the students go earlier than usual. Jungwoo held onto Taeil's arm to keep him from leaving.

"Jungwoo-" Taeil started but quieted down at Jungwoo's piercing glare.

"Are you upset that I told you something you weren't supposed to know? You didn't say anything beforehand, so I figured it was okay." said Jungwoo as his ears and tail drooped.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. I'm just not done thinking. That's all." said Taeil with a small smile.

"Oh..." Jungwoo said as he let Taeil go.

Taeil patted Jungwoo's head and assured him everything was fine. Seeing Jungwoo happy elevated his mood slightly. He figured he'd ask Jaehyun another time.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jungwoo happily barked as Taeil had started to pet him. He gave Johnny a smirk who in turn pulled his tail.

"Hey!" Jungwoo said as he growled.

"Is something wrong?" asked Johnny innocently.

Taeil shook his head then gave Jungwoo a pat before asking him to sit up. Jungwoo sighed then noticed a familiar scent. He leaned closer and started to sniff Taeil. Taeil yelped at the feeling of Jungwoo's nose touching his neck. Jungwoo looked at him with an upset look.

"What?" Taeil asked.

"You still smell like him. Does it usually last this long?" said Jungwoo as he leaned in close again.

Taeil watched Johnny pull Jungwoo back as he had started to sniff lower.

"I think you've made yourself clear, Kim." Johnny said with jealousy.

"Let me do my thing. God, you think everyone is after Tae. Who would even want to date someone who's against Piuma?" scoffed Jungwoo, despite being a someone who would.

"True. Say, is there anyone you like, Tae?" asked Johnny hoping Taeil would say no.

"Yeah." Taeil responded.

Both Jungwoo and Johnny looked at him in surprise. Jungwoo never thought Taeil would be interested in anyone. For as long as he's known him, Taeil had been indifferent towards romance. Johnny's heart shattered. Was he not good enough? Did Taeil have a type and he wasn't it?

"I'm just messing around. I don't really see anyone in that light, but I want to some day." said Taeil as his mind randomly wandered to Jaehyun. "Even if I end up becoming bi."

Both Johnny and Jungwoo perked up at Taeil's last sentence. Jungwoo cuddled close to Taeil and started to whine.

"What now? Stop acting like a puppy." Taeil said harshly, causing Jungwoo's mood to drop.

"Hey, Tae. If you aren't busy afterschool, wanna grab something to eat? My treat." Johnny said, piggybacking off of Jungwoo's failed attempt.

"Well, since you're treating, why not?" said Taeil with a smile.

Johnny - 1 Jungwoo - 0

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jaehyun looked out the window and saw Taeil sitting with Jungwoo and Johnny. He continued to stare until a loud noise rang in his ears. Yuta had clapped in his ear.

"What are you even looking at?" Yuta asked as he tried to see what Jaehyun was viewing.

"The sky. Beautiful isn't it? We should get going, Ten needs me." said Jaehyun who quickly dragged Yuta away from the window.

"I thought Yonghoon needed you..." Yuta muttered.

"Both of them. I'm such a forgetful guy." Jaehyun said with nervous laughter.

They entered the classroom and saw everyone chatting and doing their thing as usual. Jaehyun never really noticed how many people were actually in Piuma until now.

"Hey, Jae!" Yonghoon called out from one of the desks.

Jaehyun pulled a chair over to him with a forced smile. Yonghoon tilted his head and his feather accessories moved with it. He wasn't sure what Yonghoon was, but most say that he was a phoenix. It would also explain why things seemed warmer around him.

"So, you're gonna help me write down my feelings, right?" asked Yonghoon with a hint on blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah. Just make sure you don't actually reiterate what you wrote to whomever it is. Though, I still say you should just speak from the heart." said Jaehyun.

"Then, let's try it that way. Pretend to be me and do an example of a good approach and a bad approach." Yonghoon said as he completely faced Jaehyun.

Jaehyun looked at the expectant Yonghoon warily. She cleared his throat then locked eyes with Yonghoon.

"So, this is a bad approach." said Jaehyun before he started to act.

Yonghoon watched intently and took mental notes. Jaehyun was pretty good at pretending.

"And this is a good approach." said Jaehyun before meeting Yonghoon's eyes again. "Hey insert name, mind if we talk one on one? There's something I'd like to tell you."

Yonghoon noticed Kaehyun had started to get a different look in his face as he continued his version of a good confession. It seemed as if he was imagining someone.

"The way your hair perfectly frames your face and how your eyes sparkle when you smile or laugh. The way you light up when something you're passionate about is brought up. I really like you, Ta-" Jaehyun said then caught himself. He looked at Yonghoon who looked intrigued and confused at the same time. "Tanyoung. Really like Tanyoung. So yeah, something like that, but don't overdo it with compliments."

"Okay... Is everything okay, Jae? You seemed different when you were showing the good approach." said Yonghoon as he looked at him.

"I'm sleepy, that's all." lied Jaehyun as he kept Yonghoon's suspicions at bay.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Jaehyun said a short incantation then pointed at the soccer ball in front of him. Nothing happened. He let out a frustrated sigh then moved to try again. Taeil peeked into rooms then noticed he couldn't see into one. He gently turned the knob then slowly opened it. He silently gasped as he watched magic hit a soccer ball. Whatever it was didn't do anything.

"Why isn't it working?" he heard a familiar voice say.

He fully entered the room and watched Jaehyun inspect the soccer ball. Taeil locked the door and caused Jaehyun to look. Jaehyun looked at him wide eyed.

"How did you get in?" Jaehyun asked in a panic.

"It was open..." responded Taeil.

"How long have you been there...?" he asked cautiously.

"Long enough to know you could strip a girl naked without using your hands." Taeil replied. "Or you know, make food appear out of thin air."

Jaehyun quietly cursed then looked at Taeil. Taeil quietly stared back.

"You want me to keep quiet about it, right? Your secret is safe with me. Though, I do want to know why you keep it a secret. Don't your parents know?" asked Taeil curiously.

"No... if anyone finds out, so will my parents. They'll either kill me or kick me out..." said Jaehyun in a sad tone.

"Really? That's harsh..." said Taeil as he sat on the desk next to Jaehyun who held the soccer ball. "What were you trying to do anyway?"

"Turn the ball into a cat plush. Usually it works no problem, transformation I mean, but then there are times where I can't even lift a pencil." confessed Jaehyun, completely ignoring the fact Taeil hadn't freaked out at the knowledge of his powers. "It's awful."

"Maybe you're thinking too much. Here, let's try relaxing." said Taeil as he had Jaehyun straddle the desk along with him so they were facing each other. "Hold my hands then close your eyes."

Jaehyun followed Taeil's orders then found himself feeling more relaxed. He briefly opened his eyes and stared at Taeil. His heart raced slightly. Jaehyun found himself leaning closer to the point his face was mere inches away from Taeil's. Taeil opened his eyes then internally freaked out at Jaehyun's close proximity.

"They're so pretty up close..." Jaehyun muttered as he looked Taeil in the eyes.

Taeil felt his cheeks burn. They were close enough that one small movement forward would make their lips touch. He didn't have his first kiss yet. Not that it matter since first kisses were never magical. He felt Jaehyun pet his head then noticed a small glow. He patted the spot and was surprised to feel a flower. Everything screamed romantic.

"Jaehyun, maybe you should go back to practicing..." Taeil managed to spit out.

"Yeah. I should..." mumbled Jaehyun as he pulled away.

Taeil discreetly reached for his heart as it wouldn't stop beating so fast. He quietly watched Jaehyun as he started up his practicing again.

_"Why does it beat so hard...?"_


	29. When A Cat Loved A Fish

Kanghyun watched as Harin avoided Yuta like the plague despite him agreeing not to. Harin was going to ruin any chance he had with Yuta. Kanghyun checked his phone then noticed he had missed calls from Ten. It wasn't like Ten to repeatedly call. He noticed Harin had shied away from Yuta yet again. He was growing tired of it.

"Harin, a word." said Kanghyun before leading him to the guest bedroom. He opened the door then sighed. "Wait here, okay?"

Harin nodded then sat on the floor. His tail flicked back and forth as he wondered what Kanghyun had to say. Suddenly he heard voices then watched as Kanghyun had pushed Yuta into the room before closing the door.

"I'm not letting you out until you both makeup and stop avoiding each other. Talking to you Rin." Kanghyun said from the other side.

Yuta sat across from Harin then lied on his side like him.

"Well, how's it going?" Yuta asked.

"Fine. Looking forward to the end of the year. Summer break... summer romance... summer job..." said Harin.

"Looking to fall in love this summer, huh?" Yuta asked curiously. "I'm sure people will be fighting over you."

Harin weakly laughed at Yuta's teasing. They sat in silence once more. Yuta bit his lip and decided to ask.

"Earlier this week you said you disliked me. Did you really mean it...?" asked Yuta.

"No... I was just frustrated at the time." replied Harin.

Yuta rolled closer to Harin then sat up. Harin did as well.

"That's good. I didn't want to lose my best friend." said Yuta cheerfully.

Harin's heart shattered. He knew he couldn't compete with pretty women and handsome guys like Johnny. Would he be nothing more than a friend in Yuta's eyes? He was snapped out of his thoughts at the feeling of a hand on his face.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something weird?" asked Yuta as he pulled away.

"No. I'm just happy, knowing you didn't want to lose me." replied Harin.

They sat in silence once again. Yuta couldn't tell what was going through his best friend's mind. They used to understand each other. Now it was pretty much a guessing game. What changed? Was it because of his Johnny pursuit? Harin noticed Yuta had started to think. Of what was beyond him. Yuta was unreadable these days. Harin fidgeted before clearing his throat.

"So, still after Johnny?" he asked dryly.

"Actually, no. I'm over it. Mostly." Yuta said with a small huff.

"Oh? What changed? Did Johnny start dating?" asked Harin curiously as his tail moved side to side.

"It's more like... I realized something." Yuta replied then looked Harin in the eyes. Harin slightly tilted his head in confusion. "There's probably someone else who would want me the same way I want them."

"Makes sense. Glad you're starting to think and mature." Harin said with a forced smile.

He looked at the door and wondered if Kanghyun would let them out. He left his spot then called out for Kanghyun. No response. He tried the door. Jammed. What was Kanghyun plotting? A thought came to mind, but he quickly dismissed it. It couldn't be that.

"Well? Any good?" Yuta asked.

"No... he blocked the door." Harin said with a sigh.

He tried dislodging whatever it was by ramming into the door. It didn't work.

"Why don't we just wait it out? They won't forget about us." said Yuta with nervous laughter.

Harin sat by the door with his knees to his chest. His tail wrapped around him soon after. Yuta wondered why Harin didn't come back over. Did Harin actually dislike him? He frowned at the thought.

"Why don't we play a game?" Yuta suggested.

"What game?" Harin asked.

"Truth or dare. It'll be fun." Yuta said.

Harin sighed and figured he had nothing to lose. If worse came worst he could just opt out.

"Fine, but on one condition. We get to opt out of questions in exchange for a snack per day. And no repeated questions." said Harin as he sat across from Yuta.

"Fine with me." said Yuta. "I'll start."

Harin rested his cheek in the palm of his hand as he waited for Yuta to ask.

"Truth or dare?" Yuta asked.

"Truth." replied Harin.

"Is your favorite color still pale blue?" asked Yuta.

"Yeah." Harin responded flatly.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Most of the game was them asking questions they knew the answer to, but wanted confirmation that their information was correct. It was on Yuta's next turn that startled Harin.

"Is there someone that you want to date?" Yuta asked.

Harin weighed his options. Answering yes was a total no. He could opt out and leave Yuta guessing, or he could lie and keep Yuta in the dark like he has been. He sighed then decided.

"No." Harin said with a straight face.

"Really? No one?" Yuta pressed.

"No one." Harin replied.

Yuta looked at Harin in disbelief. Even if he had a poker face, his tail revealed his lying ass. Yuta glanced at his tail and saw it sticking straight out. He shook his head and wondered if he should just let it go.

"Why are you lying?" Yuta said in a low voice. "Do you not trust me to know?"

Harin stared at Yuta in disbelief. How did he know? There couldn't have been a way.

"How..." he asked quietly.

"You don't even know? Rin, I've known you for so long that whenever you lie, your tail sticks straight out briefly." Yuta said as he held Harin's tail.

Harin softly meowed then covered his mouth. The both of them looked at each other wide eyed. Yuta gently squeezed his tail again then snickered at Harin's pleased meow. Now he understood why Harin never wanted his tail grabbed.

"Do you like that?" Yuta teased.

"Stop..." Harin pleaded from behind his hands.

Yuta continued to squeeze his tail and found his meows pleasing to the ear. Harin eyed Yuta as he didn't seem to realize he was doing more than just making him meow.

"Alright, I've had my fun." Yuta said then looked at Harin. He raised an eyebrow as Harin's chest heaved. "Rin...?"

"Don't come closer!" Harin shouted. "Please..."

Yuta decided to try something different. He got behind Harin then gently nibbled on his ear. Yuta was pleased with his finding. Harin wasn't. It felt as if Yuta knew where all his sweet spots were. Yuta laughed at Harin's weakened state as he moved back to his spot. He composed himself then approached Harin again.

"So, do you like someone?" Yuta asked. "If you lie, you know what happens."

Harin's eyes darted everywhere. Was there no escape? His eyes started to well up. He didn't want Yuta to find out this way. In fact, he didn't want him to find out at all.

"Yes." Harin confessed as he tried to hide his erection. "I do like someone..."

Yuta noticed Harin didn't look thrilled. Maybe he had gone too far. He softly apologized as he kissed Harin's cheeks. It was something they had always done for the other when one was upset during their younger years. Yuta stared at a teary Harin then found his gaze wandering to his lips. Maybe, just once...

Yuta pressed his lips to Harin's. Harin was thoroughly startled, but found his body giving in into Yuta's demand for entrance. Yuta straddled Harin in an effort to find a suitable angle for the both of them. He couldn't quite understand what it was, but he didn't mind it. He had never really seen Harin in a romantic light, but tonight was different. Was it the fact they were all alone? Was it the teasing? Was it the innocent look Harin had that he wanted to ruin? He just didn't know.

Harin pulled away and kept silent. Would Yuta figure it out? Probably. He was smarter than he looked. He purred softly as Yuta petted him.

"You like me, Rin?" Yuta asked gently.

"Yes..." he replied.

"That makes me happy... I want to make you happy too." said Yuta before lying Harin on his back.


	30. End of The Year Mystery Event

Taeil felt the pressure emitting off of Johnny and Jungwoo. He found himself looking around the auditorium for Jaehyun. The mic crackled to life and the principal had came into view. The student body quieted down as the principal started droning on about the history of the event.

"And so, a student has already been selected to choose the day's theme. Lee Jaehyun, please come up." the principal said.

Everyone looked around, but Jaehyun was nowhere to be seen. Taeil started to worry.

"Mr. Lee Jaehyun? Does anyone know where he is?" asked the principal. "Seems like the office is slacking off."

Taeil wanted to leave his seat badly. He then thought of a plausible lie. He rose from his seat then felt his wrists being seized.

"I'm just going to the restroom. Better now than when they announce the theme." said Taeil as he pulled away from them then hurried out of the auditorium.

He checked the neighboring classrooms then started to check the restrooms. He entered one then panicked at the sight. He didn't know what to do.

"Jaehyun? Is everything okay? Oh god, what is this stuff? Please don't say it's blood..." Taeil muttered as he lifted an unconscious Jaehyun into his arms.

The dark purple substance coated his hands and clothing as he dragged Jaehyun into a classroom. No one but him and Piuma knew about his powers. He didn't want others finding out. He knew nothing of caring for sick warlocks. He double checked to make sure Jaehyun was still alive. Thankfully he was. He flinched at the sound of Jaehyun's coughing then felt his heart break at his haggard breathing.

Taeil covered Jaehyun with his jacket then heard the door open.

"Moon? Why aren't you in the auditorium?" Kanghyun asked.

"Kanghyun, I know we aren't on the best of terms, but I found Jaehyun hanging off the sink covered in this weird substance. I don't know what to do..." Taeil said quickly as he stepped aside for Kanghyun.

"It's not too serious. He overworked himself. Do you mind fetching some water and something spicy?" Kanghyun asked.

Taeil was out the door and running towards the vending machines in no time. He was thankful Kanghyun didn't interrogate him, but he probably wouldn't be so lucky when he arrived back.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Kanghyun and Taeil sat in silence as Jaehyun had stopped coughing up the weird substance and his heart rate had gone back to normal.

"You're still here." Kanghyun said while keeping his eyes on Jaehyun.

"Even if we're enemies, we're also creatures with feelings and are vulnerable to things. I at least want to see him open his eyes." Taeil said as he looked at Kanghyun.

"You're not so bad, Moon. Would be great to add you into the group, except you declared war on us." said Kanghyun as he stroked Jaehyun's hair. "Can I trust you to watch over him while I report back?"

"Of course." replied Taeil.

The classroom door closed and it was then Jaehyun opened his eyes.

"You're awake. That's good." said Taeil happily.

"What happened? I went to the restroom... and spinning..." Jaehyun mumbled before realizing Taeil was there. "Oh, did you help me?"

"No, Kanghyun did. I wasn't in any state to handle a patient. Everyone was worried when you didn't show when your name was called to choose the theme." Taeil said as he realized they probably should get back. "Can you walk...?"

"Yeah." replied Jaehyun as he leaned against Taeil.

They walked out of the room then Taeil stopped.

"Maybe we should get rid of this substance first..." said Taeil as he walked him to the nearest restroom.

They entered the restroom and Taeil had started to wipe Jaehyun down. He didn't think much of it until he had glanced at Jaehyun. He started feeling embarrassed and wished his cheeks would stop burning. Jaehyun watched in silence as Taeil tried his best to clean it off. He smiled softly then held Taeil's freehand.

"H- Hey... what if someone sees and thinks we're a thing..." complained Taeil as he pulled way. "Anyway, here. Clean your pants yourself."

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil returned to his seat and was soon bombarded with questions by Johnny and Jungwoo.

"Okay, maybe I did some walking around to waste time, okay?" Taeil lies as he looked at the both of them.

Jungwoo leaned in and started to sniff Taeil. Taeil had expected it, so he sprayed some hefty cologne all over himself. Jungwoo frowned as he held his nose. The scent was strong. The principal cleared their throat then had everyone turn their attention towards the back. Everyone erupted into cheers at the sight of Jaehyun. He was soon joined by Kanghyun who seemed to have sensed something others couldn't.

"Alright, choose the theme, Mr. Lee." the principal said.

Jaehyun pulled one out then was handed the mic.

"A 2vs2 only event with a surprise." Jaehyun read before looking into the crowd. He spotted Taeil then discreetly smiled. "Can't wait to see what the event holds, am I right?"

The students cheered as Jaehyun waddled off stage. The principal dismissed everyone and Taeil felt himself being held back by a strong grip. He looked and saw an upset Jungwoo. He couldn't understand Jungwoo super clinginess lately. Even Johnny wasn't this bad.

"Did you really just walk around? Why are you wearing so much cologne?" Jungwoo asked. He needed to know. Jaehyun was just as dangerous as a rampaging Ten.

"For the last time yes. I put on more cologne because I couldn't smell it, but now I do. And my nose hurts because of it." Taeil said as he pulled away then jogged over to catch up with Johnny.

Jungwoo couldn't help but worry as he recently started getting a terrible vibe from Jaehyun. He couldn't be the only one who felt it. He spotted Kanghyun and Ten starting to leave and quickly approached them.

"You've got some balls, mutt." Ten said as he leaned against Kanghyun. "Speak."

"You're Jaehyun's friends, right? Don't you get a weird feeling from him? Especially as of recent?" Jungwoo asked as he looked between the both of them.

"No. Even if I couldn't sense it, Kanghyun certainly would've. Them being childhood friends and all." Ten said then dragged Kanghyun away.

Maybe he was overreacting. He freed himself from the thoughts then hurried back to class.


	31. D - 5

Taeil noticed Piuma had backed down since the announcement of the mystery event planned for the last day of school. It was unnerving yet refreshing. He didn't have to worry about what nonsense they posted about him online. He didn't have to worry about other students talking about him behind his back. He didn't have to worry about being bullied. Taeil happily scratched the back of Jungwoo's ear and sent him into a series of small whines and panting.

"Shut up, mutt. It's a classroom, not a doggy daycare." Johnny said with a huff.

"Ease up, Johnny. It's the last day of classes before finals." Taeil said with a smile.

Johnny melted. Taeil's smiles always made him weak willed and in the legs. His feelings for Taeil only grew and he started to worry about his jealousy. He wasn't the best at handling jealousy. Memories of a past event resurfaced, but he quickly pushed it away.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil quietly worked on classwork then noticed the chatty students had gone quiet. Did the principal come in? He looked up and saw Ten looking around. They locked eyes then Ten gestured for him to step out. Taeil wordlessly stepped out of the classroom and was thankful Ten was alone.

"I hate to say this, but, we need you." Ten mumbled as he avoided eye contact.

"You are not sending me back to that weird place." Taeil said in an annoyed voice.

"Just walk with me." said Ten as he started to move. Taeil followed behind. "What restroom did you find Jaehyun in?"

"I'll show you." he replied as he led Ten downstairs. They stopped in front of the restroom that was farthest down the corridor. "Here."

Ten went inside. Taeil grumbled as a simple thank you would've been nice. What was Ten looking for anyway? He pushed the door open then quietly walked around and spotted Ten inspecting the sinks.

"Do you need help?" he found himself asking.

"As if a human would be any use. Make yourself scarce, thanks." Ten said as he checked underneath.

"I am useful. Do you really think that lowly of humans?" asked Taeil.

"Yes, now go. I'm sure that work isn't going to do itself." replied Ten before widening his eyes. "So that's what it was..."

Taeil watched Ten run his hand over a spot then quickly leave the restroom. He squatted down then looked at the same spot Ten had touched. It looked normal. Maybe Ten was right. He was useless.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"Someone provoked you, didn't they?" said Kanghyun as he, Ten, Yuta, and Harin faced Jaehyun.

"No..." whispered Jaehyun. "It just happened."

"You can fool us, but you can't fool your oldest and closest friend." Harin said with a shake of his head. "So tell us. Who was it?"

"I don't know who... I just entered and walked over to the sink. I touched it and my body started writhing in pain and that dark purple stuff came up from my mouth..." Jaehyun said with a sigh.

"So a sneak attack... Who in the world would-" Yuta said then stopped. "It has to be Taeil."

Jaehyun opened his mouth to protest, but Kanghyun had beat him to the punch.

"Moon isn't to blame. It makes no sense as to why he'd attack Jaehyun then be all worried and stay by his side, unmoving. If he really was the culprit, wouldn't he have attacked me too?" Kanghyun reasoned as he thought of suspects.

"Kangie's right. If you hate Piuma and another member happened to come in, wouldn't you try and at least hurt them?" Ten said as he faced the others.

They nodded in agreement. Jaehyun was relieved Taeil was off the suspect list. He quietly listened as they started to name possible suspects. He didn't want to think it was Taeil's friends, but they hated Piuma just as much as Tae did.

"I bet it's that fleabag. Ever since Taeil saved his hide, he's practically been a lap dog. No pun intended." Yuta sneered.

"There's Johnny too. He hangs around them a lot." Ten chimed in then received a nasty look from Yuta. "Look, I know you might have some lingering feelings, but you've noticed it too."

"I'm sure there are other students who hate us in secret, so let's not rule them out either." Harin said then frowned at Yuta looking at Johnny's forum profile.

"Ten, I'm trusting you to look into Taeil's friends. I know you won't let me down." Kanghyun said before looking at Yuta and Harin. "You two will investigate the possible students."

Everyone then turned their attention to Jaehyun. He constantly shifted his gaze between the members.

"You, Jaehyun, must be careful around everyone. Don't take anything from anyone, don't eat lunch from school, don't even touch anyone. You hear?" Kanghyun said with serious eyes.

"Understood." Jaehyun replied, feeling a bit powerless under his gaze.

"Don't worry too much, Jae. We'll catch whoever it was and make them pay for what they tried to do to you. What worries me is that they know about your... actual self." Kanghyun said then spoke lower towards the end. "No one but us should know."

Jaehyun quietly sighed as Taeil knew as well. Would Taeil tell anyone even after promising he wouldn't? Though, if Taeil did, certainly people would be talking about, especially his parents. He hoped whoever it was is found quickly, before his secret was exposed to the student body.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil found himself peeking into Piuma's room after school hours. They usually hung out there, but today seemed to be an exception. He tried the knob and found the door to be locked. He was worried about Jaehyun and images of Jaehyun's weakened state started to haunt him again. What made things worse was that he couldn't exactly ask anyone where he was. Taeil turned around to leave then noticed Jungwoo heading his way.

 _"I thought he was heading home early..."_  thought Taeil before finding a spot to hide.

Jungwoo looked around as he stopped by Piuma's door. Taeil watched as Jungwoo managed to open the door and head inside. He creeped over then cracked the door some to spy on his best friend. Was he the culprit? He watched as Jungwoo sniffed around the room and looked in desks.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, scaring the life out of Taeil.

"Oh... Harin..." Taeil replied weakly.

Harin opened the door then spotted Jungwoo snooping around.

"I see. We even gave you a break and this is what we get in return huh?" said Harin in an annoyed tone. "Hey, mutt! The hell are you doing in here?"

Taeil held Harin back then felt himself being pulled into the room.

"I don't need to tell you anything, pussycat." Jungwoo retorted.

"So that's how you want to play huh? Maybe we'll end up sending you after all." Harin spat before crouching down.

"Stop, both of you. Jungwoo, just spill it. Give me a good reason that I should trust you at this moment and not side with Harin." said Taeil with a sad look.

Jungwoo sighed heavily then held up one of Jaehyun's things.

"Your friend is dangerous. I'm trying to find the trigger before something bad happens to all of us. Believe me if you want to or not, but that's my truth." said Jungwoo before going back through Jaehyun's things.

Harin stood up then looked at Taeil. He shrugged as he didn't know himself.

"How are you so sure it's Jaehyun? And why would a human be dangerous?" Harin said cautiously.

"I'm literally a wolf. I know what witches and warlocks smell like. Jaehyun can't hide such a scent from me. And I'm sure it's him because he's starting to smell sweeter these days. I caught a whiff from Taeil there." said Jungwoo before gesturing towards Taeil.

He was soon in Harin's line of sight. He quickly averted his gaze as he thought of a quick lie.

"We passed each other in the halls. He bumped me with his shoulder and nearly caused me to fall. That's all." Taeil said then glared at Jungwoo.

"Either way, both of you, get out." hissed Harin before tossing them out.

Jungwoo glared at him and he glared back.

"I was close to finding the trigger, but you just had to snoop didn't you?" Jungwoo growled before getting up and dusting himself off.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you'd tell me things." Taeil shot back as they walked down the hall.


	32. D - 3

The atmosphere in the school had become foul. No one knew the cause, but everyone was in low spirits despite today being the last day of finals. Taeil and friends however were unaffected by the sudden foul mood. Taeil looked around as the silence bothered him. He had grown used to watchful eyes, murmuring and pointing. Now he was the one doing the watching, murmuring and pointing.

"Did we miss something...?" Johnny asked as he floated over and peered into a student's face.

"There isn't a scent, so I can't track it back to the source. Maybe it's just crushing weight of the last final?" Jungwoo reasoned as they neared their classroom.

"Could you take my bag to the classroom? I need to run to the restroom." Taeil lied as he handed off his bag then made a dash towards the "restroom".

He stopped in front of Piuma's room and noticed the door was cracked open slightly. He pushed it open and found the room empty. He recognized a familiar substance on the floor, walls and a part of the ceiling. He quickly closed the door then hastily looked around for any of the substance in the hallway. None.

 _"Where did they go? And what happened to Jaehyun...?"_  Taeil thought as he made his way back to class.

Just then the PA crackled to life. It was silent for a while before a voice he didn't recognize started to speak.

"You were all wise to offer me your souls. Perhaps I'll let you all live for being so cooperative." the person said before getting off the PA.

Taeil rushed to the principal's office as fast as he could. He didn't want to think it was what Jungwoo was trying to prevent. He climbed the stairs then froze as he could feel a chilling presence coming from down the hall. He willed his legs to move as he just had to know. A figure started to come into sight and Taeil was repulsed by the sight before him.

 _"Jaehyun..."_  thought Taeil as he watched Jaehyun limp away in the opposite direction.

His body was mostly covered in that dark purple substance and different creature parts protruded out of it. He instantly recognized Kanghyun's cuffs, Harin's ears, Yonghoon's unique feather pattern, Yuta's hair accessory and many others. He didn't see Ten. He silently gasped as he recognized Jungwoo's tail and a mask with Johnny's face on it.

Taeil ran away as fast as he could. The sight made him sick to his stomach. The sight of Jaehyun having not only swallowed his friends, but Piuma as well. He stood outside of the school while panting heavily. He looked to his sides then noticed the familiar substance on the ground. He followed the path and found Ten knocked out cold on the ground covered in dirt and vegetation.

"Ten! Ten, wake up! Ten!" Taeil softly shouted as to not alert Jaehyun.

Ten remained lifeless. Taeil inspected him and found he was missing a few pieces of jewelry on his left side. How did Ten escape? He picked up Ten then waddled off of school grounds.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Ten rubbed his eyes and noticed he wasn't at school. He sat up and saw Taeil looking at something on his phone.

"You're awake. Thank god." Taeil said with a sigh of relief.

"Why aren't we at school?" Ten asked before memories started rushing in. "Jaehyun! We need to go back and help him. I know you don't like us, but if we let Jaehyun stay like that, he'll eventually get out and attack innocents!"

"I know. I just wanted to get you to a safe place to recover. Now, how do we stop him?" asked Taeil.

"Kanghyun made something... He said he hid it before Jaehyun... went nuts." Ten said with a pained expression. "It's in the classroom."

He helped Ten up then checked to see if he was okay. He assured him he was fine, but his bodily movements said otherwise.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

They cautiously walked around the school building in hopes of avoiding Jaehyun. They managed to reach the classroom without a hassle. The door was still open. Ten stepped inside first and told Taeil to keep watch. The dead silence of the school scared Taeil shitless. He poked his head into the room as Ten searched underneath a floorboard.

His hairs stood on end as the familiar chilling sensation ran through his body. Jaehyun was near. Taeil whisper shouted to Ten who motioned for him to come inside.

"I found it. Now stay quiet." Ten said as he pulled Taeil into a corner.

Taeil shuddered as the presence grew stronger. He wondered why Ten wasn't getting chills.

"Once he passes, you'll draw his attention until I give you the signal so I can inject this in him." said Ten as he heard Jaehyun's retreating footsteps.

Taeil didn't like the idea of being bait, but if it would give them a chance to return Jaehyun to normal, he was willing to do it. They poked their heads out of the room and Taeil shuddered. Jaehyun was still around. He looked up then felt his heart drop into his stomach. Ten followed his gaze and nearly screamed.

"Do we wait...?" Taeil asked as he continued to look at Jaehyun who crawled on the ceiling.

Ten wordlessly nodded. It was times like this that Kanghyun would know what to do. They watched in horror as Jaehyun fell and was now lying in a pool of purple substance. They gave each other a nod and Taeil moved to keep Jaehyun pinned down while Ten got to work. Fear rose higher in him as he felt himself sinking into the substance.

"There. Now come on!" Ten said as he pulled Taeil away from Jaehyun and back into the classroom.

They covered their ears as a blood curling scream rang throughout the school. It eventually ended, and both boys were too nervous to look. Taeil finally decided to be the first and poked his head out. He opened the door wide then rushed over to cover Jaehyun as he lied motionless and naked.

"The question is, where did everyone end up..." Ten muttered as he helped Taeil carry Jaehyun into the classroom.

"You'll probably be better at finding the others than I, since I'm just a simple human." Taeil said.

Ten couldn't argue with that.

"I'm trusting you with my boyfriend's best friend, Moon. Hurt even the tiniest hair on him and I won't hesitate to skin you alive." said Ten before leaving.

Taeil confirmed that Ten had left before he walked over to Jaehyun and hugged him. Tears spilled over and streamed down his face as he remembered the terrible state Jaehyun was in. Little sobs escaped his lips as he cried into the nape of Jaehyun's neck.

"I never want to see you like that again... I was so scared for myself, but mostly you. You looked so in pain..." Taeil sobbed as he tried not to crush Jaehyun.

"Sorry..." he heard Jaehyun mutter.

He looked Jaehyun over and confirmed that Jaehyun was indeed unconscious. He quick left towards the restroom then came back with his briefs in his hands so Jaehyun could at least be somewhat decent.

"Sleep well..." said Taeil as he discreetly held Jaehyun's hand. "I'll be with you when you wake up so you won't be alone."


	33. D - Day

Taeil walked into school with Jungwoo and was soon joined by Johnny. He looked around as the school acted as if the incident from two days ago didn't happen. Literally, no one was talking about it. Were their memories erased? Though, that proved good for Jaehyun as it meant his secret was still secret.

"Moon!" Ten shouted as he jogged over to them.

Jungwoo and Johnny moved to defend him, but Taeil held them back. They looked at Taeil in confusion as he and Ten seemed to be on good terms.

"How are your hands...?" asked Ten as he glanced down.

"Better than before. Gotta be careful around oil, haha." replied Taeil as he didn't want anyone to know the true origin of his burned hands.

Despite the purple substance not giving off a burning feeling, he had unfortunately sustained first degree burns. His parents were thoroughly shocked, but seemed to buy his oil lie quite well.

"Ah, are you three participating in today's event? I heard the first place team gets automatic A+s on their report card for a semester." Ten said as he showed them his phone.

"With that kind of prize, who wouldn't compete? So, what exactly are the 2vs2 events for today?" Johnny asked as the page didn't specify.

"They'll be announced in the gymnasium. I heard most of them will be played outside though." said Ten before waving to Taeil and walking off.

"When did you get close to Ten?" Jungwoo asked immediately after Ten was out of ear shot.

"Some things are better left unknown." Taeil replied then hurried to the gymnasium.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

"Partners will be randomly chosen. So if you were hoping to choose your best friend, sorry." said the principal who then had selected students to come up and pick a name out of a bowl.

The last student had picked a name and they were all sent to find their partner. With his luck, Taeil had pulled Kanghyun's name. The other students who weren't called up to pick a name sat patiently in their seats. He took a deep breath before heading over to Kanghyun who sat on the end on the right side of Jaehyun, Harin and Yuta.

"We're partners, Kanghyun." Taeil squeaked out.

"Really?" asked Kanghyun then nodded when Taeil showed him the paper. "Let's win then."

"No fair! I wanted to be partnered with Kangie!" Ten fussed as he showed Yuta his piece of paper. "Now I'm stuck with the dumb fish who thinks with his dick."

"You used to think with your dick too until you and-" Yuta shot back before Harin covered his mouth.

"Go have fun you two. It is the last day of school after all." Harin said as Yuta tried prying his hand off.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

Taeil sat with Kanghyun as they waited for the itinerary to be announced or posted. He wasn't sure if Kanghyun was up for idle chitchat considering they were technically still against each other.

"Hey, Taeil." Kanghyun said as he played with his cuff. Taeil looked at Kanghyun a bit worried. "Ten told me about your heroism. Thanks a lot."

"I was just doing what needed to be done. I'm sure anyone would've done what I did." Taeil replied, a bit happy to receive praise from a member of Piuma.

"I didn't want to say anything as I was still unsure, but it's very clear now. When did you and Jaehyun get close?" Kanghyun asked, his pupils turning into slits.

"What do you mean? Why would I be close with him? You'd all kill me first." said Taeil hastily. "I'd have nothing to gain from it."

"You'd gain a friend if he felt the same way." said Kanghyun with a shrug. He took out his phone then showed him a picture of himself and Jaehyun hugging in the classroom two days ago. "So, do you still want to deny?"

"Okay, okay. It just... happened. He asked to hang out and we did. We really enjoyed hanging out together more than we thought, so we figured we'd see how things go. And here we are. Good friends. That's all." said Taeil then looked at Kanghyun with pleading eyes.

"I love Jaehyun and I love seeing him happy. If you make him happy, then so be it. But I won't hesitate to hurt you in ways that you can't even imagine are possible if you hurt him." Kanghyun said with most innocent smile ever that held a huge amount of distaste.

"Roger..." said Taeil then looked at the PA as it crackled to life.

Everyone listened to the news, some groaned while some cheered at the chosen events. Taeil didn't expect that the events would require so much... touching. He looked at Kanghyun who seemed unbothered.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

The referees tied their ankles tightly so they couldn't separate themselves. It would've been easy if it weren't for the obvious obstacles in their way. Taeil looked at Kanghyun who stared down the obstacles.

"Let me use your body." said Kanghyun suddenly.

"What the fuck?" Taeil responded in shock.

"Not like that you idiot. Just let me do the moving for us. Everyone's going to be trying to work together." he said then had Taeil lift his leg and drape his arm around his neck. "Perfect."

The bell sounded and the teams took off. Taeil noticed that the others were lagging behind and they had taken the lead. He was glad Kanghyun was his partner. The goal was in sight. They were way ahead so other teams couldn't catch up. Taeil felt a cramp starting to make itself known in his risen leg.

"Kanghyun-" Taeil started then found themselves at the goal in the blink of an eye. "Oh."

He put his leg down as the audience cheered. Kanghyun raised both of their hands then lowered them. Their restraint was cut and they were given thirty minutes of down time before their next game started. Taeil wasted no time in dragging Kanghyun over to one of the tables giving out food.

"To us!" Taeil said happily.

Kanghyun simply smiled then bumped his food with Taeil's before digging in.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

It was the last event of the day. Kanghyun looked around and saw the last game was a shortened version of volleyball. The first team that got to 10 points would win the match. However, partners were connected to each other by a stretchy cord. Taeil looked at Kanghyun nervously.

"We'll do fine. I promise." said Kanghyun.

The opposing team stepped out and Taeil widened his eyes in surprise. Jaehyun had stepped out with a student he didn't recognize. He resisted the urge to wave at Jaehyun. They locked eyes and a smile formed on their faces.

"Hey, head in the game. We've won every game so far. If we lose here, I'll have your head." Kanghyun whispered in his ear, causing his hairs to stand on end.

"R- Right..." Taeil mumbled as Kanghyun had loosened his grip on his hand.

Taeil discreetly licked his hand as Kanghyun had punctured his skin. Whether it was by accident or on purpose, it hurt like hell. They got into position and the game promptly started. Out of the four of them, Kanghyun and Jaehyun were the only ones making any kind of progress.

"Left, you idiot!" Kanghyun shouted at Taeil who was slightly distracted.

Taeil missed the ball by an inch. He sank to his knees then placed his hands in the floor. He expected Kanghyun to do something, say something, but nothing came. Taeil looked back and saw Kanghyun chewing heavily on his cuff sleeve. Jaehyun suddenly left his side, tugging his partner along.

"Kang, stop." Jaehyun said as he tried wrestling his cuff free. "Kang, you're going to tear it and transform."

Taeil quickly got up to help Jaehyun and his partner. They managed to get Kanghyun's teeth off of his cuff before it ripped. Jaehyun fanned Kanghyun as he breathed heavily. They postponed their match until Kanghyun got ahold of himself. They watched him a bit longer until he said he was better. They resumed the game after a few minutes of waiting for another group to finish.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜ

The students sat in the auditorium as they waited for the announcement of the top 5. Jungwoo moved Taeil over so that he was sitting in between him and Johnny. Naturally they started to bicker over it.

"Jungwoo, let's just switch. It's the last day and you're both still bickering." said Taeil as he shoved Jungwoo over. "Now be quiet."

"Hey, do you have plans for the summer?" Jungwoo asked in a whisper.

"Besides going abroad with my parents, not really." Taeil replied before jumping at Jungwoo suddenly wrapping himself around his arm. "If you want to do something, just say it."

"My cousin managed to snag me a spot up where she works for the summer. You've always wanted to work there right?" Jungwoo asked despite knowing Taeil's answer. "I'm sure we can work something out with your trip with your folks."

The sound of a mic was heard and gained everyone's attention.

"We'll cut to the chase as you all want to know and go home." said the principal before opening up a piece of paper. "Fifth place, Johnny Seo and Kim Jungwoo. Fourth place, Ten Lee and Nakamoto Yuta. Third place, Yoon Dojin and Seo Minsong. Second place, Moon Taeil and Kang Kanghyun. First place, Mary Ju and Min Youngsoo. Congratulations to the winners."

The students were in an uproar after the rankings had been announced. Taeil never expected Johnny and Jungwoo would partner up, let alone make it to fifth place. Students started to file out while making last minute plans with friends to hang out. Taeil walked down the halls as he watched it all, from exchanging numbers to love confessions. Ever since transferring to Cielo High, he never had a dull moment in his life.

Did he regret anything? Did he wish to be able to do things differently? Did he wish he never transferred at all? All of those he would respond negatively to. Even if Piuma was a constant thorn in his side, it made life interesting. Taeil looked up at the sky then exhaled loudly. He was ready to start his peaceful summer break.


End file.
